I Find The Light In You
by Ms.Brooker-T
Summary: At the age of three Elena is put into a foster care center. She's been through so many houses filled with abuse due to her blindness. She has one family that might actually want to care for her-but an asshole son is included.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Elena sat in the plain white room on her bed, as she did every other day. She daydreamt of the amazing life she could live if a family decent enough would actually adopt her.

She dreamt of a family with an older, protective brother that would chase away any one that wanted to harm her. Maybe a family with a cute little sister who would look up to Elena with bright eyes. Or maybe she would be adopted by a single mother looking for someone to help with the baby after her boyfriend picked up and left. Anything would be better than what she already went through.

The problem was, no one wanted to adopt a blind girl. The many therapy sessions that she would take would be paid for by the foster care centre that she was in, but families just wanted to take a kid home and act like they are their own. They don't want to deal with a whole bunch of extra problems and baggage from the past. Besides no one wanted someone her age anyways, fifteen was considered too old. She was the only "child" left in the foster home over the age of twelve.

Elena wanted to tell the different families that came and went that even though she was blind now, it wasn't permanent. She was getting better. Eventually, in about two years, she would be able to see perfectly without any help.

But these families didn't care. They wanted to choose the cute, little kids with history of one or two families, which was yet another draw back for Elena.

The families that did take an interest in her would look in her background and quickly decline her. She had been in twelve different homes up until she hit the age of twelve and decided she no longer wanted to be adopted out. That lasted about a year as Elena got lonelier and lonelier. When you have a history of more than five homes at the age of twelve you are usually deemed a problem child that parents probably couldn't handle.

But that wasn't the case with Elena. Elena had to fight to last through those homes. She knew that she wasn't the problem no matter how hard all those families tried to convince her.

Every single home she had lived in since she was born had harbored some kind of abuse. Her biological mother remarried and her stepfather would beat both Elena and her mother. Elena still had a single picture the detective took when they were found by the police. Her mother was drunk, drugged and in pain after a brutal beating, her stepfather had been passed out drunk on the sofa and a three year old Elena was found hiding in a closet whimpering as she tried to stifle her sobs with a sock.

She asked the police and detective what happened to her -in detail- when she hit fifteen. The officers debated for some time but finally gave in and called in the detective that found her to describe the events.

Elena was told that she was found in the closet, stifling her cries covered in deep purple bruises. He recalls her flinching in fear when she heard the sound of the door opening. He tried to hush her but when he touched her she let out a tiny wail of fear before shutting her mouth tight, clenching her little fist in her mouth to keep herself quiet.

The detective was troubled recalling the events but Elena urged him on holding back her own tears. He told her how he finally explained to her younger self that he was there to help her, and by that time he realized she was blind. Her eyes were darting around but they weren't seeing anything. He waved his hand in front of her eyes slowly but she gave no reaction signaling that she saw the movement.  
>He took her to the hospital immediately where she was treated for burns blisters on her legs from acid. There were also several signs of bruised organs, one broken rib, and much outer bruising all over her body. She had two black eyes, and he learned her nose was also broken.<p>

The doctors looked into the cause of her blindness and were sorry to learn that it was caused on purpose after someone exposed her eyes to straight bleach, most likely pouring it straight into her eyes.

The young Elena was in the ICU for two weeks before moved to a regular hospital room where nurses would check up on the helpless child several times. Finally she was sent to the foster care centre.

Elena winced through several bits in the story, and looking at the picture now, twelve years after it happened, it brings tears to her eyes. Elena remembers that although it was her worst beating, it definitely wasn't her last.

The twelve homes she was sent to each had their own form of abuse. Ten of the twelve stuck with physical abuse, while the other two focused on neglect. Her first foster family stuck her in a closet with nothing to eat or drink for several days at a time. They only wanted her for the check and the bonus money for taking care of a "disabled" child.

She was pulled out of the house quick after the foster parents forgot the social worker was checking in and she was found in a state of drowsiness and malnutrition.

The pattern continued through the nine years. Every single time she hoped it would be different, but it never was. At twelve years old, the tired, broken little girl gave up her dream of finding a real family and denied every family that hoped to adopt her. She sat in her little room all by herself, staring at the white walls.

At fifteen though, Elena was ready to try again, but it was too late. No one wanted her, no one needed her.

All she wanted was a little piece of love, but that was just too much to ask for.

**I know nothing about blindness, so if I have any facts wrong I'm really sorry. It **_**is**_** fiction so I may make up things to help with the story. Like the stuff about bleach and how long it would take to heal will all be fiction.  
>Damon will come up in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Once again-this is purely fiction. I understand events in this story are either unlikely or impossible in real life. **

**Chapter 1-Two Years Later: **

Elena sat in the doctor's office going through several tests to check how her vision was and to check if she improved at all.

Elena was able to make out some colour but shapes and lines were impossible to differentiate between. She wasn't able to make out if a person was there because every colour that entered her eye would become a kaleidoscope of blurs, shapes and colour.

She left and was told the same thing as last month. Her vision had improved slightly but more testing would need to be done in the future.

Elena thanked the optometrist and was on her way. Elena used the taxi to go to the mall after calling the secretary at the foster care centre.

Elena knew she had one year to find a job. Once she turned eighteen she would be forced out of the foster home, having to survive at the homeless shelter. It was not likely that she would be able to make something of her life if she didn't get a job and start saving for her schooling.

Yet, where could she get a job with her "disability". How she hated the word but it seemed the only appropriate word to use. She would have to wait until her sight was restored.

After stopping someone that sat close to her on a bench and asking for directions, she walked into Hollister, a store where the foster care worker would take her for clothing, and used her touch to work her way around.

She knew she couldn't buy anything or try it on without someone to help give her the sizes but she dreaded the thought of returning to the foster center where there were screaming children and the same four white walls of her bedroom.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a voice.

"Are you done feeling up our clothing?" A deep, velvety voice said.

Elena was about to turn and face whoever gave her the rude comment but realized she didn't know exactly the direction the voice came from so instead she kept her position facing the clothes. "Excuse me?" She asked him with a tight frown.

"I've seen you pick up about twenty shirts and put them down, probably after getting a look at the price, and judging by today's attire…" he said and she could hear the pause, although she couldn't know that he was looking her up and down "you have subjected yourself to thrift stores and hand-me-downs. Am I right?" He asks, and although she couldn't see she assumed he had a sly smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised.

"You know nothing about me!" She scoffed turning to where she heard his voice from, frustrated by the young man's assumptions of her life, no matter how true they were.

"I know enough to see that you don't belong in here. Try the value village next door." He said and not knowing she couldn't see it he gave her a sarcastic and fake smile.

Elena was thankful she folded up her cane and wore the sunglasses. She didn't want him to know she was blind. She wanted to deal with the asshole without any sympathy. "Sorry, what was your name?" She said in the most polite voice she could muster.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He said, and she could hear the pride in his voice.

"Fuck you Damon Salvatore." Elena spat before turning and although it wasn't dramatic, she slowly worked her way through the store, thankfully not walking into anyone or anything.

Once she was out of the store she elongated her cane and kept her head high walking through the mall.

She called the taxi service that she was acquainted with and soon she was back in her little white room, fuming about Damon Salvatore and thinking how much she would've stuck it to him if she could just see him.

The next day Elena's specific foster care worker-Jenna Sommers came in to her room and sat on the bed by Elena's feet.

"I have some news." She said with a smile.

Elena perked up at this, looking in the general area where Jenna was, giving her full attention. "Well, go on! What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"There's a family looking to adopt a teenager. They didn't want a specific gender but they just knew that adopting was something they'd always wanted and they heard that very few teens get adopted." Jenna explained. "Joseph told them that we had one teenage girl who's been looking for a home since she was twelve. He went on to tell them about your great behavior, good grades and even how well you got by with your disability."

"He told them about my disability?" Elena said slowly, shocked. "And they didn't run?"

Jenna shook her head before tacking on a "No", a bright smile lighting her features. "They think it's honorable how you coped with everything so naturally."

"Have they seen my records?" Elena asked curiously, feeling as if it was too good to be true.

"Yup!" Jenna replied, popping the 'P'. "They took the time and let us explain how you were mistreated and abused in these homes. It made them even more eager to give you a real home and real family. They want to meet you today at four."

Elena couldn't help but let a wide smile set on her face. "I have to get ready. I need a shower and my hair. Oh my gosh, do they have any kids? Do they seem nice? What are their names? Elena rambled.

"Calm down. Yes they have one son. He's eighteen and he's taken this year off of school. He's working for the rest of the year and planning on college next year."

Elena nodded understandably as she gathered her supplies for a shower.

"They seem like wonderful people Elena. They seem to be everything that you would want and need. Everything the parents in your past weren't." Jenna confirmed. "Their names are David and Miranda Salvatore."

Elena froze in her place. "Salvatore?" She asked slowly.

"Yes. Do you know them?" Jenna asked curiously.

"No-I mean I think I might have heard the name somewhere." Elena said, swallowing nervously. "By the way, do you know if the son will be at the meeting today?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, but he will be a little late. He is working at the mall today until four and won't be able to get here until about 4:30 to 4:45." Jenna confirmed.

Elena nodded in understanding but felt her stomach clench. The man from Hollister, the very man she told to 'fuck off' was the very man standing between her and getting adopted.

After showering, getting Jenna to do her hair, makeup and choose a nice outfit, Elena made her way to the room where the meeting would be held in. Jenna informed her she was ten minutes early but together they sat down and waited for the Salvatore's to arrive.

Elena couldn't stop biting her lip, realizing that she may have blown her chance today with the perfect family.

"Don't be nervous." Jenna said, taking her hand. "They'll love you."

"Don't be so sure." Elena whispered back as a knock sounded on the wooden door.

Elena heard shuffling as Jenna stood up from the table and opened the door. A couple in about there late forty's walked in with warm smiles on their faces. They both squeezed Jenna's hand, saying hello and getting reacquainted. Although Elena couldn't see their faces, the couple's voices sounded warm and welcoming.

Elena stayed planted in her seat and heard the voices getting closer. Soon she heard Jenna return to her spot beside her, as the Salvatore's took their place across the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, this is Elena." Jenna announced.

Elena gave a smile in their direction. She chose to keep her sunglasses on. She believed people were more uncomfortable when they saw her eyes rotating, looking everywhere but them.

Elena extended her hand, hoping she was close to her target. A firm grasp took her hand squeezing it gently. "Hello Elena, I'm David." She heard from in front of her.

"Nice to meet you." Elena said with a warm smile. She liked the sound of the man's voice. It was gruff yet carried an innocence and warmth.

As soon as he released her hand, a more petite hand took his place. She wrapped both hands around Elena's one and gave it a small, protective squeeze.

"I'm Miranda." said a powerful yet sweet voice.

"It's really nice to meet you." Elena said.

"So, is there anything you would like to know about Elena?" Jenna asked, attempting to get to business.

"Well, what have you done for schooling? I realize it's the Summer, but what are your plans for September?" Came David's voice.

"I have one more year of high school, but I get home schooled with a teacher that has been trained to teach someone with my er, setbacks." Elena answered politely.

"What would you like to do in the future?" Miranda asked quietly.

"As of now my options are limited." Elena replied, trying not to sound to disappointed and whiny. "After I get my sight back, which will hopefully be sometime this year, I hope I can pursue a career in teaching, possibly an art teacher. I hear the way these artists talk in interviews. They sound so passionate and caring about each piece they make. I can't even see them but I know the art must be beautiful in their eyes. I would like to care about something that much." Elena said with a wistful smile.

"That sounds wonderful." Miranda commented. "So you do plan on going to University?"

"Hopefully, yes. I was thinking of attempting a scholarship. My grades have been quite good these last few years. The teacher helping me really gets me to understand the material. I just worry about how long it will actually take me to get adjusted to normal life." Elena said with a small frown before returning to her smile.

"That's understandable." David said.

"Do you think Damon would be able to help her once she gets her sight back?" Miranda asked David quietly. Elena nearly flinched at the name. She thought there could still be a possibility that it was someone different but apparently not according to the name. Luck was never on her side.

"Siblings usually are great with helping their sisters, or brothers, recuperate." Jenna said helpfully. "Elena would need to relearn what the numbers and letters look like. She would need to learn how to write properly. An eighteen year old boy would easily be able to help her with something like this."

"Does Damon know about my blindness?" Elena asked the couple quietly.

"Not yet. We thought it would be better seeing how the first portion of the meeting went." David said, trying to spare her feelings.

"But he is very mature. He won't make rude comments or say anything inappropriate." Miranda assured her.

_I doubt that. _Elena thought as she gave Jenna a tight smile. She felt her hand being squeezed in hope.

"Well, I see nothing stopping this from happening. I just can't wait until Damon comes to meet you." Miranda said. Elena could hear the joy and excitement in her voice.

A knocking sounded on the door.

"Speak of the devil." David said, sounding amused.

Jenna's chair creaked across the floor as she went to open the door.

Elena heard the door hinges squeak as the door opened.

"You!" The deep voice from earlier spat.

"Damon!" David spat back.

"Damon!" Miranda scolded.

"Damon Salvatore." Elena said quietly.

"I'm surprised there isn't a 'fuck you' before that." Damon growled from the doorway.

"Damon you will behave." Miranda hissed, embarrassed by her son. "Come sit down and start acting like a gentleman."

Elena heard the padding of feet getting closer and was able to make out the subtle sound of Damon taking a seat.

"I will act like a gentleman when _she_ acts like a lady." He grumbled.

"You two have met?" Jenna asks, shocked.

"Briefly." Damon answers.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" David said, aiming it at his son with a disapproving tone.

"That's one way of putting it." Damon said, chuckling without humor.

"Well, we are going to put that behind us now." Miranda said quickly. "Elena I am so sorry about that."

Elena shook her head. "No, no. Really, it's not like I don't deserve it." She whispered.

"Of course you don't." David said, and she guessed it was his hand that was laid on hers.

"Okay, let's continue on." Jenna said after a moment of tension-filled silence. "So Damon doesn't know about-"

"No, we were planning on telling him with Elena." Miranda interrupted. "We wanted her to be able to explain. There are things we know we won't be able to, and things we know she won't want to share."

Elena couldn't express the gratitude through her unseeing, glasses-covered eyes, but she really wanted to.

"Damon," David started.

"Let me guess, you are adopting her. Hurray!" He spat sarcastically. "Don't I get some say in who will be living with us?"

"One bad encounter with you is not designating the future of this beautiful young girl." David said angrily before changing his tone to one more tight and controlled. "What we were going to say is, well Elena, would you like to explain?"

Elena took a deep breath before explaining, thankful for once that she was blind and couldn't see the man before her. "Well, I'm blind." She said quietly. "The reason I was feeling the shirts in your store and putting them down was I didn't really have much else to do. I was just wasting time trying to act like a regular teenager. I'm sorry if I bothered you, and snapped at you." She said truthfully.

The rest of the Salvatore's were confused, but Elena heard Damon's sharp intake of breath.

"Um, what happened? I mean how? Were you born like this or-" he asked, his voice letting on how nervous and stupid he felt.

"My stepfather, they believe it was him at least- poured bleach in my eyes when I was three." Elena interrupted him before having to hear any guesses.

Elena couldn't see it but Damon's eyes became wide and his jaw dropped. He instantly felt like an ass for treating a blind girl the way he did.

"Damon, I think that if Elena is comfortable with telling you, that you should know her whole story. Maybe we all should." Miranda said quietly.

Elena nodded. "I completely understand. You don't want a stranger full of secrets in your house. I guess I can tell you everything. I don't have anything to hide."

Once again, under the table, Jenna took Elena's hand offering her support.

Elena explained to the three Salvatore's about what she learned from the detective. She was able to continue strongly for the fact she wasn't able to see their pained and shocked expressions.

"Every house I've been to I've been taken advantage of. All the parents wanted was a disability check, not the blind kid. So I was either dubbed the punching bag, or stuffed in a closet where I wouldn't bother anyone." Elena explained.

"W-what were your injuries like?" David asked, feeling as her future guardian he should come to terms with what the young Elena has been through.

"I've had my nose broken twice. Three ribs, two different toes, and one arm." She said mechanically. "Each leg has been sprained a minimum of four times, although there isn't any real way of telling exactly how many time. I broke my wrist five times in the twelve houses. I've had two cases of internal bleeding, and required a visit to the hospital a total of nineteen times." Elena rhymed off.

She heard the collective gasps and imagined the looks of pity but kept her head raised high.

"Well, I can assure you that will _**not**_ happen in our home." Miranda said forcefully.

"Does this mean you plan on going through with the adoption?" Jenna asks slowly. "We can give you a minute in private if you would like."

Elena couldn't see what was happening in the silence but David and Miranda looked at each other with smiles, knowing the other was thinking the same thing. "Damon, do you want to talk with us in private?" David offered.

"I see no problem in going through with it." Damon said honestly. After hearing what she had to say, Damon had a new appreciation for this girl Elena. He felt bad but admired her strength, her story.

"We would definitely like to go through with it." Miranda said with a bright smile.

Elena and Jenna squeezed each others hands tightly in excitement and a bright smile lit Elena's features.

_She's actually quite beautiful_, was Damon's thought as he looked at the strong, young woman before him.

**Quite a long chapter for me! I understand that bleach in the eyes is irreversible but in this story I would like for Elena to eventually regain her sight-so thank you PheobeTheQueenOfDragons. I know that Elena staying blind would be interesting as well but just not for this story! (:**

**Thanks you for the reviews! Please take a moment and tell me what you thought of this chapter? It took me hours to write and it only takes a second to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Elena packed her bags, excited that for once she will be living in a real home.

She packed in the few clothes that her wardrobe consisted of. She threw in her toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant along with her shampoo, body wash and conditioner. On top she placed the few pictures she had from her birthdays at the foster care centre and her one baby photo.

In a separate bag she packed her medical items, like her cane, her Braille watch and everything else she would need, including the sunglasses she was wearing at the moment.

She walked through the foster centre and Jenna led her to meet the three Salvatore's.

"Elena," Jenna said tearfully before Elena walked out the door.

Elena instantly wrapped her arms around the woman that was the most motherly figure she had in her life. "I'll come visit you. I promise." Elena replied.

"I know you will, but I'll miss you. This one is for real." Jenna whispered stepping back placing her hands on Elena's shoulders. "This one is going to work. I can feel it Elena."

Elena nodded, suddenly feeling tears spring to her eyes. She knew this time she probably wouldn't be returning to the foster care centre, she wouldn't be returning to Jenna.

"I'll miss you too Jenna." Elena said giving her one last hug.

Jenna took her hand, placing it one someone's arm. Elena glanced over wondering who was leading her to the car.

"Elena." Damon said in acknowledgement.

"Damon." Elena replied back, hiding her nervousness. In truth her stomach started fluttering when she realized who she was holding onto.

Damon helped her into the Hummer, carefully guiding her so her head wouldn't hit the roof and making sure she wouldn't trip.

"Thank you." She replied as she got in.

"No need to thank me." Damon said. "You deserve it after the way I treated you yesterday."

"You didn't know." Elena said, feeling all hatred and anger for Damon slip away.

"I shouldn't have acted that way regardless." Damon said in embarrassment. "And I-I'm sorry." He said.

Elena could hear the nervousness that filled his voice and guessed he didn't apologize often.

She gave a smile in his general direction before giving him an honest, "I forgive you."

The elder Salvatore's quickly started their conversations with Elena.

"Elena, we have a room set up for you. It's on the main floor so you won't have to worry about maneuvering yourself around the manor and up the staircases." Miranda said kindly.

_The Manor! _Elena thought, her nerves returning. It wouldn't be a regular house if they referred to it as a manor. It must be a large mansion. The family must be rich!

"Oh thank you." Elena said politely. "Although I don't have many problems with stairs as long as there are banisters." Elena told them.

"Oh well then you will have no problems with the stairs in our house. We are fully equipped with banisters." David said. "I was wondering if you would like a tour of the estate once you get settled in. Anyone of us would be willing to take you, I'm sure."

"That sounds great!" Elena said enthusiastically. "It would be great to get a feel for where I'll be living."

"I will take her after dinner." Damon offered much to Elena's surprise.

"Okay, that sounds wonderful." Miranda said. "For dinner, do you have any allergies Elena?"

"No ma'am." Elena said.

"Elena, we understand that you are now seventeen, so we don't want you to feel like you have to call us mom and dad but sir and ma'am just sound too formal. You can call us by our names." Miranda said in a gentle voice. "We don't expect you to look at us as your parents, but we hope eventually you can consider us a part of your life."

The emotions that came with the care in Miranda's voice made tears spring to Elena's eyes. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Oh, it's no problem dear." Miranda said with a smile.

Damon listened to the whole conversation silently. God, he hoped she didn't look at him like a brother. He would find it weird introducing this attractive girl as his sister.

Elena felt the car lurch as it came to a stop.

"We're home!" David said in an excited tone.

Elena swallowed nervously thinking that this was finally it. The place she would be living. The people she'd be staying with. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

Damon opened the door and after he got out he quickly offered Elena his hand.

"Thank you." She said sweetly as he helped her from the Hummer.

"You're very welcome." Damon answered.

He released her hand but after he took a few steps he turned and saw Elena hadn't moved.

"Um, Elena. Are you coming?" Damon asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

David and Miranda paused in the doorway, also curious about Elena's halt.

"I'm sorry." Elena said nervously. "My cane is in the trunk with my bags and I've never been here so I don't know how to get around." She said tilting her head down in discomfort. "I can't follow sounds too well. I don't know if there are stairs, or slants in the pavement. It takes me awhile to get used to landscape."

"No, no we're sorry." David said quickly. "We should have been more thoughtful."

Damon was quickly at her side. "Would you like me to lead you into the house?" He asked her quietly, a nervous undertone to his voice.

He saw her hesitation and quickly continued. "Or I could open the trunk and grab your cane." He suggested.

"Oh no, it's fine. If you could just help me inside, please?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded and slowly took her hand.

Neither Elena nor Damon could escape the feeling of butterflies at the intimate touch. Damon slowly led her forward, up the stone stairs and through the doors.

"Would you like me to take you to your room?" he offered.

"Yes please." Elena said quietly, feeling like a bother.

He led her through a few turns and finally opened a door.

"This will be your room." Damon said leading her to the bed. He sat down and tugged her hand gently so she sat beside him. "Elena, I think we should talk about the other day." Damon said quietly.

"I thought we did." Elena said nervously, realizing he hadn't released his hold on her hand.

"I know, but I want you to know that I really am sorry." He said. "I don't want any tension between us while we are living together."

"It's okay Damon really. I forgive you." She said giving his hand a small squeeze.

They sat for a moment together before they heard footsteps coming down the hall. At the same moment they released each other's hands.

"I see Damon has showed you your room!" Miranda cooed. "I hope everything is to your liking."

"Oh it's perfect." Elena said. "This bed is amazing. I think it's the softest bed I've ever had." Elena told Miranda honestly.

Elena missed the sad looks of sympathy that passed over Miranda and Damon's features.

"Well, as long as everything is okay I'm going to start making dinner. Do you like Chicken Alfredo?" Miranda asked.

"I've never tried it." Elena said.

"Not in restaurants or anything?" Damon asked, shocked. He ate pasta growing up so much he was surprised he wasn't three hundred pounds.

"I-I've never been to a restaurant." Elena admitted.

"Never?" Miranda said shocked. "Well that is going to change soon. Tomorrow we are taking you out for dinner."

Miranda gave Elena one last smile that she couldn't see and made her way back to the kitchen.

"She seems so sweet." Elena replied as the sound of footsteps made their way down the hall.

"She's great." Damon agreed. "She is very family oriented. She'd do anything for me, and now she'll do anything for you."

"They've only known me for a day." Elena said. "They might not even like me."

"They'll love you." Damon assured her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Both Damon and Elena were surprised by how easily their relationship turned around and at how quickly they formed a connection.

"I hope so." Elena whispered.

"You really didn't like it in that foster home, did you?" Damon asked, trying to be sensitive, but still quite curious.

"It's just not the same as having a home, having people care about you. I can't go to regular school and no one in the house is the same age as me. I don't meet people anywhere because I can't see them to talk to them. Living there, it felt like no one cared about me." Elena admitted.

Damon could hear the sadness in her voice. "You had Jenna." He supplied.

"That's one person. She is great, don't get me wrong but after being torn down time and time again you want someone to love you." Elena explained, her voice cracking with emotion. "I never had more than someone that was paid to look after me."

Damon couldn't help himself after seeing how heartbroken she was, he put him arm around Elena and pulled her against him. She let the tears flow freely, something she hadn't done in five years. She let her guard down and although her mind was telling her to be careful, not to trust anyone, she felt she had to have this breakdown or else she would go crazy.

By the time Elena stopped crying and cleaned herself up dinner was ready. Damon led her into the dining room, pulling out her chair and letting her sit down.

"Thank you." She murmured, now embarrassed looking back at her actions.

"You're welcome." Damon said kindly sitting beside her.

The conversation at dinner flowed easily. Elena was grateful that she loved all the food and didn't have to turn any of it away. Miranda was an amazing cook.

Elena asked a lot more questions, feeling more at ease with the Salvatore's. She found out they were from Italy originally. They moved to America when Damon was four. Miranda didn't work but volunteered a lot in the community while David ran a successful business.

After dinner Damon kept his word and offered Elena his hand to take her around the property.

David and Miranda watched from the window as the two walked hand in hand through the gardens.

"They seem to be getting along a lot better." David chuckled.

"She's sweet. I like her." Miranda commented.

"I just feel like she deserves everything we can offer her. Seeing her attitude and how humble she is, I feel like she'll put up a fight. I just want her to understand that spending money on her, giving her everything we can, it will make me happy." David explained.

"We'll get Damon to work on her." Miranda told David with a wink.

"So we're walking through the gardens." Damon told Elena. "We won't go through it this close to dark but we have a maze to the right. I used to play in it all the time as a kid with my cousin Stefan." Damon smiled at the memory.

Elena listened as he explained everything surrounding them and almost felt as if she could imagine it too.

He led her to a bench. "Sometimes I come out and sit down here in the mornings. There are a lot of morning doves around and just watching the sunrise is pretty spectacular." Damon told her.

"Wow, you sound like you should be writing a romance novel." Elena said elbowing him playfully.

Damon scoffed but let a smile dance on his face. "Please, I would put those other authors to shame." He said.

"With the way you were talking I believe it." Elena mused.

Damon chuckled and Elena decided it was one of her favourite sounds. "Let's go inside." Damon said. "It's getting chilly."

Elena nodded, accepting his hand as he led her back into the house.

"I'll let you get to bed. You've had a pretty hectic day." Damon said.

"It doesn't even feel like just two days ago that I was at the mall." Elena said with a small smile.

"I know. It doesn't feel like just days ago I was acting like an ass to a pretty amazing girl." Damon said.

Elena felt her cheeks flush at his comment. "Goodnight Damon."

"Night Elena." He returned before walking to his room.

Elena woke up the next morning feeling as if she got more rest last night then she did her entire life.

She heard a quiet knock at the door. She pulled herself out of bed, yawning, and maneuvered herself to the door, using the wall to find her way.

"Morning." She heard as she opened the door.

"Good morning, Damon." Elena said, yawning again.

"Get a good sleep?" He asked.

"Amazing. What time is it?" She asked him.

"Almost eleven thirty." He said. "There's some breakfast on the table if you're ready."

Elena nodded, but quickly realized she was in an oversized shirt and short shorts for her pajamas.

"Maybe I should get changed." She said nervously her eyes darting back and forth.

"Please. You look fine." He said, grabbing her hand before she tried to make a break for it. "Let's go sleeping beauty."

"Your mom and dad are going to think I'm a slob." She groaned.

"Don't worry. They're gone out. They wouldn't think that anyways though. They want you to be comfortable." He told her.

Elena walked into the kitchen and her senses were overwhelmed. She could hear the crackling of-what she guessed was bacon- in the pans. She could smell so many different intoxicating aromas filling her nose, causing her mouth to water.

"I filled a plate with a little bit of everything. There's bacon, scrambled eggs, tater tots, strawberries and some breakfast sausage." Damon told her.

"Thank you Damon." Elena said as he helped her sit down. "It smells amazing.

"Well, thank you Elena." He drawled.

"You're welcome Mr. Salvatore." She said with a smile. Immediately as she started eating Elena realized she forget her sunglasses. "Shit." She muttered quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" Damon asked.

"No, I just forgot me sunglasses." Elena admitted. "I usually wear them to prevent people from feeling uncomfortable." She explained.

"Why would people get uncomfortable?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Seeing my eyes dart around. Or look at them, but not in their eyes." Elena told him. "I know the general direction of people just hearing them but I can't pinpoint exactly where their face is."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that with me." Damon told her, taking a bite out of his bacon. "Just look in my general area and I'm good. Besides, those glasses hid a lot of your face. You look beautiful without them."

Elena once again blushed at his direct and flirtatious comment.

Once they finished breakfast Elena started to help Damon clean up, at least attempt to.

She was carrying her plate to put it in the sink when her hit hip the counter. The plate fell from her hand, smashing on the tile floor. Elena flinched at the sound and closed her eyes.

"Please don't hit me." She whimpered on reflex.

For a second all Damon could do was stare. There was a beautiful, young girl in the kitchen looking absolutely terrified of something she couldn't control.

He quickly walked to her, avoiding the sharp shards of the ceramic plate. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She flinched, expecting pain but quickly relaxed into the hug. "I'm sorry." She murmured in his chest, a tear escaping her eye.

"Shh." He whispered, his attempt at comfort. "It's okay. It was an accident. It's okay." He whispered reassurances in her ear until she calmed down.

Once he released her he could see that those eyes that saw nothing still held a world of sadness and heartbreak. He wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She closed her eyes in response to the gentle touch.

"No one here is going to hurt you, you know that right?" Damon said quietly.

"It will take some time to get used to the idea." Elena admitted.

Damon pulled her into a hug once more. It felt like he couldn't help himself. He knew in that moment he would do anything to help the broken hearted girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit that at the moment this is my favourite story to write.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**And I don't know if anyone saw it, but I got the dropping the plate part from a GivesMeHope story, I think. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After Elena calmed down Damon offered to take her to the beach on the account that she had never gone before.

"I'd love to Damon, but I don't have a bathing suit." Elena said.

Damon could hear the sadness in her voice. "We can stop by the mall and get you one. The sales ladies can help you. Just tell them a colour and they'll get the right size for you."

"I-I don't have any money. It's okay though, really. You can call up a friend to go or something." Elena said, trying to sound as neutral about the situation as she possibly could. In truth, she really wanted to go to the beach for her first time. She wanted to feel the sand between her toes and enjoy the warm water just like she heard about in all the movies and shows she watched even though she was a little, well maybe a lot nervous.

"I don't think so. You may not be able to see it Elena, but we live in a mansion. I'm sure spending fifty dollars on a bathing suit isn't going to hurt our bank accounts." Damon assured her. "Besides, my parents would be mad if I didn't do this for you. Now let's go."

Damon didn't miss the look on her face and sensing that she was about to argue he continued. "Please, just let me do this. Just a little "I'm sorry" gift about the whole thing at Hollister."

"I already forgave you though." Elena said, sighing, although she could sense she would lose the fight.

Sensing that she would be giving in he scooped her up in his arms easily and brought her to her bedroom. She squealed and giggled the whole way as he placed her back down. "Now, Jenna left you a gift. It's a dress that she said she knew would be beautiful on you. It's on your dresser." Damon said. "Put it on and we'll get going." After he finished, he left leaving no room for debate.

Elena got ready, throwing her hair in a high, sleek ponytail and threw on the dress Jenna bought her. She came out and Damon brought her to his car. He drove her to the mall, talking and laughing the whole way there.

When they arrived, with a smirk on his face, Damon led Elena into Victoria's Secret.

They were instantly met with a tall blonde saleswoman.

"Hello, my name is Jessica. Can I help you with anything today?" She asked in a sweet voice, fluttering her lashes at Damon.

Although Elena couldn't see, by the tone of the woman she could imagine she was flirting with Damon. For some reason the thought put a knot in Elena's stomach.

"Well, you see," Damon drawled. "My friend Elena is looking for a swimsuit. She'll need some help though with sizes and looks and everything."

"Oh sweetie, do you know what you're looking for." The blonde asked Elena.

Elena didn't know exactly how to bring up her sight issues in a polite way. She never really found a good way to explain. "I-I um, I'll need help choosing everything. I'm well, I mean I'm blind so..." Elena trailed off awkwardly and embarrassed.

"Oh, well I'm sure between me and your boyfriend we'll find something that will look stunning on you." Jessica replied, instantly letting go of any jealousy she had towards Elena.

Elena and Damon were both too shocked by the comment to correct the woman's mistake, before she walked towards the swimsuit area.

"I think this would look amazing on her, don't you agree?" Jessica asked Damon, holding a white bandeau with a navy anchor broach in the centre and navy blue bikini style bottoms.

Damon could only nod, swallowing thickly after picturing Elena in the tiny bikini.

"What does it look like?" Elena asked Damon quietly.

"It looks sexy." He said attempting to regain his confident, cocky self.

Elena smirked and let Jessica describe it to her. She decided that it sounded cute and that she would try it on. Jessica grabbed a few other choices, describing them to Elena before assigning her a change room.

Elena put on the anchor bikini but didn't know if she was supposed to walk out of the change room and let Damon or the saleswoman tell her how it looked. After pausing, Jessica's voice floated through the door. "Well come on out and let's see how the first one looks."

Elena swallowed nervously and took a breath, walking out of the change room.

Damon was thankful in that moment that Elena couldn't see him. His mouth dropped as soon as he caught sight of her and his eyes widened considerably.

Thankfully Jessica started the conversation. "Honey, you'll have every male within fifty yards watching you." Jessica said looking Elena up and down.

"It looks okay?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"It looks gorgeous, don't you think?" The sales woman asked turning to Damon.

"Um, maybe we should see the next one?" Damon offered. He couldn't help the way his stomach clenched at the thought of all the guys at the beach seeing Elena in that.

He immediately regretted it when he saw Elena's face fall and her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"I mean," He started, set on getting a smile back on her face. "you just look stunning in it. All the other girls will be jealous."

"Amen to that." Jessica smiled.

"Really? It doesn't look bad?" Elena asked, allowing a smile to creep onto her face.

"None of these could look bad on you, but I think that's the one." Damon said honestly. She did look stunning in it, he had to admit.

"Aw, really Damon? Sorry, how much is this one Jessica?" Elena said pausing, shifting her feet nervously.

Jessica opened her mouth but Damon quickly cut her off. "It doesn't matter Elena. We're getting it." He told her.

"Damon." Elena groaned.

"Now get back in there and change so we can get to the beach." Damon said leaving no room for objection.

Elena huffed but went back inside to change.

She walked back out and the bikini was instantly out of her hands. Damon paid for it quickly, thanking Jessica and handing the bag to Elena.

"Wasn't that easy?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"Thank you Damon." Elena said in response.

"No need to thank me." Damon said as they got into his car.

They arrived at the beach for three, when it was still hot but not a blazing heat like it was at noon. Damon had worn his swimsuit with a t-shirt throwing an extra pair of shorts and boxers into a bag in the trunk. He walked Elena to the stalls for changing and waited outside trying to maintain his control for when she walked out.

Elena came out nervously, clothes in hand. She was just grateful that at least now she would fit in with the sunglasses.

Damon cleared his throat at her right, getting her attention. She carried her clothes and put them in a separate bag in the trunk as Damon threw his shirt in, before grabbing the beach bag Damon packed for her.

Once they got to the actual beach they laid out towels, staking their own little spot, before Damon offered to take her into the water.

"Just, be careful." He said nervously as they waded into the warm water. The hot humid days that had been constant had increased the waters temperature to a comfortable yet cooling sensation.

"I will, but just in case, could you stay close?" Elena asked sheepishly. She was always nervous in the water since when she was little and Jenna took her to the pool for a day. She stepped right off the edge and plunged into the water. The lifeguard had to pull out a frantic little Elena and at that point she swore she'd never swim again, but here she was just because some guy she barely knew- but had the power to give her butterflies with just one word- asked her to come.

"Of course." Damon answered. He watched Elena walk slowly into the water, taking each step as if she was walking on a balance beam, slow and careful.

"Um, did you want to take my hand? I think we'll both feel better knowing you're safe." He asked slowly.

Elena didn't answer. She just reached her hand out in his direction. He grasped it and once again they both felt the unsettling rush run up through their arms.

"Just thought I'd let you know, every guy within a ten mile radius is staring at you right now." Damon said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Puh-lease!" Elena laughed. "If it helps, I bet if I could see, I would same the same about the girls watching you." Elena said back.

"Probably." Damon said cockily.

Elena scoffed before reaching her hand out and splashing him with the water. They were in chest deep just wading around, hands still clasped together.

"Oh it's on." Damon said giving a flick of the risk and splashing Elena. She released a giggle and he watched her with a smile.

"You'll get my sunglasses wet Damon." Elena said with a fake frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you can still see through them with all the water." He joked, but quickly clamped his mouth shut, figuring he probably went too far.

Elena quickly surprised him with a laugh. "Oh, shut up!" She said playfully shoving his shoulder. He quickly caught the hand she used to push him and pulled her closer to him.

Her breathing hitched in her throat, feeling his breath on her cheeks and realizing how close he must be. He gazed at her lips in longing, knowing if he just moved once inch closer…

The intimate moment was ruined when loud, male voices were heard from the beach. "Hey, Damon! Is that you?" A voice called. "Damon? Who's the chick?" Another voice yelled.

Damon instantly took a step from Elena and turned to see his cousin Stefan along with his two friends Tyler and Matt standing on the beach.

"Who is that?" Elena asked quietly, wading so that she was beside Damon, their hands still locked together under the water.

"It's my cousin Stefan, and our two friends Matt and Tyler. They are on their way over." Damon said quickly and quietly. "I'm sorry but we haven't had a chance to tell his family yet so he doesn't know about you living with us or the adoption." Damon whispered as the guys got closer.

"Hey Stefan." Damon said, finally releasing Elena's hand to clasp Stefan on the back. "Matt. Tyler." Damon acknowledged with a small smile.

"Hey Damon!" Stefan said with a smile before turning to Elena. "And who, may I ask, is the pretty lady?"

"Guys, this is Elena. Elena this is Stefan, Matt and Tyler." Damon said, although he already told her.

"Hey Elena." They all murmured.

"Where has Damon been hiding you?" Tyler said with a smirk.

"Oh we just met a few days ago." Elena said uncomfortably. She rarely talked to guys. She couldn't see these guys and she couldn't quite spot exactly which direction they were in.

"Oh okay." Tyler nodded in understanding.

"So, are your girls here?" Damon asked, attempting to get all three guys to stop ogling Elena.

"Um, actually me and Melody are done." Matt admitted. "She's heading to Paris in a few days and doesn't want to be tied down." Matt said with frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Damon said.

"Nah, I'm getting over it. There are plenty of girls around here." Matt said smiling in Elena's direction, unaware that she couldn't see it.

"What about you Stef? Where's Lexi?" Damon asked, noticing his cousins eyes haven't left Elena yet.

"Ugh, don't even bring her up!" Stefan said groaning.

"Bad break up?" Damon said, wishing the answer would be no.

"You can't even imagine. Why do you think we're all at the beach? We need to pick up some ladies." Stefan said, looking at Elena suggestively.

Damon nearly growled but took a deep breath before speaking. "Ah well I'm sure there are tons of party girls down on the south side of the beach." Damon mentioned.

"Yes, but the most beautiful girls are on this side." Stefan said, winking at Elena.

Damon was pushed overboard with the comment and the wink and the flirting. "You realize she can't even see that!" Damon said, fuming.

"What?" Stefan said, turning to Damon confused.

"I mean the winking, the smiling, the little eye thing you do. She can't see any of it so give it up!" Damon said.

He suddenly stopped when he noticed Elena tense at his side.

_Not the best way for it to come out, Salvatore. _He thought to himself grimacing.

"I mean, she's blind." Damon said pathetically. "She's living with us now. I didn't get a chance to tell you."

Stefan, Tyler and Matt stood there dumbfounded at the new information.

"Well," Tyler said clearing his throat. "That doesn't change the fact that she's gorgeous." Tyler said causing Elena to smile and blush.

"I'm sorry but where are each of you?" She asked. "I can't really tell what direction you're in."

Tyler took her hand, shaking it so she would face him. "Tyler Lockwood, at your service." He said cheerily.

Matt followed suit, shaking her hand and introducing himself.

Stefan went a step ahead, kissing her knuckle. Damon watched, hiding his rage, as she blushed, turning crimson.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"You too." They all said simultaneously.

"Well, we are going to head to the Grill, a bar and restaurant. You should stop by later. We'll be there all night." Matt said.

"Sure, that sounds fun. If it's alright with Damon." Elena added quickly.

"Why not?" Damon said, trying to sound nonchalant as much as he didn't want to go. He didn't exactly understand the protective, possessive feeling he got with Elena, but he knew he didn't appreciate the three guys ogling her the whole time.

"Okay, we'll see you later Elena." Stefan said warmly before the three guys left.

"They seemed nice." Elena said as soon as they were gone.

"Yeah, they're pretty great guys." Damon said, holding back a sigh.

"Well, enough talking. I want to keep swimming!" Elena said smiling.

"Let's go then." Damon said smiling back.

Elena stuck out her hand before he could say anything else. He easily took it, and for some strange reason instead of their hands clasping together their fingers intertwined.

Elena liked the feeling of her fingers locked between Damon's. It made her feel safe and just knowing it was Damon made her get butterflies and a warm feeling in her chest, little did she know he felt the exact same.

They swam around and splashed each other. After a few hours both were tanned, tired and hungry. "Ready to head to the Grill?" Damon asked her.

"Yup." Elena said, popping her 'P', something she picked up from Jenna.

They walked out of the water, neither one loosening their grip of the other's hand. Only when they had to get changed did they let go.

After they dried off and changed they drove to The Grill.

There was silence for a few minutes before Elena spoke up.

"Damon," She said quietly, nervously.

"Mm?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows, hearing the shaking in her tone.

"I-I had fun today." She said chickening out.

"Me too." He said, but turned to her as they stopped in the parking lot of the Grill. "Now, what were you really going to say?" He pushed.

"I-I-" Elena started. She took a deep breath, turning her head down to her lap before continuing. "I really like you Damon." She admitted. "I mean, for only knowing you for a little while, you've been amazing."

Damon sat in shock, surprised by her confession, but quickly a smile broke out on his features.

He leaned toward her playfully. "Do you want to hear a secret?" He asked her quietly, a boyish grin on his face. "I really like you too."

She turned to him with a smile lighting her features, a nervous blush on her cheeks.

"So, um where does this leave us?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

He smiled. She looked adorable when she did that.

"Well, I don't know exactly" Damon said with a frown.

He quickly jumped out of the car and ran around to get her door.

"But I do know all three of those guys have their eyes on you." He mentioned as she stepped out.

"Well," Elena said, her hand touching his arm. She ran it down until she met his hand, and quickly intertwined their fingers. "Let's give them something to talk about." She said with a smirk.

Damon couldn't help the smile that lit up his face as they walked towards the Grill.

***I know I might be moving a little fast but I hate dragging out, waiting for Damon/Elena!*(I've waited long enough with the show)**  
><strong>And to answer one question from my reviews-I update every few days, but it can get pushed to a week if I'm schedualed to work a lot. I do my best with my three stories I have going though. <strong>

**Pretty Please Leave A Review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Damon and Elena walked into the Grill, hand in hand. Damon kept catching Elena trying not to smile, but her attempts were futile. When she finally got a straight face on he would gently squeeze her hand, and she'd break into a bright smile once again.

"Hey Damon, Elena." Tyler said with a smile as Damon led her to the pool tables.

"Hey Ty, where is Stefan and Matt?" Damon asked glancing around.

His eyes landed on the two at the bar.

"They're trying to score some drinks, but I don't think big John will budge." Tyler said chuckling.

Damon laughed along with him knowing that big John only gave the minors drinks if he himself got a little buzzed.

"So Elena, where were you living before you moved in with the Salvatores?" Tyler asked conversationally.

"It was a foster home in Fell's Church." Elena told him. "It's not too far from here."

"Oh yeah, I know Fell's Church. You have to go through there to get to Kennesaw where some of our football games are." Tyler said, nodding.

"Hey guys, you made it!" Matt said approaching them.

"Yeah, we just got here." Damon answered.

Stefan came back a few seconds later looking frustrated. "He wouldn't give in. Oh, hey Damon." Stefan said. Damon didn't miss his eyes lingering on their hands that were locked together. "And hello Elena." Stefan drawled, bringing his eyes back to her face.

"Hi, Stefan." Elena said warmly.

"Well, we are going to sit down and get something to eat. We haven't eaten all day." Damon told the guys attempting to have Elena alone again. He was getting tired of Stefan's eyes traveling up and down Elena just because he knew she couldn't see it.

"We'll join you. I've worked up quite an appetite myself." Stefan said.

"Yeah, why not?" Matt said shrugging.

The five sat down in a booth. Damon and Elena on one side, Stefan and Tyler on the other with Matt pulling a chair up.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you today?" Matt's sister Vicki asked.

"Just the usual fries and a burger for me." Damon answered.

"Same." All the guys murmured in agreement.

"Elena, what would you like?" Damon said quietly, leaning closer to her.

"Um, I'll just have what you are having." Elena answered.

"She doesn't know what they have here. You should at least tell her what's on the menu." Stefan said rolling his eyes at Damon.

"No, no I want to try a burger." Elena said. "I've never had one before." She said sheepishly.

"What?" Tyler said in shock. "Vicki, get big John to make one on the double!"

As soon as Vicki was gone Matt looked at Elena in shock. "You've seriously never had a burger before?" He asked.

"Well the foster home I was at, it wasn't funded very well. We had to buy in bulk things that wouldn't go bad and besides we never had a barbeque." Elena said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "I pretty much lived off of Kraft Dinner and canned soup." Elena said honestly.

"Well, you are going to love these." Matt told her.

"Best burgers in town." Tyler agreed.

The food came pretty quickly and the guys dug in quickly.

"Hey, Damon? Can you take the pickles off, please?" Elena asked him.

Damon did as she asked and placed them on his own burger. "You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He said with a smile.

Elena smiled back at him and took a bite from her first burger. "Mm!" She moaned after tasting it, her eyes closed in pleasure behind her glasses.

Damon couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "That is so good." She said after swallowing.

"Told you." Matt said.

They continued eating, Elena nearly inhaling her burger.

As she started on her fries she turned to Damon. "Can you stop playing footsy with me?" She said playfully. "You are distracting me from this amazing food."

Damon looked at her with a frown for a second.

"Thank you." She said as she felt it stop.

Damon looked across the table to Stefan who was sitting in front of Elena. He was looking down at his burger but when he glanced up and met Damon's eyes, he smirked.

Damon glared back at him, annoyed and angry with the whole situation.

After they finished eating and talked for an hour or so Damon turned to Elena. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

Elena nodded and yawned tiredly. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It's eleven thirty. Mom and Dad are probably wondering why we're taking so long." Damon murmured.

"Oh, let's go then." Elena agreed standing and moving out of the booth. As Damon started to slide over Elena stuck her hand out, waiting for him to take it.

Damon couldn't help but allow the smile to creep onto his face as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

He turned back to the guys. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Later man!" Matt said.

"See you guys later. Bye Elena, it was nice meeting you." Tyler said waving them goodbye.

"Bye Stefan." Damon said giving him a curt nod.

"Bye." Stefan said quickly before his eyes turned to Elena. "And goodbye to you, Elena." He said in a sweet voice.

"Bye Stefan." Elena said politely before turning and tugging Damon lightly.

Damon led her out to the car and once they were out the doors Elena looked towards Damon. "What's up with your cousin?" She asked quietly.

"He just broke up with Lexi and I think he's looking for a rebound. Apparently he set his sights on you." Damon mumbled in a frustrated tone.

Elena gave a small smirk at the jealousy in Damon's tone. "Really? That's interesting." She murmured, teasing him.

Damon stopped tugging her hand gently to force her to pause. "Elena," Damon started with a sad sigh.

"Damon," Elena mocked. "I was kidding. He seems a bit obnoxious, and too forward. Not my type at all." She told him.

Damon let out a relieved breath. "And what exactly is your type?" He said backing her up against a car.

Her breath caught in her throat again, reminding her of the beach.

"Hmm, Elena? What kind of guy are you into?" Damon continued.

"You." She said breathily.

And with that Damon pressed his lips to hers. She nearly moaned at the feeling. Her arms swung over his shoulders, her finger locking together around his neck while his wound up gripping her waist gently.

She pulled back for a breath and he gazed at her with her freshly swollen lips and flushed cheeks. She could feel his breath on her lips and had the urge to rise up and meet his lips once again, if only she could see where they were.

"Kiss me again." She whispered.

Damon easily complied, but this time he kissed her slowly and gently, just showing her how much he came to care for her in the last two days.

"We should get home." He murmured against her lips.

Elena nodded, not knowing if she could form a coherent sentence.

They drove home with their fingers laced together. For her first kiss Elena thought it was pretty spectacular.

They arrived at the manor at ten to midnight. The car lurched to a stop and Damon stepped out, running around to open Elena's door a habit he was quickly picking up.

Damon took her hand, leading her up the stairs, through the front door and to her bedroom.

"Well, goodnight 'Lena." Damon whispered.

"Goodnight Damon." She said to him just as quietly.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room silently.

Elena let the wide smile break on her face. She got dressed in her PJ's which she laid out early this morning, brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. She fell into a deep sleep thinking of her first, and second kiss.

Elena woke the next morning to a light tapping on her door. Thinking it was Damon, Elena smiled. "Come on in!" She said happily, last night's events at the front of her mind.

Instead of Damon's strong masculine voice, Miranda's sweet and sensitive voice broke through the air.

"Hello sweetheart!" She said sitting on the end of Elena's bed.

"Oh, good morning Miranda." Elena said with a smile sitting up against her headboard. She lifted her hand and ran it across her side table until she came in contact with her glasses. She put them on and turned to face Miranda.

"I was thinking we could go out to breakfast this morning and then go shopping. We could get you a whole new wardrobe. I know you didn't bring too much so I thought we could have a girl's day out. Get to know each other a bit more." Miranda said.

"Oh wow Miranda! That would be amazing, but I can't expect so much after one day. It wouldn't be right." Elena said shyly, feeling bad.

"Come on now. I want to do this. It would mean a lot to me." Miranda said taking Elena's hands in hers. "I never had a daughter that I could buy outfits and dresses for. You would be doing me a favor." Miranda pushed.

Elena sighed with a smile. This family was more than she could ever imagine. "Thank you." Elena said kindly.

"Oh you're welcome dear." Miranda said hugging Elena's shoulders. "Now get dressed and we can leave to Cora's café for breakfast. I will just be in the living room."

Elena nodded and when she heard the door shut she went and got dressed, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She got her cane and Braille watch from the bag beside her bed. She checked the time and saw it was just after nine o'clock, and then made her way out of her bedroom.

With a little trouble Elena finally got to the living room and was met with Miranda's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have waited by your door. You are still getting used to the set up of the house." Miranda said with a frown.

"Oh it's fine. I've been using the cane all my life. It was hardly any trouble with no stairs in the way." Elena assured her.

"Hey Ma." Came a deep, velvety voice from behind Elena.

"Damon." Miranda said cheerily. "I will be taking Elena out for breakfast today then out shopping. We'll be back around noon."

"Oh, okay." Damon said, sounding a little disappointed by the news. He had planned to take Elena out again for the day, but figured it was great that she was getting to know his parents too. "I'll see you then."

Elena heard Miranda's footsteps walk out the living room and went to follow but was grabbed around the waist from behind.

"Morning beautiful." Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena giggled but put her hand over her mouth to stay quiet. "What are you doing Damon?" She whispered. "Your mom or dad could walk in any second."

He kissed her neck, making her knees feel wobbly and her heart rate pick up. "Fine." He said placing one last kiss on the crown of her head. "I'll bring you out to the car then."

Elena sighed missing the contact as he pulled away, but he quickly placed his hand in hers and led her to the car. "Have fun today." He said leaning in her window.

"Oh trust me, we will." Miranda said from the other side, giving her son a wink.

Elena blushed, realizing Miranda must realize that something is going on between her and Damon. Damon just smirked and winked back at his mom before she drove off.

The car ride was filled with comfortable chatter about how Elena was enjoying the house, and the people and such. Elena assured Miranda everything was amazing, better than she could have hoped for.

They arrived at Cora's café and after telling Elena what was on the menu they both decided on the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Wow, these are amazing!" Elena said after swallowing a large bite.

"I'm glad you ordered these or I would have never had them. I haven't had these in twenty years! I forget how good they were." Miranda cooed.

Elena gave Miranda a smile and with small talk in between, they finished their breakfast.

Miranda ended up driving them to Atlanta where there was a much larger shopping mall. "Are there any stores Jenna took you to a lot?" Miranda asked Elena.

"No, just the usual Hollister, American Eagle, and stuff like that." Elena answered.

"Well there is DKNY here. They have beautiful clothing that would look stunning with your figure. There is also a Barneys, H&M and Macy's. We can stop by Coach and Henri Bendel later for purses and accessories." Miranda said.

Elena nodded, a little overwhelmed at hearing all the high fashion stores. Miranda led Elena to DKNY first. Elena tried on several outfits and Miranda bought almost every one telling her they looked too good on her to pass up.

They hit ever other store Miranda listed picking up several outfits in each one. Before they got to Coach they had to go back to the car and drop everything off.

"Maybe we should have brought Damon to carry all our bags." Miranda joked.

Elena smiled, imagining Damon trudging through the mall with the fifteen different bags.

"I'm sure he would be happy to if you asked." Miranda said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, playing dumb.

"He is smitten with you." Miranda admitted. "As I assume you are with him."

Elena blushed but nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed Elena. You are a sweet girl. My son needs someone like you. You are both strong and stubborn and lively. It was bound to happen." Miranda explained leading Elena into the Coach.

They drove home with the back seat full of bags, each and every one for Elena. "I know you said I didn't have to, but I really want to thank you Miranda, for everything." Elena said, letting her gratefulness pour out through her voice.

"You deserve it Elena." Miranda said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

Once they got back to the house Miranda ran in to call Damon.

He popped out the door and made his way over to Elena. He put his arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek but pulled back as his mother's voice came from the door.

"You can give it up, Damon." Elena said quietly, a smile playing on her lips. "It seems as if she knows already."

Elena couldn't see Damon's smile. He was glad he didn't have to hide anything from his parents. He finished what he started then, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her cheek gently.

"Did you have fun today?" He whispered in her ear.

The feeling of his light breath on her ear sent chills down her back as she nodded.

"I'll grab these bags for you." He told her releasing his grip on her waist and opening the back door. He made two trips carrying all the bags to Elena's room and quickly hanging them in her walk in closet.

"Thank you so much Damon!" Elena said after hearing what he did.

"You're welcome. In the mornings you should just call my mom to help you pick out the outfits since you aren't used to these." Damon explained.

Elena nodded and a bright smile lit up her face. For the first time she actually felt like she was a part of a family, like people actually cared for her.

She was amazed at how good she really felt.

**Thanks so much for your amazing reviews last chapter! I'm glad no one is against the idea of them moving a little fast! **

**Please Leave a Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"So Elena," Miranda started as they sat around the dinner table. "I was wondering, if it were okay with you, to have a party here. Kind of a welcome home party, even though you're already here." Miranda babbled nervously. "I just thought it would be a good idea to introduce you to everyone."

"Oh that would be great." Elena said, noticing the worrisome and nervousness in Miranda's voice. "I'd love to get to know more people in Mystic Falls."

"Oh great." Miranda said happily. "What do you think about Saturday David, at five o'clock." Miranda said. "It will give us five days to contact everyone and make preparations."

"That sounds perfect hunny." David commented.

"Damon, you have to talk to all your friends, invite them so Elena can get to know people her age." Miranda told him.

"Yes Ma, of course." Damon said chuckling lightly. His mother loved her party's and throwing Elena one was sure to put her in a great mood the rest of the week. Damon had to admit, her party's were the best and biggest in town, next to the Lockwood's that is.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Miranda discussing different aspects of the party. Damon could see the hint of worry on Elena's features as she sat and listened, overwhelmed by the steps and adjustments that would be happening for a party that was for her.

* * *

><p>After dinner Elena took her cane from her bag and traveled into the gardens of the manor. She loved how the air seemed so sweet and the birds sang as if they were singing just for her. Everything was so different than what she was used to.<p>

Elena found a stone bench in the garden and sat down, thinking about her life and how on earth she ended up in such a warm and loving place.

Elena thought back to the first home she lived in. She shuddered remembering the dark and damp closet of the basement. She was forced to sit on a stone floor going three or four days at a time without food or water. She remembers the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she might actually die living in the darkness. She was only four. She was still scared of the dark, and more precisely the things that hide in it.

Elena remembers the chain of houses she went through after that. Every single time the social workers promised they checked out the families and every time they were wrong. The third house Elena went to held second place in her heart for the worst point of her life, second only to her home with her stepfather. The couple living in that house took the five year old Elena and acted as if she was their personal stress reliever. If they had a bad day at work, she would be hit. If they got a speeding ticket, she'd be kicked. When the 'father' got fired, Elena swore it was one of the worst days of her life. That was the cause of many of her broken bones, sprained wrist and a concussion.

Elena couldn't help the tears overflowing down her cheeks remembering the horrible nights she spent leaning against the door of closets, or lying on the dirty floors of houses or in her tiny little bed of the foster home just praying that someone might actually care about her, just once, even if it was just for a little while.

She finally got that and Elena knew she would cherish it for as long as she could.

After sitting for a while, deep in thought, with tear tracks down her cheeks, the silence was broken. "Are you okay?" Damon's sweet voice asked.

Elena turned her head towards the sound and instantly Damon was beside her his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest.

"What's wrong 'Lena?" He asked concerned.

Elena sniffled, determined to pull herself together. She swallowed a fresh wave of tears, forcing them back before starting.

"I was just thinking about the past." Elena replied.

"That stuff is never going to happen again, I promise." Damon said, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. "Did you want to talk about it? I don't know sometimes that helps people." Damon mumbled, quite unsure of what to do in the situation.

"I-I was just thinking of how perfect everything is here, which got me to thinking how lucky I am. I've been through some pretty rough situations and just, it's like an onslaught of memories, every single one consists of pain, heartbreak, loneliness. Everything normal kids don't have to go through." Elena said in a broken voice. "I prayed Damon, every single night I prayed and it never got better. I tried to be good, thinking if God didn't work, maybe karma would, but it didn't. As I got older I started shutting everyone out. I thought I was getting better, but I just got used to the pain." She nearly choked on her tears as the sob broke from her chest.

Damon moved on reflex, wrapping his arms around Elena and pulling her onto his lap. She buried her face into his chest and cried.

Damon rested his chin on her head, just wanting to be as close to her as possible in anyway. "There's only so much pain a heart can take." He whispered into her hair. "You, my dear, exceed the limits." With that he planted a kiss on her forehead, just holding her until her sobs were silenced.

After a couple hours of sitting quietly and whispering to each other about nothing, the stars finally came out. "I wish I could see the stars." Elena admitted. "I've had Jenna read me some romance novels, and every single author described them as amazing and beautiful." Elena whispered.

Damon looked at her, wishing to himself that she could see their beauty.

"I can't wait until I can see again." Elena said in an excited voice. "I can't wait to see you." She said lowering her voice and turning her head down, blushing.

"I'm not that impressive." Damon said chuckling. "And trust me, next to you-the stars are nothing." He said in a low, seductive voice.

Elena rose her head and shoved where she knew his shoulder was. "Could you be any more corny?" She laughed.

He chuckled with her, glad on finally breaking her mask of tears and heartbreak.

"We should go in." Damon whispered quietly, noticing the chilled night air and Elena's small tank top.

"That sounds good to me." Elena said in response.

Damon walked her to her room, set out a pair of new PJ's that his mom suggested and left her to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>It took Damon a long time to get to sleep. He was kept on the verge of tears into hours of the night. He could clearly picture Elena's face as she flinched when the plate shattered. He knew she was expecting a beating and it broke his heart realizing the extent of what she went through.<p>

His mind kept replaying the image of her looking up at him, her glasses free from her face, and in those big, brown eyes he could see how much pain and sadness was being held.

In the room right below Elena was tossing and turning in fear. The days events, the reminders of her past, caught up with her in the night. She was dreaming of every hit, every kick, every beating and burn and fight that left her scarred, if not physically mentally, just flashing over and over through her mind. Finally her dream takes on one scene. She's standing in the little, rugged room in her original home.

_Her mom was sick today, too much of her _medication or maybe she drank too much of the smelly stuff in the bottle_, Elena's little mind pieced together. _

_ Her 'dad' would be home soon. He always came home when the small clock in the kitchen started flashing. _

_ Elena ran to her room in hopes of hiding, but soon she heard the gravel shifting under his truck and quickly his boots were pounding up the stairs. _

_ "Get out here!" he yelled. Elena flinched, holding back the whimper in her throat. Her arms and legs still stung and her little ribs couldn't take anymore. _

_ She had no more time to think as the wooden door swung open, unleashing the furious man onto her. _

_ The kicks came in doubles, the punches were endless. Her crying seemed to urge him on. Finally he looked towards the window that Elena was looking out when he came in. He smirked down at her small, helpless body on the floor. _

_ "Finally we'll be done with ya." He muttered. _

_ He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the window. She wasn't even able to stand, let alone walk so he dragged her against the carpet, giving her new burns over the previous ones. _

_ He easily took both of her arms in a tight grip and held her out the window, relishing in her fear as she realized how high she was up. A small, rundown shack like there's didn't have a large main level so the window wasn't really too high, but to a three year old it looked like miles. _

_ He let out a throaty chuckle before releasing her. _

_ She screamed as loud as she could in fear, knowing the pain that would follow. _

Elena woke with an ear-piercing scream breaking from her lungs.

Damon hadn't been asleep in the first place so when he heard the scream he was quickly on alert. His eyes shot open and his stomach clenched in fear. He was quickly up and running down the stairs to Elena's room.

He ran through Elena's door and flicked on the light and find her sitting on her bed, her body racking from the sobs that were bursting from her mouth. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as if they wouldn't stop. Her arms were wrapped around her shaking form and at that moment, Damon knew he never saw anyone look more terrified.

"Hey, hey, you're okay." Damon whispered sitting on her bed. Elena flinched at the movement but quickly recognized the voice.

She flung her body towards him. He easily caught her and wrapped his arms around her back. She just cried into his neck, whimpering incoherently.

Miranda and David arrived a few moments later. Miranda covered her mouth in shock and sympathy. David felt his own tears welling up. Anyone could see the pain that caused Elena's whole body to shake.

"Elena hunny, Miranda and David are here. They want to make sure you're okay." Damon whispered into her ear.

Elena's checked kept constricting as she forced the words from her throat. "I-I-I'm sor-ry." She whimpered trying to get a hold of her tears. "I did-didn't mean t-to wake you u-up." Elena said. "I-it was just a n-nightmare. I-I'll be okay." She tried to assure them.

The tears easily told everyone otherwise. "I'll take it. You two have to get up for work in the morning."

They both nodded, casting a look of concern at Elena and went up the stairs.

"Shh, everything's okay now." Damon whispered.

"P-please stay with me tonight." Elena whimpered dissolving into tears.

"Of course." Damon whispered back. "I'm just going to turn off the light."

He got back to the bed and pulled back the covers, guiding her in and in turn, crawling in himself.

As soon as his skin made contact with hers, she had herself wrapped around him, close as possible. He got the message and wrapped his arms around her small, quivering frame. Holding her like this, it made her seem just that more fragile, and that much more in need of his protection.

* * *

><p>Elena woke the next morning and quickly became aware of her head resting on a bare, muscular chest. Last night's events came rushing to the surface and she turned red in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she broke down and woke everyone in the house up.<p>

She heard the yawn from Damon and felt his chest rise with the deep breath.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." Damon said in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry for waking you up last night." She said quietly.

"I was up already." Damon assured her.

"Oh, well thanks for staying with me anyways." Elena said with a small smile.

Damon let his own smile play on his lips. "Anything for you my lady." He said in a mock gentlemanly tone.

Elena chuckled, and shook her head playfully. Damon slowly pulled her up so they were sitting against the headboard, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Did you want to talk about last night?" He asked quietly.

"It was a really, really bad dream-or memory or whatever." Elena said in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Damon asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"It was the time m-my stepfather came home drunk. He beat me up really bad." Elena said quietly. "Um, he ended up dropping me out of the window. I could imagine it so clearly and-I don't-Damon I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to be hurt." She said a fresh wave of tears blooming.

"I-I'm sorry Elena." Damon said squeezing her tighter in a protective embrace.

"Damon, I-I really like you but you get me so scared." Elena whimpered. "I-I know you won't purposely hurt me, but what if it's an accident? What if you find someone better, because trust me Damon there is some perfect girl out there that will fall for you. I-I just don't see how someone so perfect can be with me… Damon I'm damaged goods." Elena whispered.

Damon bit his lip, feeling his heart clench at her words. "Elena you can't even begin to understand how much I've become to care for you these last few days."

Elena let the tears roll down her cheeks. For her whole life she had to be strong and she was tired of it. She just wanted to cry and scream and show exactly how she was feeling for once.

"We fell for each other fast Damon. What if you change your mind just as fast? I don't want to be hurt again." Elena said. "Once you've been hurt really badly, you have this fear that everyone you start to care about, will break you."

"I couldn't do that to you Elena." Damon admitted.

"You say that now." Elena whispered burying herself into the chest of the very guy she was trying to convince herself to run from. "I have so many feelings I haven't told anyone and I need to." Elena stressed. "But if I unload them onto you then that's one more thing that could push you away and I-I really need you."

Damon once again squeezed her tighter, wishing he could stop the flow of tears that seemed constant since last night. He realized that she was having the breakdown she needed for the last 17 years.

"You can tell me everything Elena, I won't judge you." Damon assured her honestly. "If you want to you can talk to a therapist, or counselor but you should talk to someone."

"Would you come with me? Hold my hand?" Elena asked quietly, feeling embarrassed for being so dependant.

"You know I will." He whispered planting a kiss on her forehead.

For awhile longer they just lied in bed. She could feel all the doubts surfacing. She knew how easily people could inflict pain, and how easily people left her. What if this perfect, amazing, loving family did too? What if they decided they didn't like her? She just squeezed Damon a bit tighter in response, too afraid to let go of how her life could be.

He knew the doubts that were running through her mind. They were all valid after what she's experienced. He figured helping her talk to a therapist would not only be good for her, which he knew was the most important, but also could help her trust in him more.

"I was thinking of going to the Grill today. You could meet some of the girls from around here. They hang out there a lot and I figure you may need some girl time eventually." Damon mentioned as they got out of bed.

"That sounds good. I'd like to get to know the people around here." Elena said.

"Okay, well it's almost noon." Damon said laughing. "Jeez the time went by fast. Anyways we could go for lunch?"

"Yeah, great. I'm just going to get a shower and get dressed." Elena said stepping into her on suite bathroom.

They both got ready and met at the front door. "Did you want to bring your cane, or will my hand work?" Damon said with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes but took the hand he gave her. He led her to the car, helping her in, before getting in and driving them to the Grill.

The place had enough people in it so that it wasn't boring, but not enough to make it overwhelming.

"I see Caroline over there with some other girls. She's pretty funny, really enthusiastic and maybe a bit of a bubble-brain but she's sweet. I think you'd like her." Damon admitted.

"Okay, will you introduce me?" Elena asked him shyly.

"Yeah, she's just over this way." Damon said leading her to one of the booths to the right.

"Hey Caroline, Rose, Anna." Damon said, nodding at each girl in turn. "This is Elena. She's living with my family now and I thought I'd let her meet some of the girls from town." Damon said.

"Oh, well hi there, I'm Caroline." A sweet, excited voice pitched out.

Caroline stuck out her hand, but after a few moments with no reaction from Elena she took it back with a frown, scoffing at the rude display.

"Sorry, I didn't know how to bring it up, er Elena?" Damon said, figuring she would want to explain herself.

"What happened? I'm sorry, did I miss something. I'm pretty much blind." Elena said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Um, pretty much blind?" Rose said rudely, eyeing Damon and Elena's hands locked together. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elena was taken aback by the harshness in either Rose or Anna's voice.

"Rose," Caroline said in a warning tone.

Elena missed Rose rolling her eyes, but Damon didn't, and eyed her sharply.

"It means I can see colours but they all blend together in one big blur, which is one reason I wear glasses. It mutes the colours, weakening them so they aren't as annoying on my eyes. I also don't like how people have to watch my eyes flickering everywhere." Elena explained.

Caroline and Anna nodded in understanding while Rose was picking at her fingernails.

"Um, Damon, Bonnie is on her way, so I didn't know if…" Caroline trailed off, unsure of what to say.

A cold voice broke the awkward silence. "Damon." A clipped voice said from behind.

Elena just followed Damon's lead turning slightly towards the addition. She wanted to ask who Bonnie was but she could guess that she was about to find out.

"Bonnie." Damon said in a polite tone, although it was quite warmer than hers.

"So, you have _another_ new play thing?" She said, feigning curiosity.

Damon glared daggers at Bonnie and Elena just looked to the ground.

"Bonnie, maybe you should just leave." Caroline snapped, her loyalty pushing towards Damon and his new friend.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked to Caroline in surprise. "Me? Seriously Caroline. You know what he did and you're sticking up for him? What the hell happened to 'best friends'?

"Attacking an innocent girl isn't the best friend I knew." Caroline snapped back.

Bonnie looked at the three girls baffled. Caroline was glaring at her intently, while Rose was indifferent. Anna seemed to keep her respect to Caroline, not bothering to look in Bonnie's direction.

"Wow guys." Bonnie said raising her eyebrows. "Some friends you are." She said coldly, turning on a heel and leaving.

"I'm sorry about her Elena." Caroline said waving her hand. "She holds a wee bit of a grudge."

"No, no I should apologize." Damon said sheepishly. "I'll explain everything later." He whispered in her ear.

Elena nodded, knowing that he better explain it all later, but for now she just wanted to spend sometime hanging out with the girls. Caroline seemed fun and loyal although quite headstrong. Anna, Elena learned, was quiet but such a sweet girl, intelligent too. Rose seemed to be quiet and clipped, at least towards Elena. By her sickingly sweet tone towards Damon, she figured that Rose was either an ex, or quite interested in Damon. Elena didn't like either option.

Overall the afternoon went well, but Elena had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her that when they got home, she needed to talk to Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know Bonnie is a little OOC, but I need her to be for the plot I have in mind. You can pretty much tell I'm not a big fan of hers and nor was I a fan of Rose.<strong>

**Please Please Please leave a review! They mean a lot.!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

So Caroline and Anna confirmed they would be at the party for Saturday. Rose only agreed knowing that over half the town would be there and she didn't want to be left out and Damon only invited her to be polite.

As they were driving home Damon tried keeping up a conversation but Elena's mind was focused on Bonnie and her strange attitude towards Elena and Damon today. Did Damon do something to her? Elena realized although he was really sweet to her now, he wasn't in the beginning. She guessed he could be quite rude and obnoxious and maybe that was what happened with Bonnie.

"So, you, Caroline and Anna seem to get on well." Damon commented when the silence took over. "Rose is a bit of a trouble maker, don't mind her."

"Why was she so rude to me?" Elena asked, not very offended but more curious about the girls cold attitude towards her.

"I took her out on one date two years ago. She's been trying to get a follow up date for the last two years, but I'm not interested. She doesn't quite get it." Damon said sounding amused.

"Oh well, what happened with Bonnie?" Elena asked, determined to get answers.

Damon's hands clenched on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched. He didn't want to talk about it but he knew he couldn't shut Elena out from his past after she told him everything about hers. It wouldn't be fair. He took a deep breath ready to explain everything to her.

"We started seeing each other for about six months last year. I told her I wanted to keep it casual, that way no one got hurt and we were free to do whatever we wanted." Damon explained. "I was seventeen and I wanted to see how things went. I didn't want to be tied to one girl. On our 'six month anniversary'," Damon said mockingly. "She caught me with another girl." Elena could hear the trace of guilt in his voice.

"So, the whole 'no one gets hurt' thing didn't work, huh?" Elena said knowingly.

"Obviously not. She had a complete meltdown and wouldn't leave her room for days. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the year except for one text that night that said 'It's over.' I thought we covered that after she screamed in my face but I guess she wanted to get her point across. She still only talks to me when she wants to spite me, like today." Damon concluded.

"I don't think she should have held a grudge this long, as long as you apologized." Elena said before turning towards him with narrowed eyes. "You did apologize, right?"

Damon sighed. "I apologized for giving her the wrong idea, the idea that we were exclusive." Damon admitted.

"Damon." Elena groaned. "Clearly she was hurt. Didn't you think your pride could take a little hit to make her feel better?"

"Looking back yeah, but at the time I was in my last year of high school with all the guys looking up to me. I admit, I was shallow and my reputation was everything." Damon told her.

Elena nodded, letting it go because she figured the past was the past, but suddenly her heart clenched in fear. "Damon." Elena said quietly.

He turned his head to her as they pulled in the driveway and he parked the car. "Yeah?" He asked, unable to hear the worry in her voice.

"Are we exclusive?" Elena asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Damon turned to her in shock, realizing her doubts. "Elena, I thought I made it clear, I don't want any other girl but you."

"That's a yes, right?" Elena said biting her lip.

Damon pressed his lips to hers passionately. "Yes, Elena. We are one hundred percent exclusive. I don't even want to imagine you interested in anyone else."

Elena's answer was a bright smile as he gave her one last peck. He then opened her door and led her inside.

They stayed quiet, knowing that David and Miranda were sleeping above them. Damon left Elena to get changed into her Pajama's and to get into his own plaid pajama pants, deciding on going shirtless, it wasn't like Elena could see.

He didn't tell her, but after he got dressed he pulled out a case of movies, wondering if she was interested in hearing any of them, and popped some popcorn. He read online that people that were blind still did regular stuff, even go to the movies, but that you would have to describe what was happening in the silent parts.

Meanwhile in her room Elena was getting changed. She had chosen the dark blue satin night gown that Miranda bought for her. There was lace embroidery at the top and bottom and it sat at mid thigh, held up with thin spaghetti straps. It was cool and light in the hot room and just imagining it made Elena feel beautiful, yet sexy. She wouldn't be showing it to anyone she figured as she crawled into bed, but at least she felt good about herself for once.

She slipped under her sheet, leaving the thick duvet at the end of the bed for colder nights.

She nearly fell out of bed when a knock sounded on the door. It creaked open a little and she heard Damon's whisper. "Elena? You still awake?" He asked quietly, afraid she may be asleep.

"I'm still up." Elena assured him although she pulled the sheet up to her chin, now extremely self conscious of her sleeping attire.

She heard his feet pad across the floor and she felt the sinking of the bed by her legs as he sat down.

"I'm sorry for coming in so late but I thought maybe we could watch, and er- listen to a movie together?" Damon said nervously. "I mean that's if you are interested, and not too tired." He murmured quietly.

"I'd love to Damon, let me just get changed." Elena said, just as nervous.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" He asked raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

Elena stuttered nervously, no real words coming out. Damon took the sheet from her hands and tugged it down. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Elena was sitting in front of him, her hair slightly messy from lying down and a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She was biting her lip innocently in her nervousness and it just added to how sexy he thought she looked in that lacy, satin slip she was wearing. It covered just the essentials and had him wanting her even more than when she was in that little bikini.

Elena no longer felt beautiful or sexy in the outfit. She was embarrassed and felt like a little girl getting caught playing dress up. Damon hadn't said a word since he revealed her outfit and she felt the after effects of humiliation at his silence.

"I'm going to get changed now." Elena said meekly, her face bright red and her eyes prickling with tears.

Damon saw the look on her face, and cursed himself once again for making her feel so unsure of herself. She couldn't see his face and his silence got her unnerved and uncertain of herself.

"Elena, I-I-," He started but took a deep breath getting himself under control. "You can't see my face so you have no idea that my jaw dropped just now." Damon whispered in a husky voice. "It's not that I don't like these outfits, you just get me speechless, and that's a pretty difficult thing to do."

Elena rose her head a bit, shocked at what was really going on in his mind.

"You look so sexy." He whispered in her ear.

Elena bit her lip, but this time her nerves were on edge because of how close she knew he must be and the sheer seductiveness of his words. She stopped worrying and lifted her hands. She found his arms and ran her hands up until they were on his shoulders. He gave her a boost of confidence with his words and with how much he seemed to care for her the past few days.

She leaned towards him and leaned in to kiss him, but ended up giving him a peck on the nose. She reeled back in embarrassment, losing her confidence as quickly as she gained it. The whole relationship was a tug and pull of her confidence and uncertainty.

Damon just chuckled and leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the nose in response. He loved the small smile that graced her features as she recovered from the embarrassment.

He hated how self conscious the people from her past made her and was set on changing her opinion of herself. "If you could see yourself, just for one day, you would see how everyone else sees you, and my God you're beautiful" Damon whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

Elena didn't want to be faced with the embarrassment once again but she wanted him so desperately at that moment. She wanted to feel his passion, his protection, she wanted to get a small sense of what could possibly be love.

Her arms once again found his shoulders and she moved them up to tangle in his silky hair. He easily got the hint and brought his lips down to meet hers.

She couldn't believe it but his kisses just kept getting better and better. They were closing in on addicting as he gently sucked on her bottom lip. Her hands untangled themselves from his soft locks and ran down his chest. She felt every contour of his muscles and from the tips of her toes, she was tingling on edge.

All the while his hands were roaming up her sides, her nightgown slowly slipping up. He moaned in appreciation, noticing the black lace lingerie that covered her most intimate part, as if she dressed for him alone.

He pushed her back against the pillows, placing himself above her, his lips never leaving hers. One of his hands roamed over her flat, toned stomach the other he rested beside her head to keep his weight off her. Her hands ran a constant course up and down the defined muscle of his chest, sometimes reaching up to caress his back.

"Elena," He moaned into her mouth. She responded by drawing her tongue against his lower lip skillfully, practically begging for entrance. He knew they should stop because he didn't know if he'd be able to pull himself away later, but once her tongue slipped into his mouth he knew he couldn't stop her now. It felt too damn perfect.

She dug her nails into his back as he pushed his arousal against her core, giving into the intense pleasure and he released a groan. "W-we need to stop." Damon panted.

She felt his breath against her lips as he said the words lowly, and she knew they had to stop before going too far, as if this wasn't too far already.

"You're right." Elena said breathily, planting one last passionate kiss to his lips before he pulled away and moved off the bed, not risking any more temptation.

"So, how about that movie?" He said swallowing thickly as she adjusted the tiny nightgown.

"Um, yeah. Could I get a glass of water first?" Elena asked feeling quite hot, even in the tiny slip.

Damon nodded to himself. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He agreed. He interlocked their fingers and led her into the kitchen. He got them both glasses of cold water and led her into the living room where a bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table with a stack of DVD's.

"What genre do you want to watch?" Damon asked, taking a seat on the couch.

She sat beside him nearly on his lap, not that he was complaining, and asked him for a comedy.

"What about Bridesmaids?" Damon suggested. He remembered hearing his mother and her friends laughing at it hysterically a few nights ago.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Elena said.

Damon got up and put the movie on, turned off the lamp and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. He sat down, just as close as they were before and placed the popcorn on his lap before wrapping his arm around Elena.

Through out the movie they grinned and chuckled at the pure humor of the movie, trying to stifle their laughs so they wouldn't wake the adults above them.

Damon was concerned that Elena would be upset, unable to see but then he closed his eyes and just listened and although you couldn't get the full effect, the humor was pretty straightforward.

"So, how did you like it?" He asked when the movie ended.

"It was great!" Elena said enthusiastically, but she quickly yawned. "But I think I better get to bed. What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

"1:20." Damon said chuckling. "I'll walk you to your room." He said.

When they got there Damon gave Elena a sweet peck on her lips and went upstairs to his own room. As he drifted to sleep Damon realized that maybe, just maybe he was in love.

Elena herself lied in her bed, under the sheets thinking of the sheer passion of the moment they had earlier and a sweet smile played on her lips. As she closed her eyes Elena thought that maybe, just maybe this was how it felt to be loved.

* * *

><p>The two met downstairs the next morning to find a note signed by David and Miranda. Damon read it out loud for Elena.<p>

_**We've gone to work out arrangements for Saturday.  
>Damon, you have four days to invite all your friends! Get to it!<br>Elena hunny, Damon will be taking you out to get a party dress today or tomorrow. **_

_**Don't worry, he will help you choose something that looks stunning. **_

_**We have our cell phones on us. **_

_**-David and Miranda **_

Damon chuckled at parts through the letter and Elena smiled, imagining Miranda and David's voices at certain parts.

"So did you want me to take you out today or tomorrow?" Damon asked her as they dug into the pancakes Damon made.

"Today would be good. I have an appointment with my optometrist tomorrow. They are going to start the first stage of my recuperation." Elena said smiling brightly.

"So, you're eyes will be working again soon?" Damon asked, excited for her.

"Not too soon, but in a couple of months they will." Elena said in a giddy voice. "I've had to take these eye drops every day for the last seventeen years, or at least when possible. I hope I can stop once I get my vision back." She commented.

"Have you had any surgery to help?" Damon asked curiously with his mouth full.

Elena smiled at his boyish behavior and nodded. "A few times spaced out over the years. The last one they did was two years ago. That's when they told me that it will take some time and a lot of sessions with them to get it back to perfect vision." She explained.

Damon nodded in understanding, swallowing his mouthful of pancakes. "Will you need to go through surgery again?" Damon asked nervously.

Elena nodded, her mouth full. She swallowed and started to explain. "Well I'm getting tested to see if I qualify for a prosthetic cornea transplant."

Damon looked at her with scrunched eyebrows before realizing he had to voice his thoughts. "Um, English please?" He asked.

She smirked at him realizing how someone that didn't have to live with her blindness wouldn't understand at all. "They are going to see if they can replace the damaged part of my eyes." She explained.

"Aah." Damon said, nodding in understanding.

"After that I'll have months, maybe weeks until I can see again!" Elena said, her pitch rising in pure excitement.

Damon smiled at her enthusiasm. He really hoped that she would qualify for the surgery. She was so excited about it and couldn't imagine her being let down.

"Well, once we're done we can go looking for a dress for the party." Damon said with a smile.

Soon they were out at the mall hitting a few dress shops. Damon gave his honest opinion, telling her each dress was beautiful but they would know when they found 'the one'.

Elena easily agreed. "Yeah, we'll know the one when you go speechless." Elena laughed.

Damon smiled at her carefree laugh but scoffed. "Now look who's getting cocky." He joked.

They walked into the next store laughing as a saleswoman stepped forward. "Will you be needing any help today?" The older woman asked, raising her eyebrows at Damon.

"Yes, actually, that would be great." Elena replied. "I'm looking for a dress for a party on Saturday." Elena explained. "I want something that's classy, but still young and modern."

"And sexy." Damon added cheekily.

The old woman shook her head but smiled at the budding romance of the two.

"Do you have any idea what style of dress, or any ideas?" The saleswoman asked, her gaze returning to Elena.

Elena decided to help the woman understand so they could properly find a dress. She never really knew how to say it up front but the saleswomen couldn't help her if they didn't know. "Well, actually I'm blind so I was wondering if you could help me a bit more than usual. I don't exactly know what would look good on me." Elena explained.

The old woman's mouth dropped for a second and she looked to Damon, as if for confirmation. When she saw he kept a straight face she nodded.

"If you would like to stand out a bright red would look stunning on you." The woman suggested. I have one that sounds just what you're looking for. Do you know what size you are?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a four." Elena said.

The woman nodded and walked off to find the dress she was talking about. She came back and led Elena to a change room. "Oh, would you like some help fitting into that?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, it's okay." Elena said lightly. "If I have some trouble I'll be sure to ask." She said with a small smile.

She went into the change room and pulled the dress on. She walked out and was finally met with the silence that she grew to hope for.

"Absolutely perfect." The old saleswoman cooed.

Damon stared at her for a moment. The bright red dress clung to her curves in the most appealing way. It had a sweetheart neckline and halter straps displaying her neck beautifully.

Damon swallowed thickly. "Um, that's the one." He said trying to control his husky voice around the old woman. "Let me just try one thing." He said standing and approaching her. He removed her glasses, revealing her whole face.

"That's better." He said quietly. "These things hide too much of your face for my liking." Damon said shaking his head playfully.

Elena shook her head with a bright smile. "So, is this the one?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Absolutely." Damon said, looking her up and down. "Although, if we get you this one you have to promise no dancing with other guys." Damon said with a joking tone, although he was dead serious.

"As long as you don't dance with other girls I don't see a problem." Elena said chuckling, though she was just as serious.

They bought the dress and left the mall arriving home to find Miranda and David home.

"Did you find a dress?" David asked as they walked into the living room.

"Yes we did." Damon said with a smile.

"Let's see it!" Miranda said excitedly.

Elena shifted nervously. She cared so much about the two, amazing peoples opinions and just prayed they would like the dress. She realized they paid for it and it got her stomach clenched in even more fear at the new understanding.

When she walked out in the dress she heard the collective gasp from both of them and winced. "I can return it if you don't like it. I can get something classier or…" Elena trailed off nervously.

"No, no that's not it. The dress is absolutely beautiful." Miranda assured her.

"Stunning." David agreed. "Damon, you better keep an eye on this one." His dad laughed. "She's going to have a line of guys waiting for you to mess up."

Damon's eyes widened at his fathers words and he frowned. It clicked that what his dad said, no matter if he was joking, was true.

"I won't mess it up." Damon said, desperately trying to convince himself just as much as he was his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I went back and changed it so Matt's ex is some random, not Caroline cause I want her in the story! Thanks to <strong>**Dark-Supernatural-Angel for reminding me!**

** That 'almost-smut' scene was the first time I ever wrote anything like that, so please go easy on me! **

**Pleaseeeee Leave A Review! ****(I love love love them!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The next day Damon drove Elena to her appointment at her optometrist. She walked up to the secretary who smiled and nodded for them to sit down.

They were there for five minutes, holding hands and talking about the party when Elena's optometrist, Dr. Laura Harper came out and led her into her office leaving Damon waiting nervously in the waiting room for the results.

"So Elena, do you know what today's appointment is about?" Dr. Harper asked Elena.

"Aren't you going to see if I qualify for the prosthetic cornea transplant?" Elena asked.

"That's exactly it." The optometrist confirmed before starting different tests and setting Elena up at different machines.

"Well, I see no problem going through with it." Dr. Laura said enthusiastically, a big smile on her face.

"Really?" Elena said excitedly. "I'm going to see again?" She squealed.

"Absolutely. Everything checks out great. You were already starting to recover slightly, with being able to make out colours. Replacing the cornea will give you the ability to see the shapes and lines and all the colours will stop blurring together." The doctor explained. "I believe your vision will go back to perfect." She assured her.

"Well where do we go from here?" Elena asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Well, your name will be put on a list that is wired to the local eye bank." She explained. Elena shivered slightly at the thought of a place holding eyeballs, but shook off the thought and listened intently. "Usually the wait isn't very long. The eye bank tests all the eyes before they are released for AIDS, hepatitis, anything that could cause harm to you and the cornea will be checked to make sure it is in perfect condition." She continued. "Once they contact me and let me know they've found the donor cornea's I will call you and we'll set up a date for your surgery. We'll put eye drops in your eyes, and you will be given an anesthesia to put you to sleep." Elena listened nervously as she begun to explain the surgery. "The lids will be kept open using a medical device called a lid speculum. We will remove your cornea, and sew in the donor. You will have to wear these little funny looking things called eye shields for a week after. After that we will take them off, I will remove the stitches and you'll be able to see again!" The doctor finished enthusiastically.

Elena nodded, her stomach feeling somewhat sick at the thought of sowing part of her eye but she knew it would all be worth it. "What are the risks?" Elena asked quietly.

"Well, there is a possibility the transplant will be rejected. There is only a 5% chance for that though. The worst complications which are very rare are infection, bleeding, swelling or glaucoma but they are able to be treated. In the case that the transplant is rejected we would put you back on the waiting list and have you in again to try the surgery again with a different donor." The doctor told her, easing her fears.

"Well thank you. Just give me a call when you get any news." Elena told the doctor as she was led into the waiting room.

"I promise I will." The doctor assured her.

Damon met them in the waiting room, practically jumping from his seat. "So, how did it go?" Damon asked quickly.

"Well," Elena started with a solemn expression. His face fell instantly at her expression. "I'm going to see again!" She said a smile breaking onto her features.

Damon gave her his own wide grin giving her a hug that lifted her off the ground. "Don't scare me like that!" He warned her chuckling. "I thought you didn't qualify."

Elena laughed but squeezed him tighter. "Let's go tell David and Miranda!" She said excitedly. "Oh and I have to tell Jenna!" Elena said practically bouncing as they walked to the car.

"We can go see Jenna Sunday, if you want?" Damon said smiling over at the ecstatic Elena.

"Yeah, that would be great." Elena said. Her cheeks had started to hurt from smiling. She was so excited to be able to see what Jenna looks like, and her new house and Miranda and David but she absolutely could not wait to see Damon!

They arrive at the house and Damon went silent as they parked.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked him, noticing the sudden silence.

"My Aunt and Uncles car is here." Damon explained with a frown. "Stefan is here." He huffed.

"Oh, well I guess we should go in. It's better than prolonging the inevitable." Elena said with a small sigh.

Damon got out and opened Elena's door, taking her hand and leading her into the house. They heard voices from the living room and Damon walked in to see his mom and dad along with his uncle Giuseppe, his Aunt Elizabeth, and his cousin Stefan.

"Hello Damon, Elena. You're back earlier than I expected." Miranda said smiling.

"Hey Ma," Damon said guiding Elena over to the loveseat and pulling her down onto his lap. "Yeah it all went pretty quick, but Elena has something she wants to tell you both."

David and Miranda turned their attention away from David's brother and his family for a moment and turned to Elena.

"I qualify for the Cornea transplant! I'm going to see again!" Elena said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh!" Miranda said, placing her hand over her mouth in surprise and happiness.

"That's amazing!" David said. He quickly stood up, taking Elena's hand and pulling her up into a hug. "You must be ecstatic!" He said with a bright smile of his own.

"I'm so excited!" Elena said. "A little nervous but it will be worth it."

"Absolutely." Miranda agreed.

David released her but she was suddenly in a friendly embrace by someone else. "Congrats Elena." She heard Stefan's voice say in her ear.

"Thanks Stefan." Elena said, slightly uncomfortable.

He released her after a moment and she was taken by the waist from behind and quickly pulled back onto Damon's lap.

"Sorry about that." Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena nodded but really felt her stomach knot, almost in a sick feeling. She thought Stefan was creepy and didn't like how forward and touchy he was acting with her.

"So Elena, we never got to introduce you. This is my brother Giuseppe Salvatore and his wife Elizabeth." David explained.

"Hello Elena." Giuseppe acknowledged politely.

"It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth said, in a slightly more snooty voice.

"You too." Elena said with a tentative smile, nervous around these colder more posh people.

The conversation lacked the warmth that Elena grew used to at the Salvatore dinners. She tried to converse with Damon's Uncle and Aunt but gave up after several failed clipped conversations.

Finally they left at seven o' clock, Stefan planting a kiss on Elena's hand, mentioning he'd see her at the party.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind them.

"Well that went well." Miranda said jokingly. Apparently everyone felt the same way Elena did.

"Ma, you need to warn me when they're coming over. I need to prepare." Damon said chuckling.

David and Miranda laughed lightly. "Hey," David said. "They sprang this on us. I wish I could've prepared too."

"Sorry about that Elena." Miranda said sweetly. "They are a bit over the top." She explained.

David continued. "They are quite focused on family name and ranks and money." He said rolling his eyes. "We've turned out polar opposites."

"I can see that." Elena said with a smile, glad she wasn't the only one that noticed the coldness of the other Salvatore's.

"So when will your surgery be?" David asked, with a concerned frown.

"Well, first my doctor will call me when they find a donor for me." Elena explained. "Then we will set up a date for the surgery. After that I'll have to wear these eye shields things that cover my eyes for a week. After they take those off she said I'll be able to see perfectly. I'll just have some drops to put in everyday for a year."

"Oh, well how long will it take for them to find a donor?" Miranda asked.

"A few weeks." Elena said. "She said it could be as quick as one week."

"Wow, that's so exciting!" David exclaimed.

"I know." Elena squealed happily.

"So are you ready for Saturday?" Miranda asked nervously. "I hope you're still okay with the whole party thing."

"Oh yeah, I'm actually getting pretty excited." Elena admitted.

"I'm so glad." Miranda said releasing a breath. "I was scared you were just trying to be nice. Now with your dress, are you able to walk in heels or should we get you some flats?" Miranda asked, her mind returning to the fun and energetic Miranda Elena was getting used to.

"I can walk in heels." Elena assured her. "Jenna wanted me to practice. She said she was preparing me for my wedding day." Elena laughed. "I wore her heels around the foster home a few times."

"Great! We are the same size and I have some black pumps that would look stunning with your dress." Miranda said. "Would you like to try them on?"

"Sure, thank you Miranda." Elena said.

"Oh you're welcome hunny." Miranda said leading Elena upstairs.

The shoes fit Elena perfectly and she showed Miranda exactly how well she could walk in them. Her pride shined through, knowing it was a difficult task to learn for someone with her disability but now when she put heels on she could pass as a model on a runway.

"Well, I think I better head off to bed." Elena said.

"Oh yeah, two more days until the party." Miranda said. Tomorrow is Friday and I'll be helping out down at the soup kitchen then working down the road with Ms. Flowers, helping her with her garden." Miranda told her. "David has the day off though, so maybe you two could do some bonding?" She suggested.

"I'd like that." Elena smiled.

"Great, well I'll leave you so you can get some sleep." Miranda said, shutting the door and walking down the hall.

Elena got into her PJ's short shorts and a large t shirt and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Everything was finally working out for once.

* * *

><p>She woke the next morning to the smell of burning and the fire detector beeping loudly. She grabbed her can and in her panic guided herself out her room, tears leaking from her eyes. It could be 2am for all she knew but she didn't take the time to grab her Braille watch. She was stopped from her panic by David grabbing her wrist.<p>

Elena jumped spinning towards whoever grabbed her. "Hey, Elena it's just me." He said in a calming voice. "I burnt the pancakes." He assured her. "It's okay." He said wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders.

Elena cried against her the man who had been amazing to her. He easily filled a place in her heart and she quickly saw him as maybe not a dad, but an uncle or something. She dropped her cane wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling away and sniffling. "I-I just I thought there was a fire and I could smell the smoke and burning and the alarm and…" She trailed off in her broken voice.

"I'm so sorry Elena." David said with a sad and sorrowful look on his face. "I should've gone to tell you as soon as it started beeping, I just didn't think about it."

Damon finally came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Seriously Dad? You need to stop trying to cook." He pulled his hand away and saw his Dad looking embarrassed and sorry and Elena wiping tears off her cheeks. "What happened?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing." Elena assured him. "I just got a little freaked. No big deal." She said attempting to sound nonchalant about it.

"Nothing, huh." Damon said turning his eyes to his fathers.

_'Later' _David mouthed.

Damon nodded and took Elena's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You want me to finish breakfast, dad?" Damon said with a small smirk.

"Whatever." David huffed, a smile on his face. "Just be happy you got blessed with your mother's natural cooking skills." He grumbled playfully.

Damon chuckled and walked Elena to the kitchen, helping her in her seat before moving towards the stove and starting a new batch of pancakes and sausage.

"So Elena, what are our plans for today?" David asked her, sitting on the opposite side.

"Your plans? Am I not involved?" Damon asked.

"We're going to do some bonding Damon." David said. "We've bonded enough over the years. I'm getting sick of you." David said jokingly.

"Ouch, that hurts dad." Damon said, putting his hand over his chest dramatically.

Elena smiled at the whole encounter but thought about possibilities that would intrigue both of them. "Maybe fishing, bowling? Something like that?" Elena offered. "I've never done either."

"How about both?" David said cheerfully loving both ideas. "We have all day."

"What? I don't get to go bowling?" Damon said, shocked.

"You can take me out bowling another time." Elena smiled. "I need some practice so I can whoop your butt when you do."

"I take that challenge." Damon said with a smirk placing breakfast on everyone's plate.

Elena and David finished quickly, ready for their day together. David packed everything and soon they were getting in the car.

"Have fun without me." Damon yelled out the door.

"We will." David called back laughing.

Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes as they rolled out the driveway.

"So, fishing first?" David asked.

"Sounds good to me." Elena nodded.

They made a stop at a gas station to refill the tank and get some bait from an old man with a stand and arrived at the lake twenty minutes later and David pulled out two fishing poles and the bait and led Elena to the dock.

"Just, be careful." David said nervously. "Damon hooked himself and other people a few times as a kid."

"Are you crazy? I'm sorry but I am not sticking a hook through a worm! The guts will squirt out!" Elena laughed. "I thought the guys were supposed to do that for the girls."

David laughed, and Elena relished in the sound. Most men in her life had never sounded happy like David did just now, and well every other day. In the beginning Elena was nervous about being scared around David but it was impossible to be scared of someone so sweet and warm.

David baited the hook and handed the fishing pole to Elena. He adjusted her arms and took her forearms showing her the motion to follow.

Elena followed his actions for real and heard a subtle _Kerplunk i_n the water.

"That one actually went far for a beginner." David said proudly.

Elena beamed but gave him a fake frown. "You aren't just saying that to make me feel good?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll never know." David joked. Elena laughed with him.

By one they were both pretty hungry. They each caught a few little fish but threw them back in the water every time. Elena squealed when he put the fish in her hands to release it. It was wet and slimy and wriggled in her palms. She was happy when it jumped from her hands back into the water.

They drove down to East Side Mario's for lunch, both scrubbing their hands before digging in. "This is amazing." Elena told him taking a bite of the Spaghetti he ordered for her.

"I knew you would like that." David beamed, taking a bite of his own spaghetti.

"So, I don't know how bowling will work out." Elena laughed.

David chuckled, though was kind of surprised by how carefree Elena was in making silly jokes about her blindness. She made everyone feel at ease with commenting on it, or asking questions or making little jokes themselves.

"Bumpers?" David suggested with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea." Elena grinned. "I bet we'll be the oldest ones using them, but I think that's better than a full game of gutter balls."

"Hey, I'm talking about the bumpers for me!" David joked.

"Haha, you're funny." Elena said sarcastically, though she was wearing a smile.

"Where did you think Damon got it from?" David laughed.

Soon they left the restaurant and were on their way to the bowling ally. David got the bumpers up luckily and they spent the afternoon bowling.

David announced that Elena had actually beaten him in the last game.

"Woo!" Elena yelled happily.

"That one must've been luck." David told her.

Elena scoffed as they got into the car. "That was pure talent." Elena corrected. "If I can beat you blind, just wait until I can see." Elena said.

"You're challenging all the Salvatore men, huh?" David said. "Trying to take our pride, are ya?" David laughed. Elena smiled feeling a new connection with David.

She wished that he really had been her uncle growing up, or a neighbor or something. Maybe not a dad because then Damon would be her brother. She shuddered internally at the thought, but she did admit, David was an amazing man who she hoped would stay in her life.

They picked up McDonalds on the way. David insisted that Elena try the Big Mac at least once. He was completely surprised when she actually finished. They arrived home and as soon as they stepped in Elena heard David pause. She stopped too. "Wow." He said looking around.

"What?" Elena asked curiously.

"Miranda went all out on this place for your party." David explained. At that moment Miranda descended the stairs.

"How does it look?" She asked David hesitantly.

"Absolutely amazing." David answered. "Elena, we will be sure to take lots of pictures so you can see them after your surgery." David said.

"Thank you so much!" Elena said. "I really wish I could see it now though. I know you must have done a great job Miranda."

"Well thank you dear." Miranda said warmly.

"Your welcome." Elena replied.

Everyone decided to go to bed early. "Did you and my dad have fun today?" Damon asked as he walked Elena to her room.

"Of course! He is amazing Damon. You are so lucky." Elena replied.

"Yeah, he's always been great. I think he always wanted a girl too." Damon said.

Elena smiled, happy that they all saw her as a positive addition to their household.

"Night 'Lena." Damon said kissing her forehead.

"Night Damon." She whispered back before crawling into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention the line about Elena's cornea transplant last chapter was from PLL. It wouldn't actually work on eyes that got bleach but it sounded technical enough.<strong>

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel! -Thanks for helping me when I write mistakes. I'm really glad you let me know so I can go back and change them! Thank you! **

**Please Leave a Review! They mean the world to me and keep me updating fast! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Elena woke early Saturday morning to help prepare the house for the party. She did what she could to help clean and decorate. She wished she could see Miranda's decorative job after hearing Damon and David compliment it over and over.

"My dad is taking tons of pictures so you can see it later." Damon told her.

Elena smiled just like any other time they talked about her sight returning. "Once the party starts I hope he stops. I don't want him to feel obligated to take pictures because of me."

"Elena, trust me. This is just like every other party." Damon assured her. "He is known as the photographer at all our gatherings."

At quarter after four everyone went to get dressed. Miranda helped Elena into her tight red dress and curled her hair. She applied natural make up just helping to enhance Elena's beauty. She got Elena her sleek black pumps and the look was complete.

Elena grabbed her sunglasses on the way out, despite Miranda's protests.

"You look beautiful." Miranda said truthfully.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." Elena said with a smile.

Miranda walked her out the door and they met both men.

Damon's jaw literally dropped as he looked Elena up and down. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes were taking her in as she strutted out looking twice as good as any model out there.

"Wow." Damon said. "You look gorgeous Elena." Damon said stepping in front of her.

"Thanks Damon." Elena said quietly, turning red from his compliment.

"Just to let you know, we match." Damon said proudly.

"Really?" Elena said with a smile.

"Yes really. I got my bright red tie on just for you." Damon said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Smile for a picture." David said suddenly.

Damon pulled Elena closer and she placed her hand on her chest.

"Say cheese!" David said enthusiastically.

"Cheese!" They both laughed.

"Perfect." David replied after taking the picture.

"He'll be at that all night." Damon whispered in her ear. "Lot's of candid shots."

Elena laughed and nodded in understanding as Damon took her hand. She heard the doorbell ring for the first time of the evening and took a deep breath, ready to introduce herself to the residents of Mystic Falls.

She didn't have to worry long when Damon told her it was Tyler and Matt.

"Hello boys." Miranda greeted them as they walked in the door.

"Hey Mrs. Salvatore. How's it going?" Tyler asked.

"I'm great. We're all glad you could make it tonight." Miranda said, smiling.

The boys met Damon and Elena in the 'party room' which was pretty much a small hall, a large space with high ceilings.

"Hey guys." Damon greeted them.

"Hey." They said simultaneously.

"And hello Elena." Tyler greeted with a smile.

"Hey guys." Elena returned with a smile.

People continued to file in and Elena welcomed each one that was introduced to her with a kind smile and a warm voice. She was set on being friendly with each person she came into contact with. She didn't want to make any enemies even though at times it was difficult.

"Hello Elena." An overly polite voice drawled from behind.

Damon had left her for a moment to get some drinks and of course Stefan used that time to start talking to her. For the sake of being accepted into the hearts of all Salvatore's Elena gave him a warm smile. "Hello Stefan. How are you?"

"I'm fine, much better now." He said openly.

"And why would that be?" Elena asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses.

"Because, now I'm talking to the most beautiful girl at the party." Stefan said and Elena frowned.

"Stefan, I know we haven't come right out and said it but I thought it was obvious that Damon and I are together." Elena told him, tired of beating around the bush and what not.

"I know." Stefan said, and she heard and felt him step closer. "But he was never exclusive." Stefan said, attempting to give her a seductive tone. "That gives you freedom." He told her lifting his hand to her cheek.

Right as she was about to pull away she heard his voice. "What's going on here?" The hard voice said from behind. She reeled back from Stefan's touch her mouth gaping.

"Elena and I were just having a little chat." Stefan said coolly.

"Get out of here Stefan." Damon said in a clipped tone.

Elena heard Stefan's footsteps retreating across the room.

"Damon I-" Elena started but quickly felt a finger against her lips.

"I'm not falling for Stefan's game Elena." Damon explained. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I trust you."

Elena released a breath and wrapped her arms around Damon's waist, her face falling into her chest. "When I can see again, that stuff won't happen." She whispered, feeling the need to assure him. "I'll be able to see it coming. I'll avoid it."

"I know you will." He said quietly, reassuring her and himself. It wasn't the first time Stefan tried to steal a girl from him, but Damon wouldn't allow himself to lose Elena like that.

"You don't sound so sure." Elena murmured nervously.

"I've been hurt in the past Elena. Stefan's done some brutal stuff for a cousin and he just gets me nervous." Damon admitted.

"Want to get some drinks and talk about it?" Elena asked.

"Maybe not now." Damon said with a sigh.

"Now is a good a time as any." Elena offered trying to hide how curious she was about his and Stefan's past.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Damon said leading her into a secluded part of the house. He guided her onto his lap as he sat on a window seat. She turned to face him as he explained.

"There was this girl I ran into named Katherine two years ago." Damon started. "I thought I loved her, and I thought she felt the same way, but damn she was a good actress. She had the most innocent looking smile but it just covered how cunning and manipulative she really was. She was my first real relationship. The first time I really let anyone into my heart, as cheesy as it sounds." Damon explained. "We hung out in a large group, with Ty, Matt, Stefan, Me, Rose and Katherine. I caught a few flirty little glances between Stefan and her but I never thought anything of it, but when my birthday came around I went to go see her so we could spend it together. I found her in bed with Stefan." Damon said with unmistakable emotion in his voice. "She told me straight out that it had been going on since the beginning. The whole nine months she had been sleeping with him. I hadn't even got that far with her and I was her boyfriend. She never apologized, neither did Stefan. What hurt the most was I was finally going to tell her I loved her."

Elena's heart ached for Damon imagining the feeling of heartbreak and betrayal that must have run through him, yet he still acts civil with Stefan. Not to mention he caught the whole act and found out about the whole thing on his birthday.

"What a bitch." Elena muttered with a deep frown. "You deserve so much better.

Damon chuckled in agreement at the first part.

"Your first love, I've heard those are the hardest." Elena admitted, feeling a pang of jealousy in her chest.

"That wasn't love though Elena." Damon said, surprising her. "I thought it was but it never felt like this." Damon whispered tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, sliding her glasses off. "I love you." He said in a raspy voice filled with emotion.

"Don't say that." Elena whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. "Don't say that 'cause one day you'll take it back and I-I don't think I'll be able to handle that."

He gazed at her tearstained cheeks before crashing his lips on hers in the most passionate kiss either could imagine. His hands came up and cupped her face pulling her close to him as he possibly could, molding their lips together. She reached up, grabbing the collar of his dress shirt trying to pull him closer, as if it were possible. She knew that he might not, no could not, love her but she would sure as hell pretend for these few moments that he was holding her.

Elena's arms wound around his neck as they both pulled away, not allowing him to move too far. Damon refused to move farther even if she had been holding on. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I love you." Damon whispered, more urgently this time.

"Stop saying that." Elena begged. "Damon, if you care about me at all, you will stop saying that."

Damon took a deep breath at her words. He wanted her to believe him so desperately but he didn't want to push her.

The thoughts and doubts plagued Elena's mind as she tried to block Damon's words.

"Just please, tell me why you don't believe me." Damon asked, caressing her cheek with the lightest of touches.

"You won't understand." She told him.

"Try me." He said in a light voice.

"Damon," She whimpered, her head falling into his chest. "I-I don't love me…That's why I understand why you don't either."

"Elena," Damon said, his eyes filling up at her words.

"No one can love you if you don't love yourself." She cried almost silently.

Damon heard her though, and in response he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry it out. He whispered reassurances and soothing words into her ear.

When she stopped crying she didn't say a word. She just let him take her hand and led her back to the party before people questioned why they were gone.

As they walked in the music started playing low, calming tones.

"Will you dance with me, please?" Damon asked her quietly.

Elena nodded and let him lead her to what was now a dance floor.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head found its place in his chest. His arms wound around her waist and he rested his chin on the top of her head, just holding her close as the words started. He couldn't help thinking how perfect this song was from him to Elena.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed__  
><em>_When you get what you want, but not what you need__  
><em>_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep__  
><em>_Stuck in reverse_

He started whispering the words in her ear as the song continued, squeezing her just a little tighter. A few tears made their way down Elena's cheeks as she listened to the words Damon was murmuring so passionately to her.

_And the tears come streaming down your face__  
><em>_When you lose something you can't replace__  
><em>_When you love someone, but it goes to waste__  
><em>_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below__  
><em>_When you're too in love to let it go__  
><em>_But if you never try you'll never know__  
><em>_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_When you lose something you cannot replace__  
><em>_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_And on your face I..._

_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes__  
><em>_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_And on your face I..._

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

She pulled away, looking at him with teary eyes before kissing him deeply on the mouth, wishing so desperately that she knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him, and s_he _knew she loved him.

Her life just made everything so fucking difficult. She buried her head back into his chest as another slow song started. She didn't want to face anyone. She just wished she was alone with Damon, but that couldn't happen right now so she settled on just being close to him.

The party came to a close, Elena meeting a lot of new people and making a few new friends.

Elena had talked to Caroline quite a bit at the party. She had been so sweet to her and stuck up for her when they barely knew each other at the Grill. Elena could see them becoming very good friends. Anna was also with Caroline and was quite sweet and warm the whole time. Elena felt that she may be a little timid, which was a trait they shared.

Rose arrived quite late, and once she was introduced Damon came over and took Elena out to dance again.

After the initial conversation between the two, the rest of the night flowed relatively smooth.

Once everyone left for the night, Elena got out of her dress and heels, threw on a comfy t-shirt and sweats and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She went back to her room but Damon grabbed her hand just as she was stepping through the door.

"Damon, I'm tired." Elena whispered. "I just want to go to bed." She groaned.

"I can join you if you want." Damon said playfully.

"Damon." She said in a warning tone, though Damon saw the smile on her lips.

"Elena," He mocked. "Now, just come with me." He said, tugging her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked him yawning.

"It's a secret." Damon whispered back.

Elena threw on the pair of Uggs Miranda bought her and let him lead her out of the house.

"Are we almost there?" Elena asked as he led her through the dark.

"Actually, we are there now." Damon said, coming to a stop.

"Where exactly is there?" Elena asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

"See if you can figure it out." Damon said turning to her. "What can you smell?" Damon asked quietly.

Elena lifted her nose into the air slightly and sniffed. "Um, flowers?" Elena asked.

"What kind of flowers?" Damon pressed.

Elena tried again. "Roses?" She clarified. "They are roses."

"Bingo." Damon said smiling. "Now can you hear that?" He asked her before going silent.

Elena closed her mouth and listened intently for a sound out of the ordinary.

"I hear water, and music. Violins, I think." Elena said. "Where are there violins?" Elena asked curiously.

"Just my iPod dock, but you got the water part right. Now would you like to sit down?" Damon asked.

"Okay." Elena said shrugging her shoulders. Damon led her to the left a bit before leading her down.

"Do you feel that?" Damon asked her.

"A blanket? Is that what I'm feeling for?" Elena asked, going along with his little game.

"Yes, okay now lean back." Damon told her.

She did as he said and leaned back. She was met with a whole bunch of the softest pillows cushioning her. She felt as if she was falling into a cloud.

"Mmm." Elena said in pleasure. "How'd you get all this out here?" She asked closing her eyes in comfort.

"I guess you didn't notice I left the party for awhile. You were too busy talking to Caroline." Damon chuckled.

"Oh, this is where you went." Elena confirmed.

"Yes, now open up." He said playfully. She opened her mouth, trusting him not to give her something disgusting.

She felt the tip of something smooth graze her tongue.

"Bite." He urged. She did as he said and bit into a chocolate covered strawberry. She giggled as the juice rolled down her chin and used her arm to hoist herself back into a sitting position. She faced his way and was suddenly met with a searing kiss on the lips.

He pulled away, giving her one last peck. "I just wanted a taste." He said.

Elena smiled but was too shocked to talk. Tonight he just seemed to be romantic and spontaneous.

Damon looked at her and knew that even though she had these points of happiness overall her life had been cruel and vicious. Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff. Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling his gut.

"They spent hours talking, laughing, eating and Damon even coaxed her to go in the creek for a few minutes. They stripped down to their undergarments and once they got out they decided to go bare under their clothes.

They fell back on the pillows and lied down facing each other pulling a blanket over top of them to protect them from the chilly night air.

Elena drifted into a deep sleep, the last words she heard were almost inaudible from the man she spent the whole night with. "I love you," He whispered. "I wish you'd believe me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it!<strong>

**I wonder if anyone will find the song lyrics I used in here? Other than the obvious 'Fix You' lyrics. **

**Please leave a review with what you thought. (: **


	10. Chapter 9

**Btw. I got the idea for the song Fix You by Coldplay from a video I watched.  
>It's on youtube called 'Damon and Elena: Fix You' by Becky200... It's honestly amazing! <strong>

**Chapter 9: **

Elena woke the next morning tucked against Damon's chest, wrapped in a faux minx blanket by the creek. She could hear the gurgling of the water as it skipped over the rocks. The smell of roses clung to the air and the taste of chocolate and strawberries lingered in her mouth.

Damon moved in his sleep, slowly rousing awake. He glanced down at Elena and saw her blinking her eyes and yawning. "Morning beautiful." Damon said in a raspy, tired voice.

"Good morning." Elena said with a smile. She felt his lips against hers and responded eagerly, echoing his passion. "Last night was amazing." She commented when he pulled away.

"I'm glad you thought so." Damon said squeezing her against his chest. The sun had just broken over the trees and already started to warm their faces.

"Where is the smell of roses coming from?" Elena asked curiously.

"There is a small, stone cottage from the 1800's a few feet away. There are rose bushes all along the side and the back of it, kept up by Ms. Flowers, ironic huh?" Damon said.

Elena chuckled and sniffed the air again. They smelt beautiful mixed with the other woodsy smells.

"Do your parents know we're out here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, they trust us." Damon said.

Elena smiled closing her eyes for a few moments. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Almost noon." Damon told her. "You want to head inside?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Are we still going to visit Jenna today?" Elena asked hopefully.

"If you want to, yeah that won't be a problem." Damon told her.

"Thank you Damon." Elena said squeezing her arms around him before sitting up.

They made their way into the house and got showered and dressed. "Good morning Elena." David said as she stepped in the kitchen. Elena thought that he sounded particularly happy this morning.

"Good morning David." Elena answered as Damon placed a plate of waffles in front of her.

"I thought you might like to know, there is a message on the phone for you." David said and Elena could hear the smile as he spoke.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. "David?" Elena said with an excited smile and he was quickly beside her guiding her to the phone. "Could you please play the message?" She said once he stopped.

"Of course." David answered.

Suddenly a robotic voice came over the speaker of the phone's docking station. '_You have one saved message." _

Then Elena heard it, Doctor Laura Harper's voice. She nearly squealed in excitement.

"_Hello Elena! It's Dr. Harper. I just wanted to inform you that the doctors at the eye bank have found the perfect donor for you! You will be able to get your site back very soon! Just call me when you want to set up a date for your surgery. My number is 519-7793. Have a great day!" _

"Oh my gosh!" Elena squealed. "They found someone! I'm going to see again!"

She was pulled into a tight hug and someone planted a kiss on the top of her head. "This is amazing!" Damon replied excitedly.

"You should call her back! Make an appointment for your surgery as soon as possible!" David exclaimed.

Elena nodded. "I'll call now." She said before picking up the phone. "What was the number again?"

"I can call it for you and then give you the phone?" David offered.

"Oh it's okay. A lot of people don't notice but the phone has a few raised bumps on the number five. It lets me know where the five is then I can easily find all the other numbers." Elena explained.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry about that." David said sheepishly.

"Oh no, don't be sorry." Elena said wide-eyed. "A lot of people don't know about it." Elena assured him.

"Oh okay, well the number was 519-7793." David told her.

She pressed the numbers as he said them and the phone started ringing. Suddenly her stomach got butterflies and her heart raced in her chest. It was really happening. She would be able to see the house, the people in her life, the creek Damon took her to.

Her thought's were interrupted by a polite tone. "Hello, Dr. Harper speaking."

"Dr. Harper, hello! It's Elena." She said nervously. "I just got your message and I wanted to set up an appointment for my surgery as soon as possible."

"Okay, well my next open space is this Thursday at seven in the morning if that's okay with you?" Dr. Harper replied.

"Really, that soon?" Elena said shocked.

"It's a small town Elena." Dr. Harper chuckled. "There aren't a lot of people needing eye surgery."

"Okay well, that would be great! I'll just have to check with David." She said before covering the speaker with her palm. "Do we have any plans this Thursday?" She asked towards David's general area.

"Nope, go ahead!" David replied.

Elena smiled, absolutely ecstatic that it would be happening so soon, except then she would have to wait a week to recover. "That sounds great."

"Okay, so just come to my office about half an hour early to sign the papers and bring one of your guardians to sign for you and then you'll go in for surgery. The surgery will take between one and two hours and then we'll put on your eye guards and you'll be on your way for a week. Then you can come back and we'll remove them for you."

"Okay, thank you so much! I'm so excited." Elena told her.

"You're welcome. I'll see you Thursday, Elena." The doctor replied.

"See you Thursday." Elena said back before hanging up.

Elena released another squeal after she hung up. "Four more days until my surgery!" Elena said. Suddenly it sunk in and Elena's face drained of its colour and her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked once he saw her expression.

"It's just, it will be a little scary." She said her tone dropping low and shaky immediately. "I'm nervous." She admitted.

"It's going to be okay. It's one of the safer surgery's out there." David explained, telling her what he could from the little he read about it.

"Yeah, I guess." Elena said taking a deep breath.

"Hey, come on. It will go great. Now let's go tell Jenna your great news!" Damon said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay." Elena said nodding feeling a little bit better after their supportive words. "She's going to be so excited!"

Damon drove through Mystic Falls and into Fell's Church to the foster home that Elena had been confined to for so many years. "Here we are." Damon replied as the car lurched to a stop.

Elena opened the door and grabbed her cane, rushing out of the car, easily finding her way to the door after living there for so long.

She knocked loudly knowing that the foster home was usually filled with kids yelling and laughing. The door opened and Elena was right, hearing children's voices echo off the walls.

"Elena!" She heard Joseph, the owner of the foster home, exclaim happily before his voice turned slightly worried. "You're not back for good, right? The Salvatore's aren't like the other families, are they?" He asked quietly as he watched Damon approach.

"Oh no, of course not! They're amazing." She replied with a bright smile as she heard Damon come up beside her.

"Oh good." Joseph said relieved. "Well, did you need help with something or…" Joseph trailed off.

"I wanted to see if Jenna was here. I have some big news for her." Elena said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes. I'll go get her now." He said. "Come inside. I'm sure you know the way to the visitor room by now."

Elena nodded and walked through the familiar halls, maneuvering through the house by just touching the walls. The children that were there recognized Elena as the quiet, blind girl and moved out of her way as she walked into the visitor's room.

She sat on the couch and felt Damon's weight as he sat down right beside her. He placed his arm over her shoulder and she cuddled into him slightly, loving his warmth.

"Elena!" She heard someone squeal from the doorway.

"Jenna!" Elena exclaimed just as excited.

Jenna walked over and hugged Elena before sitting on the couch opposite of them. She noticed Damon's arm over Elena's shoulder and the way she cuddled into his chest and made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Jenna, I have some big news." Elena said with a bright smile.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Jenna asked, horrified, her eyes flickering to Damon with a flash of anger. She knew Elena wasn't stupid but she could be a little naïve and easily taken advantage of in her state.

Damon looked at Jenna with wide eyes. He was shocked by her assumption but they were both brought back by Elena's laughter filling the room.

"No, Jenna I'm not pregnant!" Elena said after she caught her breath.

"Thank God!" Jenna said falling back against the couch. "So then, what's your big news? She asked straightening up.

"I went to Dr. Harper, my optometrist the other day. She said I qualify for the cornea transplant. I'm getting the surgery on Thursday and I'll be able to see by next week" Elena said her voice high in pitch and excitement.

"You're kidding!" Jenna said her eyes lit in excitement. "I am so happy for you Elena. We need to celebrate! We can be friends now so why don't we go out to dinner. Maybe I could bring Ric, like a double date?" Jenna ran on in excitement.

"Hey, Jenna, slow down." Elena said chuckling. "Dinner sounds great. How about the Monday after I can see again?" Elena suggested.

"That sounds perfect. Oh, Elena I'm so glad everything is working out! You deserve it!" Jenna said, tears in her eyes.

"Jenna, don't cry, you'll make me cry." Elena said.

Jenna laughed but moved on. "So, Damon right?" Jenna asked. Damon nodded as she continued. "How much of a hassle has Elena been?" Jenna joked.

"Oh, she's been terrible." Damon said over-dramatically and felt her elbow jab his ribs playfully. "No, she's been perfect." Damon said truthfully. "I honestly don't think we could have found anyone better to bring into our lives."

Elena leaned into him, touched by his words.

"So, you two are…" Jenna trailed off, looking at both of them.

"We are together." Elena said with a smile. "He's my boyfriend." Elena said quietly realizing it was the first time she acknowledged him as a boyfriend.

Damon smiled as she said it. Under the shyness he heard the possessiveness in her tone and was happy with how proud she was to call him hers.

"Well, not like it means anything, but I approve." Jenna said giving Damon a smile. She could see how happy Elena was and if this guy made her that happy then he was a good guy in her books.

"It does mean something, Jenna. It means the world to me." Elena said.

They talked for awhile and Elena told Jenna every detail of the last few days. Jenna had to leave to an appointment but they promised to call each other and go to dinner the following Monday.

They arrived home to an empty house. Damon read a note that said Miranda and David had gone out for dinner and would be back late that night.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or go for a walk or something?" Damon asked Elena as they sat on the couch.

"Sure, we could go for a walk just around the gardens." Elena said in agreement.

"Okay, let's go." Damon said taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. They walked out the door and took a few steps when Damon's cell phone rang.

He glanced at the screen and pressed end. "It's Stefan." He told her.

Elena nodded in understanding and they continued but they were once again interrupted by Damon's cell.

He pressed end once again but almost immediately it started ringing again. "I'll get rid of him." He told Elena before he answered.

"What?" He snapped at the phone.

"Damon," Stefan's voice said through the phone. "Damon, is that you?" He slurred.

"Who else would be picking up my phone? Stefan, are you drunk?" Damon asked, sighing angrily.

"Just a wee bit tipsy." He said in a high pitched voice. "I'm at that club, um what do ya call it, um La Vista." Stefan said. "My ride ditched me and if I call father he'll kill me."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Damon asked angrily.

"Pick me up. Please Damon." Stefan begged.

"No way. What on earth would make you think I'd do that after you hit on my girlfriend." Damon shouted.

"I didn't know." Stefan said in a small voice. "I-I don't want to walk home drunk Damon. What do you expect me to do?" Stefan asked.

"Call your father." Damon said in a hard voice.

"We both know I'm not going to do that. If I don't come home tomorrow, it's your fault." Stefan said his voice in between angry and upset.

Damon turned to Elena who was wearing a frown, not understanding what was happening.

"Okay, fine. I'll be there soon." Damon said squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration before hanging up.

"I have to go pick up Stefan. I'm so sorry but he's at some club drunk and my uncle would literally murder him." Damon explained.

"I understand." Elena said.

"I'll make it up to you." Damon said leaning down to give her a kiss. "Do you want me to walk you back to the house?" He asked.

"No, can you just lead me to that stone bench you showed me. I'd like to sit out here for awhile." Elena said.

Damon did as she asked and helped her to the bench before giving her one last peck and leaving.

He drove angrily down the road. He couldn't believe after everything Stefan did, he would still ask him for a ride. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the club. He looked around the parking lot and couldn't find Stefan, but he was surprised to see Bonnie standing against the wall smirking at him.

He took a deep breath and walked over. "Have you seen Stefan?" he asked getting right to the point.

"Wow, you actually let the girl out of your sight for awhile." Bonnie said changing the topic. "I'm surprised. You seemed to be awfully untrustworthy of her. I mean you hover around like a vulture." Bonnie continued.

"Bonnie stop." Damon hissed. "I just need to find Stefan and get out of here."

It was as if she didn't hear him as she continued. "Hmm, I guess that's why she got tired of you so fast. You're too clingy, which I understand. I understand perfectly and that's the only reason I decided to help her out with this little plan of hers." Bonnie said with a small smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon snapped.

"Oh, you can go home to Elena now. Stefan isn't here." Bonnie cooed before getting into her car.

Damon frowned in frustration and confusion. He looked around the parking lot once more before taking the little bitches advice and heading back to Elena.

Meanwhile in her car Bonnie pulled over and pulled out her phone.

_He's on his way. _

She sent with a sly smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I might not be able to update much this weekend. I work a lot between tomorrow and Tuesday.! I'll keep trying though!<strong>

**Also I tried to get this up fast! Let me know if there are any mistakes! thanks! **

**Please Leave a Review! **


	11. Chapter 10

_**Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>Anytime you whisper my name, you'll see  
>How every single promise I'll keep<br>**_'_**Cause what kind of guy would I be  
><strong>__**If I was to leave when she needed me most?**_

Elena sat on the stone bench, a small smile on her face as she thought about how amazing everything was turning out to be. She had an amazing boyfriend, she had an amazing house, two amazing people to look out for her and she would be getting her sight back soon.

She suddenly heard a car pull up and her smile widened knowing Damon was home. She heard the soft footsteps and grabbed her cane, slowly walking in the direction of Damon.

"That was quick." She managed to get out before she felt his lips on hers.

It wasn't filled with the love and passion she was used to. She pulled away for a second confused but he grabbed her more aggressively and kissed her again. His grip on her waist was tight and possessive and her arms somehow ended up on his upper arms.

She didn't want him to get mad or worried about her feelings, because honestly she truly loved him, but it somehow felt wrong.

Her mind was clouded with thoughts, running on overdrive as she dissected the kiss so she jumped when she heard the voice, _his _voice.

"What the fuck?" She heard Damon yell in an angry, hurt voice.

Elena pulled back in shock, blind eyes staring ahead where a man she didn't know just kissed her.

She covered her mouth and felt the tears prick her eyes. Damon just saw her making out with someone else.

"Damon, we thought you would take longer." The words easily slipped through Stefan's lips and Elena's jaw dropped.

"S-Stefan?" Elena said in a shocked, broken voice.

No, no, no! She thought. Not again, not with Stefan again. Damon's been through this once! Now she would be the cause for his pain again_. _

"You bastard!" Damon spat glaring at his cousin.

He stalked closer and watched as Stefan sent him a disgustingly satisfied grin. That's when he sent the first punch.

Elena heard the smack of fist on cheek, she didn't know who was on the receiving end but she knew it was her fault. She knew no one would get hurt too bad but she had to leave. She would never ever be able to explain just how sorry she was but she could start by getting out of Damon's house. She didn't deserve nice warm PJ's and a comfy bed when she just made out with her boyfriends cousin.

Damon told her that he didn't trust women since Katherine, it was an honor he felt so deeply that he finally learned to trust again and he truly trusted in her, but she screwed it up. She should have known it wasn't her boyfriend kissing her. She should have known by his kiss.

Elena was absolutely horrified with her self and so in a matter of seconds after she heard the first hit she was using her cane to direct herself away from the fight. She learned a bit of the landscape and found her way towards the driveway and hid behind where she felt a large bush. She pulled out her cell phone and called the cab service she had been familiar with over the years.

Damon and Stefan didn't even notice her leave as the punches and kicks and beating continued. Both would have scars to prove the fight, but Damon gave it all he got. Elena was special to him, he loved her even though he was scared to admit it. She had him wrapped around her little finger without even knowing it and Stefan had token advantage of her disability. She had been used and abused all her life and now she was used by Stefan. Damon had assured her it would never happen again but he failed her just like everyone else.

It was once the taxi reeled out the driveway and was miles away before Damon noticed she was gone.

He pulled away from Stefan who looked like he was down for the count and glanced around.

His eyebrows drew together when he realized she wasn't anywhere close. He got up resisting the urge to kick Stefan once again. He ran towards the house and up through the front door. "Elena?" He yelled as loud as he could. He ran to her room and swung the door open. He glanced around nervously seeing no trace of her.

"Elena?" He yelled through the house once again. He spent an hour scouring the grounds of his entire estate for her but it was as if she disappeared. He tried her cell phone but it must have been turned off, going straight to voicemail.

Damon sunk down on the steps letting his head fall into his hands. He closed his eyes and let one tear fall down his cheek in worry and heartbreak. She left. He realized and found the thought actually made his chest ache.

Meanwhile Elena sat in the cold back seat of the taxi. Yet again, she had to watch the only thing that could actually make her happy, slip from her sights.

"What happened to my pretty girl?" She heard the familiar, friendly voice of the Spanish man, Angelo ask from the front seat.

"Me and the most amazing guy in the world just broke up." Elena said in a heartbroken voice. Angelo looked in the rearview mirror and could see just how sad those big brown eyes looked.

"Everything will work out in the end, mi niña." Angelo said in a soothing voice.

Elena took a shaky breath. "No, it won't." She said honestly letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "But that's okay. He made me smile, even if it was just for a little while. I'll always be thankful for that."

Angelo looked at her sympathetically even though she couldn't see it.

"So where to, Miss Elena?" He asked her quietly.

Elena thought for a moment. She couldn't go to the foster home. Jenna would be so disappointed in her. It's not like she had any friends she could stay with. "I think I need to do a good deed, make up for my mistake." Elena said, letting the lie roll of her tongue. "Drop me off at the homeless shelter. Volunteering might make me feel better. It will at least get my mind off of him."

"Whatever you say." Angelo said turning and driving in the direction of the homeless shelter.

He dropped her off and she walked in, using her cane and the help of an old man to guide her to the front door. Once she got through the doors she was quickly greeted by a woman.

"Do you need some help?" She said in an annoyed, bored tone.

"I need a place to stay." Elena said quietly.

"You'll be put in a room with all the other teenage girls." The woman said in a gruff tone. "We already served dinner, you were too late."

"That's okay. I'm not hungry." Elena said politely as the woman guided her to a room.

"Here is your bed." The old woman told her in a clipped tone.

"Thank you." Elena mumbled quietly as she heard the hard footsteps walk down the hall.

She crawled into the rock hard bed and pulled up the thin, ripped blanket over her shoulders. She heard the wind howling through what must be a broken or open window. She shivered as the cold evening air whipped through the room. She heard the other girls approaching, grumbling as they each crawled into their bed, lightly commenting on noticing her as the new girl.

Elena was hurt, and tired and cold and knew that there was no feeling in the world that was worse then the heartbreak she felt at that moment.

A broken heart, she realized, was a lot like broken ribs. No one can see the pain from the outside but inside, every single breath hurts.

By midnight she was shaking violently from the cold. When she was out with Damon she wore a thin camisole and jean short shorts practically giving the frigid night air an invitation freeze her to the bone. Elena closed her eyes tightly wishing she was back in the Salvatore's home.

_Damon, _She thought, wishing he could hear her. _I'm empty, and cold and my heart is broken… Come find me._

* * *

><p>Damon was at his house pacing in his room. His parents had called and told him they were staying at a hotel for the night. He figured he didn't want to worry them and that Elena couldn't be too far but after he hung up he realized that she could be far, very far. Someone could easily take advantage of her blindness and kidnap her. No one but the Salvatore's and Jenna Sommers would miss her.<p>

Speaking of Jenna, Damon had called the foster home acting as if he was curious if she visited but Jenna had told him she hadn't since earlier that day. He thanked her and hung up before calling Caroline and Anna asking either if they had made contact with her.

No one had any answers to where she could be. He couldn't file a missing person's report without his parents and not until twenty four hours had gone by.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh and walked out the door to his car. He decided he would drive around, looking for her. At least he would be doing something. He was going crazy walking around the house knowing Elena was out there somewhere, helpless against everyone else. As he walked to his car he noticed the heavy chill in the air, adding to his list of worries. He remembered the small outfit she had on and if she was still outside she would be frozen.

He weaved in and out of streets all night looking for the girl who left him with no reason.

* * *

><p>Elena woke the next morning after getting merely two hours worth of sleep the whole night. She sat up in her bed, but jumped at the sound of a voice inches away.<p>

"Hey!" Said a peppy, upbeat voice. "I'm Rebecca. Who are you?"

"Rebecca, calm down! She just got up." Another voice chastised her. "Sorry about her, she's pretty hyper in the mornings. I'm Juliana by the way." A girl replied, her voice getting closer.

"Um, I'm Elena." Elena said quietly.

"Who's she looking at?" An overly obnoxious voice yelled from the other side of the room. Apparently Elena had been looking in the complete wrong direction.

"Sorry, but um, I'm blind." Elena explained.

"God Rachel." Juliana replied in an embarrassed tone. "Can you learn to use your brain maybe?"

Elena listened to the chatter and insults flying about and realized how uneducated some of the girls of the home were, but even more than that, how misunderstood they were. Listening to the light bickering and laughing made Elena realize how sweet the girls really were and how close.

"How long have you guys been living here?" Elena asked curiously.

"Three years." Rebecca answered quickly.

"Two and a half."

"One year."

"Six Months."

Elena heard all the different lengths of time being listed when she heard a calmer, more broken voice that could only match the tone in her own.

"Five years." The voice said, and Elena recognized it as Juliana's.

"How old are you?" Elena prodded looking in Juliana's direction.

"Seventeen. What about you?" Juliana asked back.

"Seventeen. Why weren't you put in a foster home?" Elena asked hoping she wasn't prodding too much.

"My mother took me to live here five years ago." Juliana explained. "It was either here or government building where someone got shot and/or killed every other week." Juliana explained, no longer sounding uneducated. "My mother died last year and the owners and managers decided that I could stay here."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"Why are you here?" Juliana asked once she was done her story.

"I've lived in a foster home since I was three. I've been in and out a lot. The house I was staying in, well I messed things up now I can't go back and I can't go back to the foster home because they would need to interview me and the family on why it didn't work out and I would just be too embarrassed." Elena explained. "Besides after twelve years I'm so sick of that place."

"That is understandable." Rebecca said loudly.

The others girls in the room murmured in agreement.

"Elena?" A loud voice yelled suddenly.

Elena's head snapped up at the sound. "No, no, no!" She whispered with wide, scared eyes.

The voice was hurt and tired but she could hear anger and she trembled at seeing him. Damon was there and she knew she couldn't face him, she couldn't listen to his voice and know he hated her.

"Elena, are you here?" Damon yelled, and Elena knew he was getting closer.

"That's the complication from my last house." Elena explained feeling the girls eyes on her.

"We'll get rid of him." Rebecca stated.

Elena heard about a dozen girls give their "Yeah'" and "Let's do it".

"Come on." Elena heard Juliana whisper as she lead her around a corner. "Stay here."

Elena nodded, feeling horribly guilty and cowardly for hiding but knowing that if she was going to stay at the shelter, he couldn't know she was there and honestly, she didn't have any other options.

"Sorry, who are you looking for?" Elena heard Rebecca ask.

"Wait, do you have a visitor's pass?" Juliana asked in a suspicious tone.

"Who's Elena?" Elena heard Rachel voice, acting clueless pretty well.

"Please, is there a girl named Elena here? I need to find her!" Damon said and Elena's heart broke at the desperation in his voice.

Apparently so did the other girls because they all paused.

"Um, no Rachel here is our newest girl." Juliana said in a voice wavering in an unsure voice. She felt her loyalty go out to a fellow girl who has also been through so much, but the man in front of her looked tired and broken and absolutely petrified. She actually saw tears glisten in his eyes as he listened to her words.

"I-I don't know where else to look." He said in a pained tone. "I'm sorry but if a girl named Elena Salvatore, or Elena Gilbert comes here please just call me." He said quickly scribbling his number down through blurry, tear filled eyes.

Juliana looked into the bright blue eyes of the man before her and knew she couldn't do it. She just wasn't able to lie to him about something, no someone he cared so passionately for.

"I-I-" Juliana stuttered nervously. "Elena?" She called, closing her eyes imagining her new friend's reaction.

She turned to see Elena step from behind the corner nervously, tears running down her cheeks. She moved aside and gave the man before her a full view of the one he was so desperately looking for.

Juliana jumped a little when he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Elena's small frame as tightly as he could without hurting her.

Her own arms slowly wrapped around him and her head fell onto his chest. The sobs wracked through her body and slowly the girls disappeared through the door.

"Never ever leave me like that again." Damon said, attempting to make it sound like an order, but when it came out he realized he was begging.

"Damon, I-I can't..." She started but paused when a sob broke from her chest. "You should just give up on me." Elena whimpered. "I'm not worth it Damon, you deserve so much better."

"Elena." Damon said in a strong voice, though the tears were running down his face his voice becoming slightly angry. "Your plan is to break my heart into a thousand pieces and then tell me it's because I deserve better?"

Elena took her arms from around him at his words feeling heartbroken and pained. Her mind was swimming with the thousand options of what she could do, what she should do and what she wanted to do. She really didn't know which one to go with.

As he felt her arms withdrawing from him, Damon panicked and grasped her face between his palms gently, but tight enough so that he wouldn't let her to slip away.

"I've given up on so many things Elena." He told her. "Please don't ask me to give up on you." He begged.

Then with the most gentle touch she had ever felt, Damon placed his lips on hers. Her eyes closed as she relished in the feeling of love and her heart swelled. She wanted to stay like this forever. His lips started to move and as if on cue, hers moved gracefully and softly against his.

She let out a soft moan at the feeling as his tongue dipped into her mouth. She let him do whatever he wanted with her, feeling as if she owed it to him, not to mention it was one of the most elating feelings in the world.

"Damon." She whispered as he pulled back.

"Hmm?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." She whispered in the most passionate and loving voice he could imagine.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat at how intense she sounded and how truthful he knew the words had to be for her to admit them.

"I love you too." He replied back once he caught his breath. He kissed her more urgently hearing those three words in his head over and over. "God Elena, I love you so much."

"I know." She whispered back.

Damon's eyes brightened at her words. She finally believed him. He let out a breath of relief and kissed her once again. "Let's go home." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Elena nodded in agreement. He helped her out of the house nodding his head to all the girls.

"Bye Elena."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Come visit."

"Bye!"

Elena heard everyone waving her off and even though she wanted to go home and put on some nice sweatpants and a hoodie she felt so bad leaving everyone at a homeless shelter.

"Bye guys, I'm going to come back and see you guys soon." She said.

She was suddenly embraced by thin arms that wrapped around her torso.

"Goodbye Elena." Came Juliana's voice.

Elena wrapped her arms around the girl nice and tight. "I'll come see you Juliana. We'll go out and do something together. I promise." Elena whispered.

Juliana nodded and even though Elena couldn't see, she was smiling as Elena made her way back to the home that she deserved.

"How did you get there last night?" Damon asked, still somewhat tense from the fear he'd been through the past twelve hours.

"I called a taxi." Elena said sheepishly.

"Don't do that, okay, promise?" Damon said in such a small voice that she had to choke back the lump in her throat.

"Don't do what?" She finally got out.

"Don't run away from me." Damon said, "Please."

"Damon, I thought you were mad at me. Why would you want me in your house after I kissed your cousin, just like that other girl did? I'm just like Katherine and I-I'm so sorry." Elena barely got out. The tears returned to her eyes but she tried to keep them back as best as she could.

"Elena, don't even-" He attempted to tell her wrong but she wouldn't have it. She continued speaking, believing every word that left her mouth.

"I couldn't even tell that it wasn't my boyfriend kissing me! It felt weird but I didn't do anything! I should have pushed him away-something!" Elena said frustrated with herself. "I hurt you so bad Damon, and it kills me."

"Elena, I'm not mad at you! I'm angry at Stefan for taking advantage of you." Damon assured her. He was getting nervous with how worked up and upset she was getting. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears that had just spilled over and her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to find a sentence-even a word to say to explain her feelings.

As Damon parked the car she took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "You want to know why it hurts so bad?" She asked biting her lip and looking towards him. Even though she didn't know it, her eyes met his. "It's because I tried so fucking hard."

Damon's eyes widened at her language and the intense honesty behind them. She truly hated herself for what she did, even though she couldn't control it.

"I tried so fucking hard to deserve you." Elena explained. "But I never will." She whispered. "I don't love me, my own mother never loved me. Why would I expect you to?"

Damon sat and listened to her words closing his eyes in heartbreaking pain as she continued. He wanted to cut her off so many times but he knew she wanted, no she needed to get it out.

"Nobody said life was easy, but no one ever said it would be this hard." Elena whimpered letting her head fall into her hands.

"Elena." Damon said slowly, gauging her reaction. When she didn't acknowledge him in any way he slid his arms under her pulling her into his lap letting her head fall against his chest. "You can't run away again because I'd miss you too much. I don't care about anything but having you." He whispered in her ear. "You promised you wouldn't leave me…" Damon said almost silently.

Elena knotted her little fingers into his shirt and looked towards his face. "I'd miss you too, more than you miss me… But that's okay." She whispered in the most honest tone you could imagine falling from her lips. "I wouldn't miss me either." She admitted.

"Elena, please. Those disgusting bastards that treated you so horrible all those years, they destroyed your self esteem. You are the most beautiful girl I could imagine, inside and out." Damon told her, stroking her hair slowly. "I thought you said you knew that I loved you. I thought you believed me."

"I do, but then I can't. Damon, please understand how hard it is for me to believe you. I really, really want to and when you do things like this I do, but then sometimes things just get overwhelming and a part of me, it shuts off. The part of me that cares about myself, any self esteem I have, goes away because I've come to realize that the more you care, the more you have to lose."

"'Lena, just tell me when you're having those moments, or those days and I'll spend the whole day reminding you that I love you." Damon whispered. "I'll do this." He said kissing her hair before sweeping it over her shoulder. "And this." He said planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. "And this." He whispered huskily before giving her a searing hot kiss on her neck.

Elena finally let a small smile grace her lips and her eyes closed in pleasure. "I'll hold you to that." She whispered playfully turning her head so he could kiss her lips.

"Now let's go inside." Damon said as his forehead rested against hers.

He took her inside and walked her to her room knowing that neither of them got any sleep last night. He led her over to her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, er I mean good morning, love." Damon said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Damon," Elena said quietly, smiling when he called her 'love'. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked turning her head towards him.

"Of course." He said crawling into her bed. She turned so that she was facing him and he easily wrapped his arm around her back. She moved so her head was laying on his chest and one hand over his heart. In just minutes she was dead to the world.

"Night 'Lena." Damon whispered into her hair as she slept.

"Love you Damon." Elena whispered almost inaudibly in her sleep.

Damon's answer was a bright smile as he drifted into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>So, two of ya'll guessed right! This was a very emotional and kind of jumpy chapter. I worked very hard in the in-between points when I wasn't working.<strong>

** I wanted to get it up before I left to work again so I didn't get to proof-read it so if there are any mistakes or anything is written wrong or confusing, once again please let me know!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Thanks so much! Please Leave A Review!<strong>_

_****P.S. This chapter was inspired by Chris Medina's song What Are Words. He is truly my inspiration and idol. I look up to him in so many ways! **_


	12. Chapter 11

**The break line is the point where I continued from for those who voted on the ideas yesterday. **

**Chapter 12: **

Damon woke groggily to Elena shuddering in his arms. He glanced down to her face and saw her eyes still closed, but her lip was quivering and hot tears rested in the corners of her eyes. He watched her eyes tighten in pain, or fear and a whimper escaped her lips. He released his arms from around her about to shake her awake from the nightmare when she jerked up with an ear piercing scream.

Her eyes flashed open and her breathing came in quick gasps. Her chest was lifting and falling heavily and she felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. Damon sat up beside her but once Elena felt the bed shift around her she scrambled to run away. She quickly got tangled in the blankets as she was scurrying away and fell off the bed onto the floor.

Damon's eyes widened in worry and pain as she fell off the side of the bed and a small, broken whimper was released. He jumped off and ran around the other side of the bed to find Elena sitting on the floor, her knees against her chest and her wrist cradled to her chest in an unnatural position. The tears were flowing down her cheek and she was biting her lip.

"Elena?" Damon said quietly, trying not to startle her.

"Damon?" Elena said, taking a sharp breath.

Damon knelt in front of her, putting his hand on her knee to make sure she knew he was close.

"Damon, I think I hurt my wrist. It might be broken." She whimpered.

He took another look down at her wrist and noticed the swelling had started immediately.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Damon told her, putting his arm around her waist and helping her to stand.

He walked her to the car, taking a second to glance at the clock in the car. It was three o' clock pm already and his parents should be home soon. He quickly helped Elena into the car and then ran around to the driver's side. He gave her a sympathetic look as he entered the car, knowing by her reaction that it must have been a brutal nightmare.

Once they got to the hospital, Damon led her through the doors and checked in with the nurses. He was told to take a seat in the waiting room while Elena was taken in one of the doctors offices to be treated. He sat by himself his eyebrows drawn together. He sat alone trying to keep his mind busy and off all the regret he felt letting her get injured once again.

"Dr. Gilbert, you are needed in room twenty-four." He heard a voice ring out.

He glanced around recognizing Elena's last name. He saw a man with glasses and a clean haircut look up from the desk that he and Elena signed in at earlier.

He could easily recognize the big brown eyes and knew it must be someone related to Elena, maybe an uncle, or a cousin or something.

"I've checked on Miss Fullerton an hour ago. She just wants more of her medication Lily. Can you try to explain to her it would be dangerous for her to have any more of her medication tonight?" He asked looking a bit tired and annoyed.

"Yes Grayson." The nurse sighed.

Damon nearly smirked at the expression on the doctor-Doctor Grayson Gilberts face, knowing it almost mirrored Elena's.

He was at a cross-road on what to do. On one hand it could be someone from Elena's mother's side and things could get sticky and intense but Damon hadn't heard anything from her father and so if the doctor was from his side Elena might get some more family in her life.

He was a doctor so he couldn't be dangerous or unsteady. He looked kind and warm so Damon took a deep breath before standing and walking towards the desk.

"Well, how may I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively and batting her eyelashes.

Both Damon and Grayson chuckled lightly. "Actually I wanted to speak to Dr. Gilbert." Damon said, sobering up.

The man behind the desk looked up, raising his eyebrows in question. "How may I help you Mr-?" Dr. Gilbert started.

"Salvatore." Damon said sticking his hand out. "Damon Salvatore."

"Well, how may I help you Damon Salvatore?" Grayson asked shaking his hand.

"Is there somewhere more private we could go?" Damon asked frowning.

"Of course, if you could just step into my office." He said nodding.

Damon followed him into the spacey office and sat in the chair across from him.

"What did you need to talk to me about today?" Grayson asked leaning back.

"Well, my family, a few months ago we adopted this girl and-" Damon started but was cut off.

"What medical problems does she suffer from?" Dr. Grayson asked quickly.

"None, it's not that." Damon said taking a deep breath. "She's had a history of abuse." Damon stated.

"That's common with foster children. Has it affected her physically in any way?" The doctor asked in a professional tone.

"No, please just listen. Her name is Elena." Damon said his eyes meeting the doctors.

He watched as the doctors mouth opened but shut tightly right away. His eyebrows scrunched together and he looked at Damon with a troubled expression.

Damon continued, pushing on through the conversation. "We adopted Elena Gilbert from the foster home after she had been there for five years. For the nine years before that she had been through twelve different homes. She was abused and neglected in every single one." Damon stressed getting a pained expression from the doctor. "She was sent to the foster home in the first place after getting beaten so bad by her stepfather that she almost died. Please, do you know anyone in her family that would like to get to know her? She's building herself back up but she feels so alone." Damon said.

"I-I would like to meet her." Grayson said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Damon asked. "I mean like an uncle, a cousin?" Damon guessed.

"I'm her father." He said in a broken voice meeting Damon's eyes.

Damon's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "Her father? I thought he died or-?" Damon said trailing off, he suddenly felt his anger flare up. "Why weren't you there for her all these years? Why didn't you protect her?" He asked his hands hitting the desk.

"I left to Africa a month after she was born. Her mother and I already broke up, split up whatever you want to call it." Grayson tried to explain. "I was going to fight for custody but you need to understand almost every time the mother wins, and not to mention my plans to fly out were already in place a year previous, they were set before I even knew that Isobel was pregnant. We didn't have a good split. It was messy and things happened and it was just so much trouble."

Damon sat back listening to Elena's father. "By the time I got back I was set up at a hospital in Luketown which is across the country and no one had contacted me saying she was in a foster home. I was only sent here two weeks ago and I kept trying to build up the nerve, to talk to Isobel and see how Elena was doing but I always was too cowardly. I thought Elena would hate me, think I ran out on her." Grayson said, feeling troubled and angered by the fact. "Elena's mother was doing well with her for the first month that I saw. I wouldn't have thought she could beat her own daughter." Grayson said looking down in shame.

"She didn't beat her." Damon said, feeling the need to set things straight. "But she started drinking and using drugs and she brought in a guy that was involved in the same things. She might not have beaten Elena, but she didn't stop it from happening." Damon said coldly.

"Where is Elena?" Grayson asked a hopeful look in his eye.

"She's here. She broke her wrist when she fell out of bed." Damon explained.

"Should I go see her, or can we set something up? Please, I want to meet her." Grayson pleaded.

"Um, maybe I should talk to her first. If she's okay with it I'll let you know." Damon told him.

"Okay. That sounds reasonable, more than reasonable!" he said enthusiastically. "Thank you so much for talking to me. You don't know how much his means to me." He told Damon with misty eyes.

Damon walked out of the office almost in a daze. The man in that office was Elena's father, even though she hadn't known him. He was a doctor, and he didn't even know that her mother and stepfather abused and neglected her. He was never told by the state that she was put in a foster home. Damon felt bad for him but he decided it was Elena's decision.

"Damon Salvatore?" A nurse asked as he stepped into the waiting room.

"Yes ma'am?" Damon said turning to the nurse.

"Elena is just waiting for you in the sitting room. You will have to sign the papers as her temporary guardian and then bring back the other forms with your parent's signatures within forty-eight hours."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Damon said in a quiet voice before going to find Elena.

He spotted her sitting in one of the ratty hospital chairs holding her wrist, which was now in a cast, against her chest. She was examining the cast in boredom waiting for him.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" he asked her quietly as he approached.

"I'm a lot better now. I can't even feel it." Elena assured him with a smile. "Where'd you run off to?" She asked curiously.

"I went to talk to this doctor." Damon told her taking her good hand. "His name was Grayson." Damon said, attempting to see if the name rang any bells. Elena sat listening without any sign of recollection. "It was Grayson Gilbert." Damon continued.

Elena's jaw then dropped and her eyes widened. She recovered slightly biting her lip and her eyebrows drawing together.

"Grayson Gilbert." Elena said, as if testing the name out. "Is he related to me?" Elena asked already assuming the answer.

"Yeah Elena, he is." Damon said taking a deep breath and squeezing her hand. "He's your father."

Elena took a sharp breath and her face paled. "He is…wait…m-my father?" She stuttered out.

"He just got to Mystic Falls from across the country two weeks ago. Before that he was over in Africa." Damon explained. "He never had the chance to see you even if he wanted to. I mean he could have done more to try, maybe flown out but it wasn't good when they left each other." Damon couldn't understand why he was trying so hard to defend the man, but he guessed because he knew it was for Elena.

"He's here?" Elena asked.

"Yes, he wanted to see you." Damon said slowly gauging her reaction.

"Okay, I'll talk to him for a little. Grayson Gilbert is my father?" Elena asked, as if double checking.

Damon nodded to himself. "Yeah, he is."

Elena took Damon's hand nervously as he led her out to meet the father she never knew.

Damon led her towards the office and lightly tapped on the door. Elena heard the door open and Damon cursed himself for forgetting to mention Elena's issue.

"Elena." Grayson said in awe looking at his only daughter.

Elena gave a weak smile in the general direction.

Damon leaned over and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to mention…" He trailed off knowing she realized what he meant.

"Um, dad?" Elena tested and Damon watched Grayson's face light up. "I'm blind." Elena whispered looking towards the floor.

Grayson's mouth popped open slightly but he quickly shook it off. "Oh well then I'm sure Damon here can lead you into my office."

"Of course." Damon agreed and led Elena to one of the seats in front of her fathers desk. He took the other and kept his hold on her hand, giving her all the possible support.

"You weren't born blind." Grayson said slowly, mostly to himself as if trying to remember.

"No, I wasn't." Elena said and started to tear up. "I got bleach in my eyes, apparently the doctors thought it was on purpose." Elena told him.

Grayson looked at Elena with wide, sad eyes. "Elena, who…?" He paused for a moment his eyes flashing with anger. "Elena, I know it must be so hard for you to bring this up but do you know your stepfathers name?" he asked trying to be sympathetic as he knew possible.

"Logan, Logan Taylor." Elena whispered, subconsciously squeezing Damon's hand.

Grayson put his hand over his mouth and gritted his teeth. Damon watched his reaction with curiosity. Before Grayson's head fell into his hands he let out a sob. "I'm sorry, Elena." he mumbled into his hands. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Elena sat listening to her father crying, confused by his reaction to the name. "Did you know him?" She asked quietly, her eyebrows drawn together.<p>

She heard the slight sniffle as he composed himself, something that being a doctor helped with.

"Yes." Grayson said in a hoarse voice. "Maybe I should wait to tell you about that for another time." He said, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Please tell me." Elena begged. "I haven't had answers in my life for way too long. I need something." She pleaded.

She heard the intake of breathe and the pained sigh released and squeezed Damon's hand tighter realizing the story must not be pleasant.

"Logan was the man that I caught Isobel, your mother, being… unfaithful with." He finished. "We got into a fight, I mean hear she was in her first few months of pregnancy and she was sleeping with another man." Grayson said in a hurt voice. "He vowed that he would get me back after he left the house a bloody, bruised mess." Grayson said swallowing thickly. "It's all my fault."

Elena felt the tears well up in her eyes and a pained expression drew upon her features. "No, no it's not. I've spent so much time blaming myself for it too and I don't want you to do that. It's no one's fault but his." Elena assured him.

"Thank you Elena." He whispered in a quiet voice.

"You're welcome, dad." Elena whispered back.

Damon smiled lightly at the encounter, at how brave both of them were being. "Hey Elena," Damon said with an excited voice. "Why don't you tell your dad the good news?" He offered.

"Oh yeah!" Elena said with a bright smile. Grayson's eyes flickered to each of them in curiosity. "I'll be getting surgery tomorrow to get my sight back!" She said happily. "I'll be able to see in just over a week!" She smiled.

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" Grayson said with wide eyes.

"I'll be able to see the world, and my house, and Damon." Elena said instinctively leaning towards his body.

"Elena, I know it is sudden, our meeting I mean, but eventually do you think you'd like to move in with me? After we get to know each other?" Grayson offered slowly.

Elena felt Damon stiffen at the words. She couldn't even imagine leaving him. She couldn't even imagine leaving Miranda and David. It hurt her to think about.

"I think I would like to stay at the Salvatore's." Elena said trying to be sympathetic and caring as possible. "I mean we can see each other a lot but I need to be close to Damon." She said quietly. "And Miranda and David are so special to me." She admitted.

"But, I'm your father. Don't you think we should get to know each other a little bit?" Grayson said, clearly hurt.

"Of course!" Elena said trying to reassure him. "We will go out together and you can meet David and Miranda but they took me in when I really needed someone. I know it's not your fault I was stuck there but they were the ones who saved me." She explained. "I need them."

Grayson's eyes became soft along with his voice. "I understand." He said in a soothing voice. "I'd still love to get to know my daughter." He said. "And I'll have to meet them."

"Yeah, we can just take things slow though. I need a little time to adjust." Elena said quietly.

"Of course, quite understandable. I'll give you my number. Just call me when you want to get in touch." He told her.

Elena accepted his number and honestly planned to call him sometime soon. At the moment though she wanted to go home and see the two people that took her in and helped her become a whole new, much stronger person.

"Miranda? David?" Elena called as she stepped through the door.

"Yes dear?" Miranda cooed stepping through the entry way and up to Elena.

"What the matter sweetie?" David asked in concern.

Elena's answer was throwing her hands over David's shoulders in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, for everything." She whispered before letting go and steering herself towards Miranda. "You guys have been absolutely amazing. I couldn't ask for a better life then with you guys."

The couple looked at her in awe, their eyes misty. "We couldn't ask for anyone better to share our lives with." Miranda admitted squeezing her back. Once Elena was released from her hold she wiped a quick tear away.

She knew that even though her father came into her life, he wouldn't, he couldn't take the place of the two people that have saved her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I should throw in some Elena&amp;Miranda&amp;David stuff to show that Grayson won't be interfering in that relationship.<strong>

**Thanks for all the support with the voting! This idea got most of the votes but with the support of my other idea I might be some how incorporating the other idea. **

**Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter! I had to make sure I updated my other two stories that I've been neglecting before returning to this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Elena woke the next day and rubbed her eyes tiredly before a smile broke out on her face. Today was the day of the surgery, the day every thing would change. Sure she might not go home being able to see but it was the day everything would be set in motion.

She would be able to see her room, her home, Miranda, David, and Damon. She couldn't wait to see Damon, and now she would even be able to see her father, her real father.

She heard a slight knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out.

"Good, you're up!" She smiled as she heard Damon's velvety voice coming closer.

"I just got up." Elena said nodding attempting to smooth out the mess of hair she felt on the top of her head. Damon leaned down shaking his head at her discomfort with herself and kissed her lips softly. She instantly melted at his touch and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. As he pulled away, Elena's arms locked only allowing him to go so far. Her hands then ventured up and grazed his cheeks and up across his forehead before her fingertips lightly glided over his bottom lip. "I'm so excited to see you." She whispered with a strange expression. She looked excited and almost as if she was in awe.

Damon couldn't help himself as he dipped down and took her lips in a passionate kiss. The look on her face tied with the emotion in her voice sent him over the edge, he needed to touch her and kiss her and just make sure the angel in front of him was real.

Once he pulled back he looked down and chuckled at her dazed expression.

"Well love, we have to get going soon." Damon told her. "We both have some time to get ready and have breakfast then we'll leave."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Elena told him with a shy smile at his adorable pet name, before getting up and walking to her en suite bathroom.

She showered, got dressed in an outfit Miranda picked out and brushed her hair straight before finding her cane and making her way towards the kitchen. She heard voices and was instantly met with a wave of intoxicating smells.

"Morning Elena!" Miranda said enthusiastically taking her hand and guiding her to the table.

"Good morning." Elena answered sweetly sitting down.

"Excited for today?" David asked setting her plate down in front of her.

"Absolutely." Elena smiled.

David returned her smile even though she couldn't see. "Well your bacon is at twelve o' clock, your scrambled eggs are at four o'clock and some strawberries are at nine o' clock." David said before walking towards the fridge. "Orange juice or milk?" He asked opening the fridge door.

"OJ please." Elena said before popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Okay, it's on your left." David said before taking his seat across from her.

Elena smiled through her mouth of strawberry. She really appreciated everything David did for her. He accepted her blindness and worked with her as if he grew up with a blind child. One example was telling her the foods on her plate as if they were on a clock. The little things that he did like that made her feel like he really cared.

"Morning beautiful." Damon said planting a kiss on the top of her head before filling his own plate and taking a seat next to hers.

"Morning Damon." Elena said smiling at his greeting.

"Once we finish up we can head out." Damon told her glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Mmkay." Elena murmured around her food.

Damon just smiled, gazing at her wide eyes that darted around and her full puckered lips that were dyed a slight red from the strawberries. With the bed-head she truly was the absolute best mix of adorable and sexy he'd ever seen. He realized once she was able to see him she would catch him staring and smirked to himself at the thought.

"I'm ready." Elena said after finishing her plate. She rounded her fork around the plate making sure she didn't miss any stray pieces.

Damon took their plates to the sink before guiding her towards the door.

Elena suddenly felt strong arms around her.

"I know everything will go great." She heard David's supportive voice in her ear.

"Let's hope so." Elena agreed pulling back.

"You're strong. You'll get through this easily." He assured her.

"I couldn't think of a person more deserving." Miranda said with a smile.

"Thank you." Elena said, her eyes becoming misty with emotion.

Damon finally ushered her out the door after the almost-teary goodbyes. He immediately took Elena's hand in his when they got in the car.

"You aren't nervous?" Damon asked curiously after a few moments of pure silence.

"I've been through worse." Elena said shrugging her shoulders.

Damon's eyebrows raised at the statement but he quickly shrugged it off knowing neither wanted to bring up the horrific events that were definitely worse than her surgery.

"So, just one more week!" he said enthusiastically.

"I know!" Elena squealed happily. "It feels like it will be the longest wait of my life." Elena groaned before smiling. "But I've waited fourteen years, another week won't hurt I guess."

"There's my girl, thinking positive." Damon said happily.

Elena merely shrugged her shoulders allowing the smile to grace her features the whole car ride.

One she actually got to the surgery wing of the optometrist though, the smile faded and as Damon suspected, the nerves came. He gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze in a sad attempt to help her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Elena asked as they walked through the parking lot. "What if I'm getting my hopes up for nothing?" Elena asked taking a deep, panicked breath.

"Hey, hey." Damon said placing his hands on her shoulders. "If it doesn't work they will find another donor. They'll keep searching until you are able to see again 'Lena." Damon said stroking her cheek, soothing her.

She leaned into his touch and took a nice, deep breath composing herself. "Thanks." She said quietly before hugging him tightly.

"Don't even worry about it." Damon said before they pulled away and walked into the office.

"Here we go." Elena whispered walking through the doors.

Damon paced in the waiting room for hours glancing at the doors every so often hoping to see Elena led to him by a nurse and everything would be okay. Finally after hours of waiting the doors opened and he let out a breath when he saw it was the one face that he was looking for.

"Elena!" Damon said rushing up to her. "How are you?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"I'm good Damon, so good." Elena assured him sounding kind of off. "Do I look funny?" She asked pointing to her eyes with a tipsy smile. She had a double-eye patch similar to a pirate's, and Damon had to chuckle lightly.

"It's just for a week." He said.

"You better believe I'll be wearing my glasses the whole week." She grumbled.

"Hey, they're for your protection. I think you should embrace your inner pirate." Damon said smirking at her mood changes. He realized she was getting over the anesthetic and was still drowsy and pretty moody.

Elena shook her head and placed her large sunglasses on and taking his hand. "Let's get out of this damn hospital." She grumbled sounding almost drunk.

Damon smiled and led her to the car.

"You know what, Damon, you know what?" She asked him waving her finger around in little figure eight patterns.

"What 'Lena?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows at her obvious reaction to the anesthetic.

"I think that when I see again, I think I'll love it." She said in a high voice.

Damon couldn't help but burst out laughing. The simple grin on her face along with the words spewing out drunkenly was something he never expected to see.

"I think you will too honey." Damon said once he regained composure.

"And you know what else Damon?" Elena said her head rolling towards him.

"What?" He asked playing her little game.

"I think that when I can see again…when I can see again-I bet you're hot." She said rolling her head back towards the window.

Damon had to bite his lip to keep from laughing loudly though his whole body shook with silent laughter. He knew she'd never believe him when he told her about it later.

The car ride was entertaining to say the least, but by the time they arrived home Elena was already snoring away.

Damon parked the car and ran around to her side of the car and opened her door. For a second he smiled at her peaceful grin before hoisting her into his arms and carrying her to her room.

He placed her in her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a good sleep, love." He whispered pulling back.

He left the room with a wide smile, excited that everything was working out for Elena for once.

Elena woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. She yawned loudly sitting up before reaching on her night stand and grabbing her sunglasses.

"You're up!" She heard someone say quite close to her.

She jumped, startled by the voice and placed her hand over her heart.

"Jeez Damon, you scared me." She chastised him.

"Sorry babe." He said with a smirk.

"Why do you sound so…" Elena trailed off looking for the word. "Smug?" She finished.

Damon chuckled. "You don't remember your little drunken spell after the anesthesia, do you?" he asked his smirk becoming more pronounced in his voice.

"Oh no, what did I do this time?" Elena groaned her head falling in her hands.

"This time?" Damon asked his eyes widening. "There have been other times?"

"Many other times." Elena said shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Jenna would tell me the stories."

"Ah, well you were just very happy after your surgery." He told her. "And then mad, then happy again." He explained. "You said you bet I'm hot." He said in a proud voice.

Elena burst out laughing at herself once he finished. "It's kind of like a truth serum on me." Elena explained. "And so yeah, I bet you're good looking." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"And if I'm not." He said trying to keep his bravado but he himself heard his voice sink a little.

"I love you Damon, you'll be gorgeous to me no matter what." She said taking his hand.

"Love you too." He said squeezing her hand. "Well, Miranda and David are anxious to see how you are. Are you ready to get up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Elena said while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on," Damon said. "Upsy Daisy." He said swinging her into his arms bridal style.

Elena giggled knotting his shirt between her fingers. "I can walk you know." Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah, but now you don't have to." He explained.

Elena just sat back, enjoying the little ride. Damon finally placed her on the couch and sat down beside her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Elena heard Miranda ask.

"I'm feeling good actually, just a little tired." She assured her.

"That's great." David said. "I'm glad everything worked out well."

"Well, the first few days I have to monitor it and tell them if it starts to hurt or anything just in case I reject it." Elena explained. "But other than that everything went well!" Elena said.

The family talked about her surgery and progress for awhile just making sure they understood everything that they could.

The week passed by so slowly in Elena's eyes. She was so anxious to be able to see once again. She would be able to make out where everything was and see depth and detail and faces. She wanted to see trees and flowers and the people in her life. She wanted to see the clothes she was wearing and her hair when she did it and her face fourteen years later.

Damon would watch her and see her fidget as they talked about her vision returning. He was excited to be able to share it with her. He was excited to teach her to read again and to write and show her everything the world has to offer. He would show her the garden and the maze and the old cottage by the brook.

He was also nervous that maybe she might not find him attractive. He didn't hide that he found her absolutely stunning but maybe once her sight returned she would see other guys and fall for them.

The thoughts plagued his mind at night and even though he didn't have a bad experience with women in the past this one was special to him. Elena brought out a much better guy in him then anyone had.

He couldn't imagine how he would live in the same house if she didn't want him anymore. The feeling alone gave him a cold, empty feeling in his gut. He decided that he would have to move out and go live in an apartment, he just knew if that happened he couldn't stay here.

Wednesday night Damon walked her to her room. She laid beneath the covers, her eye patch over her eyes for the last night of her life. The last night she would go to sleep trying to imagine her room, her house, and her surroundings. The last night she would go to bed not knowing what the man she loved looked like.

"Sweet dreams love." Damon whispered against her forehead as he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena murmured back before falling asleep. She knew the sooner that she fell asleep, the sooner she would wake up and get her patch removed. The sooner her miracle would be uncovered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter is a little shorter but I thought that Elena getting her vision back called for a chapter of its own!<strong>

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! How many of you are excited for her reaction to Damon? **


	14. Chapter 13

**So, one reviewer brought up that after being blind Elena would probably need to wear the sunglasses or have the lights dimmed since she isn't used to the brightness. This is my mistake! I brought it up once in the very beginning but Elena has been able to see light and colour it would just all mix together. So she's always been used to the light except for the past week where she just needs the lights dimmed when she first gets the patch removed. **

**Anyways-enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Elena woke abruptly immediately jumping from her bed with a high pitched squeal. Today was finally the day she would see again. She jumped in a circle for a moment before stopping at giggling at herself. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy in her entire life.

"'Lena?" Damon asked, smiling at her from the doorway.

"Damon, let's go!" Elena said hearing his voice.

Damon laughed at her enthusiasm. "You might want to get dressed first." He said. "And breakfast might be a good idea."

"Okay, okay." Elena said with a sigh. "Now go on so I can get changed." She rushed.

Damon laughed once again but walked out the room, closing the door. Elena felt her way to her closet for the last time and chose an outfit that Miranda had chosen for her for the last time. She felt her way to the bathroom and brushed her hair blindly for the last time. She wasn't sad at all at all the things that were happening for the last time. She was excited to be putting them all in her past.

She finally made her way to her bedroom door after getting ready. As soon as she stepped out Damon's arms were around her back and he was lifting her in the air in an excited, loving embrace. Her feet lifted and she crossed her ankles behind her as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Excited?" He asked placing her back on the ground.

"That's an understatement." Elena said taking his hand and practically skipping to the kitchen.

"Careful!" Damon laughed grabbing her by the waist as she almost skipped into the wall.

Elena just giggled and soon Damon was laughing with her. They got to the kitchen and were wrapped in each others arms laughing.

Miranda and David watched from their different places in the kitchen smiling at the image the young couple created together. Both Miranda and David knew that they had never seen their son so carefree with a girl since before Katherine.

Damon instantly straightened up a little but the smirk stayed on his lips. Elena followed and quieted a little but the smile stayed bright on her features.

"Your breakfast is on the table." David told them.

"You'll have to leave as soon as you're done." Miranda explained.

Elena nodded dragging Damon towards the table impatiently. Once they were seated and Damon told her where everything was on her plate Elena dug in, not even bothering to eat politely. She ate large mouthfuls and swallowed quickly, barely registering the burn of the scrambled eggs as they slid down her throat.

"Okay Damon, let's go!" Elena said standing up and tugging his hand.

Damon looked at his plate startled. He wasn't even half way done and her plate was empty. He grumbled a little but easily complied at the excited look on her face. She really didn't know the power she held over him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled through his grin as she tugged his arm even harder.

He led her to the door and helped her slip on her converse and soon they were out on the road.

Elena was practically bouncing in her seat as they drove down the road. It looked as if she was hiked up on caffeine and sugar.

"How long do you think it will take?" Damon asked, remembering how nervous and anxious he had been while waiting for her the last time.

"No more than an hour." Elena told him. "They will remove the patch, do some vision tests making sure that I can see properly and that I'm not bothered by different focuses of light and stuff." Elena explained.

"Oh okay." Damon said in understanding as they pulled into the parking lot. "We're here." He said with a smile as he parked the car.

Elena squealed and hopped out of the car. Damon ran around and took her hand before she could bounce her way into traffic.

He guided her through the parking lot and into the optometrist for the last time and he relished in her trust. He knew that this would be the last time she would give him everything she had, every ounce of trust and vulnerability.

They signed her in and in mere minutes the secretary was in guiding her into Dr. Harper's office.

As the time ticked on and on Damon's stomach started doing flips. His mind was laced with all his previous nerves and doubts about the possibility of Elena not finding him attractive, or finding someone else better looking.

Elena stared into her Doctor's face in awe. The lights were slightly dimmed to help her after her week in the dark.

"Elena, can you make out my features?" Dr. Harper asked tilting her head to the right slightly, a movement Elena could now see.

Elena covered her mouth with her hands and the tears leaked down her cheeks. She nodded around her cries of happiness and amazement.

The doctor smiled brightly at Elena's reaction and obvious happiness. She lived for this part of her job, the smile and reassurance that she changed someone's life for the better.

"Okay," She said choking back some emotion. "We will just have to do some tests on your eyes to make sure everything is working properly."

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"But first." Dr. Harper said pausing, a small smile lighting her face as she turned and grabbed something from the table behind her. She reappeared with a small mirror and handed it to Elena.

Elena took the mirror in her shaky hands and stared into the image.

One hand returned to covering her mouth. She really was pretty. She removed her hand from her face and smiled at the image and she realized as Damon had said, it lit up her face.

"You're a beautiful girl Elena." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Elena whispered, actually believing the words for once.

"Well, I guess we can get started on the tests." She said before setting Elena up at many different machines.

Damon glanced at the clock for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. It was closing in on an hour and Damon couldn't help but get nervous that it didn't work right. He sat praying that everything worked out well.

He was staring at the ground when from the corner of his eye he saw the door open. He looked up and his eyes widened. There she was, beside doctor Harper his angel was looking around at the faces of everyone with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

He sat in shock for a moment just watching her and relishing in her happiness.

Elena walked through the doors and looked around at the waiting room. She smiled looking at the paintings on the walls, the scruffy chairs, the faces of the people around her.

She instantly tried to pick out which one was Damon. There were several guys looking at her, as expected when she stood in the doorway with a huge, silly grin on her face.

One stood out to her but he was too exceptionally handsome to even be considered. She didn't want her gaze to linger on him with Damon around but her eyes were entranced by the unique shade of bright blue in his eyes framed by the silky raven locks.

She scanned back around and her smile was beginning to fade. No one was coming forward to see her. A frown soon set upon her features, when suddenly _he _started toward her. The blue eyed stranger, or maybe not a stranger?

Damon noticed the frown setting on her face as he just stared at her. He realized she was waiting for him.

He then started towards her and noticed her eyes widening and the frown becoming a look of shock.

"Elena?" he said slowly approaching her.

"Damon?" She asked, her mouth popping open.

Damon leaned from his right foot to his left uncomfortably, not knowing whether the reaction was positive or not.

"The one and only." He said attempting a confident voice.

He was instantly embraced, her arms locked around his waist. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her middle and place a kiss on her forehead. She pulled away and for a second just looked into his eyes, and then her eyes swept over his face before returning to his eyes.

The sheer lust in her gaze did him in and he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

They heard the murmurs around them and Elena instantly flushed. She pulled away and took Damon's hand. Damon smiled glad that even though she didn't need his guidance she still wanted to hold his hand. He gave her hand a little squeeze leading her to his car.

"Nice car." She commented shyly as they stopped at his Black Ferrari.

Damon gave her a wink before opening her door.

Elena smiled at him and her heart raced as he smiled back. She couldn't believe the handsome blue eyed man was the one she was in love with and the one that loved her back.

He climbed in the driver's seat and as much as Elena knew she was being irrational, she grew nervous around him. She had known him and lived with him for weeks and he told her he loved her and yet seeing him and how absolutely gorgeous he was made her resort to the feeling of a young school girl.

He glanced over with his stunning blue eyes and she could swear her heart stopped in her chest for a second.

"Ready to head home?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Elena nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. She took a deep breath looking at the window, shaking her head in embarrassment with herself. She knew him so well, why was she acting so… shy all of a sudden. Oh yeah it's because he was overwhelmingly gorgeous. She saw herself in the mirror and she thought she was pretty but nowhere near his standard.

Damon, himself was feeling the doubts much stronger in his chest. She was barely talking to him. He hoped his little pit stop would help her open up but his mind kept going back to the thought 'what if she thought he was ugly'.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the road until they got to their destination.

They got home and Elena was instantly taken into tight hugs by David and Miranda. Elena's eyes swept over their faces. They were a good looking couple, both with their bright smiles. Miranda's blue eyes were sparkling and her black hair sat beautifully around her face. Elena realized that's where Damon must have got the radiant blue eyes from and stunning black locks. David's eyes were a mixture of greens and blues framed by his tan skin and brown hair.

Miranda looked down at Elena and her eyes got slightly watery. "So everything is okay?" Miranda said. "Everything worked out?"

Elena nodded, misty eyed as well.

Miranda instantly pulled her into another hug. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Elena whispered back, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Once she pulled back she instantly wiped it away and smiled at the couple. "You guys have really been amazing." Elena said. "I'm glad I could share this… experience with you." Elena said.

"Oh honey, you need to stop that or you're going to make me cry again." Miranda said shaking her head with a smile, wiping at her eyes.

"We're glad we could share this with you too sweetie." David said smiling at her.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Damon asked her.

"My room?" Elena asked.

"Absolutely." Damon said taking her head and threading his fingers through hers.

Elena's stomach jumped when he did that, smiling at her as he did. It was one of those things that she would have to get used to because she couldn't imagine the reaction to him stopping any time soon, especially when he did the flirty little eye thing.

"Well, here we are." Damon said opening the door. Elena stepped in and her eyes widened in amazement. She knew the room was big but she never imagined it was this big along with the antique feeling to it. She had her little paths, one to the bathroom, one to the closet and one to the door. She never would have imagined…

The bed was larger than she thought it was when she felt it. The headboard was antique white and the duvet and pillows were a mixture of gold's and whites.

The bedside table and the dresser both were an off white giving them an old fashioned look. Elena saw the white door to the walk-in closet and decided she would have to see that after she finished the tour of her room. She hadn't even known that there was a step up into another part of her room. Her cane had hit the step and she just figured it was the rest of the wall.

She looked in and was amazed to see another room almost the size of her main bedroom. There was a large fireplace and a golden chaise lounge matching her bedding.

One whole wall was filled with books of every interest she could have, or genre she liked. The light overhead was a chandelier, casting shards of light around the room as the sun came through the window and hit the crystals.

"Wow, Damon this is amazing." Elena breathed turning towards him.

"You haven't even seen your closet or bathroom yet." He said with a smirk. She nodded dumbly in agreement and followed as he led her to the antique style bathroom. It was completely white except for the hints of gold here and there to create a sense of unity with the room.

The closet was last. Damon opened the door for her and she looked around in awe. It must have been the size of her whole room at the foster home. Shoes lined the back wall and she knew Miranda must have done some sneaky shopping because there was no possible way they bought that many shoes on their trip.

Her eyes fluttered over to the dresses for special occasions. There were pink puffy ones and short black ones. There was a deep green silk one and a tight red one that she felt was the one she must have worn to the party. Her eyes continued their way around the closet and found the jeans and shirts that she wore on a daily basis. She smiled liking the choices Miranda had made for her. They were all beautiful clothing, but not too dressy.

Elena turned back to Damon with a smile. "Wow, I can't believe they have done all of this for me. The room, the bathroom, the closet, it's all amazing." Elena said shaking her head.

"This room was already set up." Damon said. "But we all thought it would be perfect for you."

"It is. It's absolutely perfect." Elena nodded.

"So, dinner's ready." Damon said and they walked towards the kitchen. "After we're done eating I want to show you something."

"Okay." Elena said quietly.

They ate dinner and kept up a comfortable conversation. Elena was still in shock that after all that time she could see again. They mainly talked about all the things Elena would like to see, and the people.

Once they were done Damon led her outside and through a path in the forest. They walked for a few minutes, fingers laced together, which had Elena blushing when Elena finally heard something.

"Damon," Elena said smelling the air and listening to gurgling of water. "Is this…"

"The cottage and brook, yeah." Damon said smiling.

Elena's answer was a brightening smile. She took a few last steps through the brush and stared in awe. The cottage was adorable and looked amazing against the purple sky of the sunset. It was made of stone with ivy running up the walls and pink, red and white roses growing in the surrounding garden. The brook ran through the clearing several feet away and sitting a few feet from the cottage was a blanket and picnic basket.

Elena's hands covered her mouth and once again tears of happiness filled her eyes. "Oh Damon, you didn't have to do this." She said unable to rip her eyes away from the beautiful image.

"I know, but I wanted to." Damon whispered in her ear, his arms enveloping her from behind. She easily placed her hands over his and leaned into his embrace. She felt so relaxed and comfortable in her place and realized that even if he was utterly gorgeous, he was still her Damon.

"Ready to eat?" Damon asked releasing her but taking her hand in his.

Elena nodded and followed him as he sat down on the blanket.

He dipped into the basket pulling out chocolate covered strawberries, reminding Elena of the first time they came here.

He laid on his back on the blanket and Elena followed, resting on her side propping her head up with her hand.

He lifted a strawberry and held it in front of her. She bit into it and her eyes closed just like they had before at how amazing the strawberry tasted. "Mmm." She moaned.

Damon watched in shock as she took his hand and sucked the juice of his finger keeping her eyes locked on his. Earlier she was barely talking to him and now she was giving him the perfect start to many of his fantasy's with her.

She sat up and moved closer so that she was leaning over him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. Not even Elena had any idea where the confidence came from but she felt it had to do with the way he was looking at her.

He instantly responded and grabbed her hip maneuvering her body so she was straddling him. He nearly moaned, tasting the strawberry's on her lips. Elena ground her hips against his and he couldn't control the moan he released against her mouth. Elena smirked against his lips at the reaction but could feel her own control slipping.

She had never been intimate with anyone and here was this amazing, gorgeous man in front of her that told her he loved her. She sighed happily into his mouth and pulled away for a moment, resting her forehead against his and breathing heavy.

He felt her hot breath on his lips and felt the need to capture her lips once again, but held back. He asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since she initiated this.

"Elena," He started in a breathy voice. Her eyes popped open and she looked down at his, lust filling her gaze. "Why were you so quiet today?" he asked.

Elena looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"'Lena?" Damon pushed. "Just tell me, love."

He felt her hips move as she tried to get off his lap but his hands held her hips, keeping her there. She looked at him, and he noticed there was a hint of panic in her eyes. He instantly let go and she rolled off of his lap.

She moved and sat cross legged in front of him staring down at her lap.

His eyebrows came together knowing that whatever it was it would have to be bad to get this reaction from her.

"You can tell me anything." He said placing his finger under her chin and pulling her head up so he could meet her eyes.

"I know." Elena said meeting his gaze before turning her eyes to the right. "But I'm embarrassed." She admitted.

Damon's eyes widened at that. He thought she would say that she didn't think he was good looking, or she thought that he would be different. "What would you ever be embarrassed about?" Damon asked.

"C'mon Damon." Elena said wringing her hands together nervously. "You have to know that you're gorgeous." Elena said refusing to meet his gaze.

Damon looked at her, baffled. That was the last thing he thought would come out of her lips.

"I mean, I know I'm kind of pretty but nowhere near your standards." She said, finally voicing her concerns.

Damon couldn't help letting a humored smile grace his features. "We are both too insecure I guess." Damon said chuckling.

Elena looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"I thought you were going to say you thought I was ugly, or I was different than what you expected." Damon explained. "And not in a good way."

Elena looked as shocked as Damon had felt. "How could you think that?" Elena asked honestly startled.

"How could you think that you're anything less than perfect?" Damon shot back with a smile.

Elena blushed and turned her head down with a smile.

"I love you Damon." She said meeting his gaze once again.

"Love you too." He said before meeting her lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked Elena getting her vision back.<strong>

**Please leave a review! **


	15. Chapter 14

Hours later they were still in the same lying on the blanket, wrapped in each other.

"This is amazing." Elena sighed happily gazing up at the stars from her place on the blanket. Her head was cuddled against Damon's chest and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Next week there is supposed to be a meteor shower." Damon told her. "Would you like to come out and watch it with me?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Elena nodded against his chest and mumbled a quiet "Mhmm.". They both felt a sudden gust of wind and Elena shivered slightly in his arms.

"We can go into the cottage for the night." Damon offered. "It may be a little dusty but it is fully furnished and pretty clean."

Elena sat up and nodded at him. "That sounds like a good idea." She said crossing her arms tightly over her chest, attempting to keep warm.

Damon easily packed everything into the picnic basket and ushered Elena inside.

As she stepped through the door Elena looked around in awe. The inside of the cottage looked just as much a part of a fairytale as the outside did.

The wooden floor and ceiling and stone walls just gave the place a more outdoorsy feeling. The antique stove sat nestled in the tiny kitchen along with the antique pans hanging above. The kitchen was completed with a small wood dining set, a fireplace and a door leading to the bedroom.

Damon instantly went over to the fireplace and started a fire with the wood that had been sitting in a box in the corner.

"This place is adorable." Elena said smiling as she looked around.

"I thought you would like it." Damon said sending a smile in her direction. He got the fire warm and crackling then laid out the blanket in front of the fireplace and lied down, supporting his head with his hand.

Elena mimicked his position, facing him with a smile on her face.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Elena said raising her eyebrows, the smile bright on her face.

Damon looked at her and the warmth of the fire and her eyes gazing at him passionately got to him. He leaned over her, using one hand to support his body above her and the other holding her face to his. She instantly reacted and her fingers knotted in the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

As she tugged him closer, he had no choice but to flip them so she was sitting on him, or else he would have fallen on top of her. She straddled his waist, not breaking the kiss. She felt as if every inch of her body was on fire and she knew it was all because of Damon.

His hands ran up and down her sides just proving her point much more. She knew at that moment there was nothing she wanted more than Damon Salvatore.

She pulled back to breathe and felt his hot breath on her lips, only making her focus more on the pleasurable ache between her legs. Her hands instantly went to work on removing his leather jacket. He helped her in removing it, gazing into her eyes the whole time, searching for any feelings of uncertainty. He didn't want to push her into anything, but he also knew he wanted her…bad.

Once his jacket was off, her fingers tugged at the bottom of his shirt, silently asking for permission. Damon just ripped his shirt off himself and smirked when Elena gazed down in appreciation, her eyes glazing over his toned chest in lust.

Her eyes returned to his and she noticed the cocky little smirk. She rolled her eyes but leaned down and met his lips.

"Well this isn't fair." He murmured against her lips.

"Hmm?" Elena mumbled pulling back and gazing down with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm the only one topless." He said waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Elena smirked and lifted her top over her head. She threw it somewhere behind her and tilted her head with a smile looking down at him.

She bit her lip to keep from giggling at the look on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open, a little smile making its way onto his face. It gave her confidence a boost she had never felt before.

She leaned down, centimeters from his ear. "Could you help me finish the job?" She whispered in his ear.

Damon swallowed loudly before sliding his hands up the sides of her stomach and bringing them behind her back. He easily undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall off her arms.

Damon took a deep shaky breath, never feeling so nervous about being with a girl but this was Elena, the girl he knew he loved, the girl he could imagine spending his life with.

Elena herself was having doubts. She felt too exposed and vulnerable suddenly and just wanted to cover back up.

Damon rubbed his hands over her back in a relaxing motion, trying to relax her. She leaned down and kissed him slowly and passionately before pulling back a centimeter.

"I-I think we should stop." She whispered in a low, embarrassed voice.

Damon opened his eyes and saw that she was biting her lip and looking anywhere but him. She was afraid of his reaction. He gave her a soft smile, continuing the soothing motions of massaging her back.

"It's okay Elena." Damon said using one hand to tilt her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "Whenever you are ready, love." Damon said.

"I don't know when I'll be ready, Damon." Elena whispered, one fat tear rolling down her cheek. In a way, she felt as if she was failing him as a girlfriend. She knew he was more…experienced then her and she knew what people her age expected in relationships. It wasn't like she didn't want to have sex with him, but the thought was unnerving and thinking more deeply, now that she wasn't caught up in the moment, she realized she was extremely nervous.

"I'll wait as long as you need." He whispered in return, stroking her cheek, wiping the tear away.

Elena gazed into his eyes, and wondered how she could have ended up with someone so loving, so caring when all this time she thought she was unlovable.

"I love you." He whispered.

Right as she was about to return his words, his lips cut her off. He pulled away with a smile. "Let's go to bed." He said.

Elena nodded and allowed him to help her up. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable now that it was set that nothing would be happening. Damon glanced at her and gave her an understanding smile.

"Here." Damon said tossing her his white V-neck that had earlier made it's way onto the loveseat.

Elena gave him a warm-thank you smile and pulled it on. He left the fire to burn itself out and then led her to the bedroom and smiled as she gazed around, once again surprised by the sight.

Elena imagined that if Snow White and Prince Charming had a bedroom, this would fit the bill. It was small and quaint and adorable with the arched door and wooden furniture.

Damon slid his jeans off and crawled into bed in his boxers. He patted the spot beside him looking at Elena expectantly. She smiled and shimmied out of her own jeans, settling with his top and her black lace boyshorts.

She crawled in beside him and sighed in content as her head fell onto his chest.

"Goodnight 'Lena." Damon whispered.

"Night, love." Elena murmured half asleep.

Damon chuckled to himself as she used her nickname on him. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, Damon fell into a deep sleep.

Damon woke up, yawning tiredly as he did so. He stretched his joints, his toes curling down and his arms reaching up, popping the joints.

Elena must have rolled off of him sometime last night because she was now tucked against her pillow facing him with a small, barely-there smile on her lips.

Damon smiled and kissed her forehead before hopping out of bed. He went into the small cottage and washed the antique kettle out before putting it on. He looked through the cupboards and easily found the teabags his mom brought out here every summer on the rare occasion that his grandparents stayed down, for this is the place they slept.

He poured Elena her tea and pulled out the last of the strawberries that weren't covered in chocolate and went back into the bedroom. He set them on the side table and opened the curtains to see the sunrise beginning.

He went and sat on the bed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She began to stir and he smiled at she batted his hand away.

"Wake up love," Damon said in a low voice, as to not startle her. "The Sun came to see you."

Elena's eyes then opened sleepily and she gazed up at him with a look on her face that sat between shock and fear. He was quite surprised when he saw tears pool in her eyes and her bottom lip trembling.

"Sh, baby, what did I say?" He asked taking her face between his hands.

"N-not you. I had a nightmare." She explained in a shaky voice. "Or a dream, it was back when I was in the foster home. I thought this part was the dream." Elena said a couple of tears making tracks down her face. "I don't want to feel unloved again." Elena whispered. "Please don't fall out of love with me." She said biting her lip and looking down at the covers.

Damon shook his head at the thought. "I didn't want to get too serious since we've only known each other for a few weeks," He started tilting her chin up like he did last night making sure she was looking him in the eye. "But you're it for me Elena." Damon said honestly. "There is no one else out there for me. If you don't want me that's it, I'm out of the game." He said.

Elena looked at him in shock, her heart skipping a beat at his words. She then let that heart-melting, room brightening, earth shattering smile that Damon loved so much light up her face.

"You know, Jenna told me that throughout your life you will find one person who is unlike any other. You could talk to that person for hours and never get bored, you can tell them things and they won't judge you. She told me that, that person would be my soul mate and best friend and to never let him go." Elena finished. "Damon, you're it for me too." Elena admitted. "As cheesy as it may be, I think you just might be my soul mate." Elena said tilting her head, acknowledging her own words.

"I think you just might be right, love." Damon said giving her a sweet peck.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him so that he was propped above her.

Elena was sure that this must be love because nothing else could make her feel this happy after her life of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it's so short. It's been crazy with work non-stop and now school starting. Next one will be longer... promise! <strong>

** And sorry for cutting off the smut scene… I don't know if I'll be able to write a full one yet especially since I'm only 16… I mean I can read it but it seems hard to actually write. **

** Please Leave a Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

The next day Elena woke bright and early wrapped up under a heavy quilt and tucked against Damon's chest. She heard his soft snoring and tilted her head up so she could see his face. Her eyes took in his sheer beauty. His face was toned, screaming masculinity, yet it was relaxed, just a small smile playing on his lips.

Elena just watched him before his eyelids fluttered open. The hands on her waist tightened for a moment before he lifted them up stretching and popping his joints. Once he relaxed again he settled himself into the same position, his arms on her waist in a possessive hold. His eyes glanced down to meet hers and he smiled.

"Morning beautiful." His said before releasing a yawn.

"Good morning." Elena whispered with a small, shy smile.

"Hey, no more being shy. We covered this last night." Damon said chuckling lightly.

"Yes, we covered that you are gorgeous and that it gives me butterflies." Elena said rolling her eyes. "I wasn't being shy, it's just… I don't know. Aren't people supposed to get butterflies and feel giddy when they look at each other?" Elena asked feeling slightly frustrated.

Damon just chuckled again. "I guess so." He said trying to comply and ease her nerves. "So, what is the plan for today?" He asked.

Elena rolled over so her hands were folded on his chest and her chin rested on them. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me." She said.

"Nuh-uh, now way!" Damon said quickly as he shook his head. "Today is your day." He explained.

Elena rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. "Fine, fine." She said. "How about going to see my dad later, maybe after he finishes work?" Elena suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Sounds good to me." Damon said as he nodded in agreement. "What would you like to do in the mean time?" He asked.

"Could you give me a tour of the town?" Elena said, her eyes lighting up. "Maybe you could re-introduce me to people now that I can see them."

"Sure. Let's just go back to the house and shower and get dressed." Damon said.

Elena lifted herself off of him and sat up, he quickly moved so he was right behind her and his arms wound themselves around her waist. She leaned against his chest reveling in the loving embrace.

He planted a kiss on the spot where her neck and shoulders meet and Elena felt a shot of pleasure down her spine.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

Elena turned her head to repeat the words back to him but was quickly cut off by his lips. Her lips turned up as she smiled into the kiss but too soon he pulled away.

She looked up at him through slightly dazed eyes, taking a deep breath to clear her head.

She watched as he smirked at her and stuck her tongue out childishly.

He just rolled his eyes playfully and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too." She grumbled, causing him to laugh.

She shook her head at his childish actions but a smile stained her lips. She really did love him. He was amazing and gorgeous and absolutely perfect, but that was what also scared her.

Damon walked her back to the house, their hands linked together as they walked up the steps. As soon as they stepped in the door, Elena's mouth watered. She could smell the bacon cooking from the front kitchen.

"Hey Ma, we're back!" Damon called, sliding his shoes off.

David appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Carol called your mother early this morning to help her go over plans for the Founders Day Ball." David explained. "But I got breakfast ready for you two already."

"Okay, well I'm starving." Damon said looking down to Elena.

"Me too." She said in agreement.

Damon led her to the kitchen and handed her a plate to fill with all the breakfast food that was laid out. They sat down beside each other while David sat across from them.

The breakfast took over a comfortable silence due to the fact that everyone was enjoying the food too much to talk.

Once finished, Damon put their plates in the dishwasher and went to get a shower, leaving Elena with David.

"So, what are your plans for today?" David asked curiously.

"Damon is going to take me on a tour of the town. He's going to try introduce me to everyone again, but this time I'll be able to recognize them when I go out again." Elena told him.

"That's a great idea." David said smiling at her warmly.

"Yeah, then later tonight we were thinking of visiting my father, Grayson." Elena said slowly.

"Oh, that's great too." David said, thought Elena could see his smile was a tad tighter and his eyes weren't as excited.

"David," Elena said looking into his eyes with a hopeful expression. "I am amazed by how much you have done for me and I have to admit I love you and Miranda so much already." She said giving him a smile. "I do need to meet with my father, talk to him but I really want you to know that I already see you as more of a dad than he could ever be."

David's expression instantly softened at her words.

"I just don't want you to ever get hurt again." David explained. "Miranda and I really care about you." David explained.

Elena felt tears of emotion prickling her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "For everything."

David stood up and Elena followed his actions. He wrapped her in a warm hug, and Elena knew that no other man, not even her biological father could give her the feeling of being cared for as a daughter. No one else could make her feel like for once she was a part of a family.

After the emotional conversation Elena went to her room to get a shower.

After she finished her shower she went to her closet and smiled looking at all the choices she had for her outfits. She settled on a deep blue cotton skirt that ended mid thigh along with an embellished white top that she tucked in. She brushed her hair out allowing it to stay straight on her shoulders. She grabbed a pair of deep blue wedges and walked out the door.

She walked out of her room and into the parlor to find Damon sitting on the couch aimlessly flipping through the channels on the television.

He glanced up as she entered the room and did a double take.

He stood up a soft smile lighting his features as he looked her up and down. Elena bit her lip in anticipation as he walked toward her, a gleam in his eye.

"You look stunning." He admitted as he stood in front of her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Elena smiled meeting his blue eyes.

His arms wound around her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the look in his eye as he gazed down at her.

"You sure you don't want to stay in today." Damon offered raising his eyebrows playfully.

Elena smirked and rolled her eyes. "Damon." She chastised playfully.

He let out a heavy sigh and Elena giggled. "Fine, I guess we should get going."

"Just one more thing before we go." Elena said. Damon tilted his head in confusion, but easily caught on as Elena stepped closer and met his lips.

Her fingers played with the dark locks where her fingers met and he nearly shivered at the feeling. He pulled her closer by the waist so that they were pressed together.

Her tongue traced his bottom lip experimentally as he had done to her many times before. His lips opened and she could feel his hot breath on her tongue as they kissed passionately.

She pulled away after what he felt was much too soon.

"Let's get going." She said winking at him and releasing him from her hold.

"You are a tease." He told her shaking his head.

Elena smiled back at him with a bright, eye crinkling smile before she turned and strutted to the door.

Damon grabbed his keys from the front table and followed her out to his car.

As they were driving Elena turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "You need to teach me to drive!" She said in an excited voice.

Damon looked at her like she was crazy. "You want to drive?" he said shocked.

"Eventually." Elena said shrugging her shoulders. "But I guess I should learn to read and write first." Elena said pursing her lips.

"We'll get to that." Damon told her.

"Okay." Elena said, her good mood returning.

"Do you want to stop at The Grill first?" Damon asked glancing her way.

"Sure." Elena nodded.

Soon they were pulling into the parking lot and Damon ran around to open her door before she had a chance to.

"Thank you." Elena said sweetly stepping out of the car.

Damon smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her to the door. He opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Oh, there's Caroline." Damon said intertwining their fingers once again before leading Elena towards a booth to the left.

Elena saw three girls sitting in the booth.

"Hey Elena!" Caroline said in an excited tone.

Elena easily recognized the voice of what she counted as her best girl-friend.

"Hey Caroline." Elena said with a smile. "You look great today." She offered, wondering if Caroline would get the hint.

"Thanks, I just got this top to-" Caroline stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Elena with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh! That's right you got the surgery! You can see!" Caroline squealed seeing that Elena's eyes were able to meet her own.

Elena nodded enthusiastically. "I just got the eye guards off yesterday." Elena said with a wide smile.

"Wow Elena! That is amazing." Anna said giving Elena a smile. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Anna." Elena said. "May I sit down?" She asked Anna who had an empty space beside her.

"Of course." Anna said sliding closer to the wall, making room. Elena slid in and Damon pulled a chair up from an empty table close by.

"So, what do you think of Damon?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows, a wicked smirk on her face.

Elena frowned, somehow her voice didn't sound as vicious as her expression.

"I think that's between me and Damon." Elena shot back a small scowl on her features.

Rose opened her mouth in shock before closing it and crossing her arms with a pout.

Caroline covered her mouth as the words left Elena's lips trying to stifle her laugh. Anna let the smile play on her lips but bit her lip trying to keep Rose from seeing. Elena just turned to Damon who had an impressed look on his face. When she met his eyes he winked at her and she returned it with a smile.

"Well, what do you think of your house? Pretty impressive huh?" Caroline said with wide eyes.

"It's amazing." Elena gushed. "I couldn't picture it any better."

"What do you think of Mystic Falls so far?" Anna asked.

"It's so cute and small and just seems like the definition of small town America." Elena said glancing around the bar. "Even this place just had such a homey feel to it."

"The only problem with small towns is you run into your enemies… a lot." A voice piped up from behind Elena. She glanced back and saw a darker skinned girl with beautiful dark curls and stunning green eyes. The scowl on her face just took away from the beauty of her face. She kept focusing her glare between Damon and Elena. The fire in her eyes was enough to cause Elena to want to shrink under the table.

"Bonnie." Caroline said curtly.

"Caroline." Bonnie said in a short, cold voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the tough-guy act. "What do you want?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Not much. I just wanted to see what was so special about the handicap that took over my life." Bonnie said with a fake smile.

Elena's jaw dropped at the harsh tone and the use of the word 'handicap'.

She stood abruptly, ignoring Damon as he grabbed her hand to try pull her back down. She shook him off and stood in front of Bonnie, squaring her shoulders.

"You act like I was the reason for you and Damon breaking up! I wasn't even living here then!" She spat.

"Well you sure aren't helping with it." Bonnie shot back.

"It's been done for a year Bonnie, just get over it." Damon groaned from behind.

"Like you did?" Bonnie asked in a hard voice, yet you could also hear the sad tone lacing the words.

"I understand you're hurt but you need to stop taking it out on me." Elena said in a somewhat softer voice.

Bonnie's eyes shot back to Elena, the fire in them returned. "Why should I? It's not like I owe you anything." Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"It's not like I did anything to deserve it either!" Elena said, her voice rising.

"Did you not hear me?" Bonnie shouted. "You stole my life. You come into town, blind and beaten and play the sympathy card and you get everyone wrapped around your little finger! You stole the guy I love, my friends, everything!"

Elena looked at her; the rage in Bonnie's eyes was reflected in her own. "You act like I asked to be blind! You act like I wanted to be beaten for years and live in a foster home where no one cared about me!" Elena screeched back, no longer caring about the audience. The tears made tracks down her cheeks as she continued. "I'd trade nearly everything in the world for my childhood back. I would give up everything I have if I could just live one day without being afraid that this new life will disappear, yet that's exactly what you want to happen!" Elena's voice dropped as she choked out her next words. "This is the one time in my life where someone wants me. My mother never wanted me, my stepfather hated me, every foster parent treated me like I was dirt." Elena said looking at Bonnie who had shrunk back completely. Her next words were barely a whimper. "Can you please stop trying to destroy me for the hundredth time, because if I lose all this I honestly won't be able to live through it."

She felt Damon's arm come around her shoulder as he pulled her to him. Her cries quickly became silent and she looked back towards Bonnie who stood with her mouth open.

"I-I'm sorry." Bonnie said quickly before practically running from the building.

"Lena? What do you mean you won't be able to live through it?" Damon asked immediately.

Elena sniffled in his chest and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"No," He said sternly pulling back and placing his hands on her shoulders. "What. Did. You. Mean?" he said, punctuating each words, scowling at her.

Elena glared up at him through her tear filled eyes. "I said I don't want to talk about it." She said through clenched teeth.

"Well I said we are." Damon shot back.

Elena wiggled out of his grip and ran out the doors before he even processed what was happening. The restaurant door slammed shut loudly and he was immediately running out to find her.

"Elena?" Damon yelled as soon as he was out the door.

He looked around the parking lot frantically, not seeing any sign of her.

"Not again." He whispered closing his eyes tightly. "Elena?" He yelled.

"What?" He heard a small voice whimper from behind. He whirled around and jogged towards the sound to find her sitting on the ground with her head resting on her knees around the corner.

Damon's eyes softened immediately. "You scared me." He admitted plopping down beside her.

"Sorry." She mumbled against her knees.

"Please, Elena. Tell me what you meant." He whispered.

He heard the shuddering breath as she inhaled deeply. "I've tried killing myself once." She admitted. "If I lost everything again, I mean it was a quick thought, but… I'm so scared." She whispered.

Damon wrapped his arm around her. "You can't do that." Damon said in a fierce voice. "You can't give up after everything. I mean, you don't have to worry about us leaving but please promise me you will never attempt that again?" Damon croaked. Imagining the girl in his arms gone forever, and because of suicide, it made him feel nauseous.

"The best I can promise it to try not to, I can't make you a long promise that if you leave I'll be strong. I'm not that strong Damon. I can only take so much." Elena said.

And for awhile they just sat there, neither one agreeing with the other. Both knowing that this one recollection would be the biggest and hardest obstacle to overcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! With school and work I've been going crazy.<strong>

** I'm excited to say one of my favourite writers (BadBoysAreBest) has reviewed each chapter! I tried to do my absolute best but I wasn't able to double check everything. I wanted to get this up before I got caught up in work and school once again, so just let me know if there are any mistakes! **

** Anyways Please Leave A Review! **


	17. Chapter 16

Damon took Elena home and got her dinner before they left to her fathers. The suicide attempt wasn't brought up while they ate but the heaviness of the subject lingered in the air, leaving both feeling tense and the conversation stiff.

After they finished Damon handed Elena the phone, ushering her to call Grayson to let him know they were coming.

_ "Hello?" _

"Grayson? It's Elena. Damon and I were going to come over now if that's okay with you." Elena said looking towards Damon.

_"Yes that would be great. I'm so excited to see your recovery!" _He voice was enthusiastic through the speaker.

"Okay, so you told Damon 112 Sebastian Drive right?" She asked.

"_Yes that's right" _Elena hears a doorbell sounds in the background_. "Oh, I'm sorry there's someone at the door! I will see you when you get here!" _He says quickly before hanging up.

"Okay, so are you ready to go?" Elena says turning back to look at Damon. She jumps slightly when she finds him just a foot in front of her. "Jeez," She said putting her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Damon said quietly not bothering with a quick remark. "But I think we should talk before we go."

"Damon, don't-" She warned but he quickly cut her off taking her face in his hands.

"You can't ever even think about trying that again 'Lena!" He said, staring into her eyes with an intense gaze.

"If you stop wanting me you won't care." Elena whimpered looking in every direction but his eyes.

"I won't want anyone but you." Damon said in a passionate voice.

"What if you die Damon?" Elena asked, her tone growing angry and distressed. "The only thing I'll want is to meet you there."

"Fine." Damon said as his hands dropped and his eyes wiped clear of all emotion. "We'll make a truce. If I die you can kill yourself, but if you die I can kill myself." Although in his head the deal sounded crazy and he knew he wouldn't hold up his end, he thought it might be the only thing to bring a realization to Elena.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and her mouth opening and shutting. "Y-you can't." She said, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Then you can't either." He said crossing his arms.

"You're lying." She said crossing her own arms and staring at him defiantly.

He leaned closer so his face was just an inch from hers and the determination was set in his features. "If you are willing to take that chance then you don't love me." He said in a low voice.

Elena's whole façade broke at the words. She launched herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Even with his arms crossed in front of his chest, she squeezed him crying into his neck.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't try if you promise you won't ever try." She said.

"I promise." He whispered into her hair, taking a deep breath of relief at her words.

* * *

><p>After the much-needed conversation Damon drove Elena to her fathers. "Would you like me to come in with you?" He asked as they pulled into his driveway.<p>

Elena shook her head. "I think I need to do this alone. See him and talk to him and ask him all my questions." Elena explained.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out here." Damon said giving her a peck on the cheek.

Elena smiled back and released a content sigh. "Love you." She said hopping out of the car.

"Love you too!" Damon called as she walked towards the house. She sent him one last bright smile before knocking on the door.

Damon watched as Grayson answered, but frowned noticing the nervous look on his face. Grayson glanced behind him before ushering Elena in as Damon watched uncomfortably.

Inside Elena stared in shock as the two people that her mind could visually remember appeared in front of her.

"No." She whispered in horror. "Dad, h-how could you?" Elena said turning her horror-filled gaze on her father.

"They threatened me." He admitted his eyes gazing over to the couple eyeing them closely.

Elena's eyes landed back on the couple and before she could even control her movements her feet were pounding against the wood floor, racing to the door.

She felt the hand on her shoulder and the slap to her face before she could even process what was happening. She whimpered, her fingertips grazing over her now stinging cheek.

"Isobel?" Elena whimpered looking into the brown eyes so much like her own, but lacking the vulnerability and innocence Elena's carried so deeply, instead carrying a coldness matching her guarded expression.

"Elena." Her mother said simply an edge to her voice.

"Why?" Elena said in a small voice.

"They took you away from me. I'm just taking back what was rightfully mine." She stated.

"But you're still with him?" Elena asked quietly glancing over her mother's shoulder to see her true nightmare.

"Logan is what kept us surviving all those years, don't you think you owe him a little gratitude." Isobel hissed.

"I owe him nothing!" Elena yelled the tears tracking down her cheeks.

She looked up to see the large man that made her whole body practically convulse in fear, stalking towards her.

"No." She whimpered seeing the beating seconds before it came.

The first hit to her cheek burned, the pain combining with the initial sting from her mothers slap.

"Don't you speak to me like that ever again you useless bastard." He spat as she lay on the floor, her hand sat softly upon her cheek.

Elena curled into a fetal position, giving the impression of accepting her beatings but her fingers quickly went into the pocket of her hoodie and quickly found the cell phone David had bought her. She hoped and prayed she was pressing the right buttons that sent a text knowing that it would get to any three contacts for sure. If Miranda or David got it they would contact Damon and if Damon got it, he would rush to help her.

She sent the text with what she hoped was the word 'HELP'.

She felt a strong arm grasp her upper arm and she was dragged into a standing position. "So I heard through the grapevine that you got your sight back after so many years?" Isobel said feigning curiosity. "We can't have you able to run away on us now can we?"

Elena looked at her mother, the one she hated so much in that moment with pure terror etched on her features. Her mother smirked holding up a bottle of bleach.

"It's for the best." She said patting her daughter's good cheek.

"No, no, NO!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking and flailing as she attempted to get out of Logan's death grip on her arms.

"We can be together again." Isobel said in a sickly sweet tone that made Elena realize she was brainwashed by the man holding her.

"Mom, mommy please." Elena begged, attempting to reach her mother on a new level.

"Elena, just be quiet and it will all be over. Then we can go home and be a family again." She said gazing deeply in Elena's eyes.

Elena snapped her eyes shut as Logan dragged her toward the couch.

"Elena, you okay?" She heard a voice ask as the door squeaked open.

"Damon!" She screamed.

"'Lena?" He asked, peeking his head around the corner only to be shocked by the scene in front of him.

"What the hell?" He yelled ready to charge the guy that was man-handling Elena.

"Damon, no!" Elena screamed. "It's my step dad!" She yelled before he could move farther into the room.

Damon's jaw dropped but she quickly saw the anger flash in his eyes.

Logan released Elena as his eyes took in the challenge, meanwhile Isobel watched the whole thing in shock.

Before Logan could get far Elena sent a kick flying at his shin.

"Fuck!" He yelled bending over to grasp his now-bloodied shin. "Why you little-" He grabbed Elena's shoulders but she quickly placed her hands on his arms and sent her knee towards the one spot she knew would her the most.

As guessed he bent over, grabbing his groin in utter pain.

"Let's go." Elena said rushing at Damon and taking his hand before he could make any comment.

Damon followed her lead running as fast as he could towards the door. They ran out the door slamming it and raced to the car as if the devil was on their heels.

"Damon, my dad." Elena gasped as they sped out of the driveway.

"Call 9-11." Damon said his eyes flashing to hers in panic. The adrenaline was fading and the fear was wrenching more strongly in his gut.

Elena did as she was told and called, directing the police to Grayson's house.

"Damon, you have to drive to the police station. They want to talk to us." Elena said after she hung up.

Damon nodded and took the next turn that lead to the police station. He parked in the visitor parking and quickly led Elena inside, intertwining their fingers and glancing around the parking lot in fear.

He led them to the front desk where Chief of police, Liz Forbes was leaning over some papers.

"Liz?" Damon said immediately.

"Hello Damon, oh Elena! Caroline told me about how well your recovery is going! I'm so-" She started before Elena cut her off.

"Sorry but I was just attacked." Elena blurted out.

Liz's eyes widened considerably as she looked at Elena in shock. "Oh my!"

"We were the call that just came in about the attack at Grayson's. I don't know if anyone informed you yet." Damon said quickly.

"Yes, some squad cars were sent I just wasn't told the names of the victims." Liz said quickly. "Come with me." She said leading them to her office.

The next few hours involved a lot of questioning for the two. Moved from office to office, brought together and split up and together again left Elena's nerves wracked. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, held in Damon's arms and know that both her mother and the scum of the earth Logan was in jail.  
>Miranda and David were in the waiting area when Elena and Damon were finished questioning.<p>

"Dad! Mom!" Damon said rushing over and enveloping each in a tight hug. He back away and let them curl Elena in their arms.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Miranda cooed.

David tilted her head up getting a better look at the deep purple bruise on her right cheek bone. "The bastard." He spat.

Elena shuddered and returned herself back into his embrace. Miranda patted her back sharing a look of pain with her son.

"Honey, Liz needs to talk to us all before we leave. She said she wanted all of us here." Miranda explained.

Elena nodded in understanding but was really dreading the conversation with Liz, guessing that if everyone needed to be there, it wasn't good news.

They were ushered into the office by one of the deputy's and each took a seat. Liz came in a few minutes later with a troubled look on her face. Damon noticed the look of pain and shame on the officer's face and took Elena's hand in his own.

"Mister and Misses Salvatore I'm sorry about what happened to Elena. I wish there was some way we could have gotten there faster, and Elena I'm really sorry we couldn't help you." Liz said with a sympathetic look. "It really pains me to say this and I wish there was something I could do but Isobel Gilbert and Logan Fell have escaped. They fled the house before we could get there and we haven't been able to locate them." Liz said in a big rush.

Elena's whole body froze as the words sunk in. They were out there somewhere. Her mother had gone crazy and Logan was just as violent and evil as he had always been. They would come for her, eventually.

Liz barely gave her time to process as she continued. "We found your father lying unconscious but he is okay now except for a minor head wound." Liz explained.

Elena's could feel the need to cry but it was as if her eyes had dried out. She couldn't cry anymore tears, so she just sat there frozen in fear and closed her eyes willing that it was all a nightmare. Now that everything was on track, of course something would screw it up again.

Elena opened her eyes and bit her lip. "Thank you officer for all your help. I want to go home now." Elena whispered.

Liz nodded and the Salvatores stood. Elena followed their movement shakily. She felt as if her legs would fail her at any second, so in response she squeezed Damon's hand a little tighter and leaned into his side, seeking the protective feeling he gave her.

As soon as they got home Elena dragged Damon to her room, not that he put up much of a fight.

"I'm going to get changed. Can you stay here but just, um, not look?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded in agreement. She had noticed he had been awfully quiet and even though she knew he was scared of the day's events, it was out of character for him.

She finished changing, while he himself stripped down to his boxers, and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and let her head fall on his bare back.

He covered her hands with his warm palms and finally his voice broke through the air. "I was supposed to protect you." He croaked out.

Elena squeezed a bit tighter. "You couldn't have known." She whispered.

"Even when I got in, you fought for me. I did nothing." He whispered in a pained voice.

Elena's tears returned, spilling onto his back. "It wasn't your fight Damon. I couldn't let you get hurt because of me."

Damon took her hands and pulled them from his torso so that he could turn to face her. "It wouldn't be because of you. It would be because of that sick, twisted scumbag that deserves to be burned alive." He said through his teeth before his tone softened. "You are mine and I'm yours and we are supposed to protect each other. I'm sorry I couldn't do that."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Please Leave A Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Elena rolled awake hours later. She noticed the tight grip around her waist and her eyes fluttered open. She was met with a sleeping Damon just inches from her face. His warm breath wisped over her lips and he looked completely relaxed.

She lifted herself slightly and saw that her clock read 3:15 am. She smiled softly realizing she had hours before she had to face the day ahead. Elena knew everything that would be happening would take a toll on her and that she would probably shed a few tears but at the moment, wrapped protectively against Damon she couldn't have felt safer.

Her fingers slowly crept out from the confines of her sheets as she gently caressed his cheek. He let out a soft breath at her touch and his arms pulled her closer to him. She repeated the motion for nearly an hour, easily removing all tension from his body. Moments after she stopped, his eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey." He said in a voice still rough from sleep.

"Hi." She whispered gazing into his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked with a yawn.

"Nearly four-thirty." She answered.

His eyes widened slightly before he let out another yawn. "Why are you up?" he asked, looking at her through tired, heavy eyes.

Elena's only answer was a shrug. Damon accepted her answer, closing his eyes and pulling her to his chest. "Well goodnight sweetness." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She whispered against his chest.

Morning came all too quickly in Elena's opinion. The sun was shining brightly through her window and she groaned as she got up. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked down to wear she expected Damon would be but frowned, noticing the empty space.

She let out a yawn and stretched her arms and went into her en suite bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair straight before walking out of her room and towards the kitchen.

She stopped when she saw a piece of paper sitting on a small table in the hallway.

In black marker an arrow was pointing towards the kitchen. She glanced down the hallway and noticed a trail of arrows ranging in every colour. She smiled to herself following the arrows until she reached the kitchen.

Once she got there she saw a blue box with a purple ribbon on the table waiting for her.

Elena was anxious as she pulled the purple bow and lifted the top of the box off. She peered in and her eyes widened as she saw a photo album. She slowly lifted it out and put it on the table, taking a moment to sit down. The first photo was of her fourth birthday, the first one she spent with Jenna at the foster care home. She was attempting to blow her candles out but was blowing the completely wrong way. A woman was in the background, her hands hovering just above little Elena's shoulders ready to guide her the right way.

The second photo was a picture from arms length of the same woman, who must have been Jenna and Elena smiling with the thick green grass of a park behind her. Elena's eyes were looking no where near the camera but her smile was big and bright.

Elena flipped through the pages, seeing pictures of mostly her and Jenna. She finally got to a page without any photos, though there was another paper sitting there.

It was a pretty accurate sketch of the back door with a little arrow pointing out the door.

Elena was left misty eyed from the album as she gently placed the album back in the box, but she followed Damon's instructions. After slipping into her new Ugg boots, she walked out the door into the backyard that she hadn't seen or explored yet.

She looked around in awe. There was a field of bright green grass and rolling hills. There were thick, lush trees and a small pond in view. The sun was shining bright overhead but Elena's eye was drawn to the gazebo about fifty meters away. From where she stood she could see a small glass table in the centre with a single red rose sitting in the centre.

She briskly made her way to the gazebo and lifted the rose to her nose, sniffing in the intoxicating scent. She then noticed the note that sat beneath some petals that were left behind.

On it was another sketch of a path in the trees with an arrow making a curve to the right.

Elena smiled to herself, enjoying the little game he had going. She suddenly noticed her attire, or lack of. She was in her tiny little pajama shorts and blue tank top. She bit her lip debating whether she should run back and change but easily decided against it. She knew he had seen her worst and hadn't cared.

She walked into the woods and curved right, following the worn in path that was already made.

Her mouth dropped when Damon came into view. He gave her a nervous smile as he stood before her with a small picnic table set up behind him. On it were two plates and a white vase with a single yellow daisy.

She sucked in a breath at the gorgeous scene he made. Out in a forest, a picnic basket in his hand and a small, sheepish smile playing on his lips. He was dressed in a simple white T-shirt that clung to his muscles and dark jeans hanging low on his hips, and yet he was still the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. His blue eyes twinkled as they took in her expression of awe.

"Wow Damon." Was all Elena could make out.

"You like it?" He asked ducking his head and palming the back of his neck nervously.

"I love it!" Elena said rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms quickly encircled her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"It isn't too cheesy?" He asked pulling back, a small grin on his face.

Elena shook her head, her smile widening. "It's amazing." She said looking into his eyes.

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away but planted one quick peck on her lips before leading her to the table.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me." Elena said tilting her head as she looked up at him.

"You deserve it." He said simply shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, with everything going on I figured you needed some normalcy, just a day off." Damon added.

"Thank you." Elena said in a breathless tone. He had really gone all out to give her a special day. She was beyond thankful and started thinking of ways she could repay him.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her. He proceeded to pull out raspberries, strawberries, croissants, muffins, cinnamon roles, crackers and cheese, and a thermos with two mugs.

Elena's eyes grazed over the selection before they flashed back to meet his. "Everything." She said with a cheeky grin.

Damon smirked and waved his hand over the food, signaling her to help herself. Elena added a bit of everything to her plate as Damon poured hot chocolate into both their mugs.

Elena took a hesitant sip, not wanting to be he victim of no taste and a bumpy tongue from the expected heat. She was surprised to find it was at a perfect temperature and she nearly moaned as the warm, creamy hot chocolate slid down her throat.

He smiled at her from over the rim of his glass, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

She caught his look and rolled her eyes with a smile. "This is great." She admitted.

"Well thank you." Damon said placing his mug on to table. He ripped of a piece of the cheese croissant and spread a small amount of butter on it. He held it out, an inch from her mouth. She quickly took advantage, taking the piece from his fingers.

She smirked when his eyes darkened as her lips closed over the tip of his finger and thumb before pulling back with the croissant in her mouth.

"You are testing me." He said shaking his head playfully. "You're doing it on purpose though aren't you?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"Maaaybe." She said with a small laugh.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, throwing each other shy little glances and almost secretive little smiles.

Damon finally cleared his throat, giving Elena another of his adorable, nervous smiles. "So, did you um, like the photo album?" Damon asked curiously.

"Of course!" Elena exclaimed, shocked he would even have to ask.

She decided the answering smile on Damon's face was one of the most amazing images that she'd seen so far.

"Okay good, I was nervous it might, er, bring up old feelings but I thought you deserved to see the good moments in your past." He said nervously.

"It was amazing Damon." Elena assured him.

He released a relieved breath and gave her another smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I can't remember if I said it yet, but this place is amazing!" Elena cooed looking around them is awe. "It's so beautiful, secluded yet you can still see the scenery around you."

"I thought you would like it." Damon said. "It's just simple beauty." He commented, before his gaze returned to her. "Just like you." He said.

Elena blushed looking down before meeting his eyes from under thick lashes. "Thank you." She said, addressing the compliment.

"You are very welcome." Damon said. "Are you finished?" He asked, looking at her empty plate.

Elena nodded. "Yup." She said, popping the 'P'.

Damon smiled and stood up, offering his hand. "Would you like to tour the rest of the backyard?" He asked.

"Definitely!" Elena said enthusiastically. "But who's going to clean this up?"

"Don't worry." Damon said. "We have someone that comes out to do the yard work." Damon explained. "I paid him extra and told him that this would be out here."

Elena nodded in understanding but was still surprised at how easily money could get everything. She hadn't had any growing up and now here she was with a family offering her more than she could count.

"So," he said leading her around the small pond. "This used to be unoccupied but we have some turtles that took over."

"Oh my gosh? Really?" She squealed. "Where? Can I see?"

Damon laughed at the childish gleam in her eye and the excited grin on her face as she scoped out the pond.

"There's one!" She squealed, grabbing Damon's forearm in excitement.

Damon smiled. "There's another." He pointed to one on the opposite end.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Elena cooed.

"Not as cute as you." Damon replied.

Elena rolled her head over to look at him. "Now _that_ was cheesy." She said chuckling.

Damon laughed with her. He relished in the fact that she was smiling and laughing forgetting all the problems that they would have to deal with eventually.

He showed her the rest of the property and answered all her curious little questions before they finally made it inside.

"Today was great." Elena said as they plopped down on the couch.

"It isn't over yet." Damon said. "but hopefully nothing will ruin it."

Elena smiled at him and crossed her fingers in the air, but as if he had jinxed it, the doorbell rang.

"Crap." He groaned shoving himself off the couch.

He peered around the corner and saw who was standing at the door.

Of course he jinxed it because standing at the door was one of the people he wanted to see the least at that moment.

Stefan.

**So****this****chapter****was****mostly****fluff.****I****thought****they****deserved****no****tears****or****anything****for****one****chapter!**

**Please****Leave****a****Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I ****fixed ****the ****last ****chapter ****for ****anyone ****that ****was ****wondering. ****Thanks ****for ****reminding ****me ****she ****can****'****t ****read. ****I ****must ****have ****gone ****completely ****blank ****writing ****last ****chapter!**

"Stefan." Damon said in a tight voice.

"Hey there cuz." Stefan said in an amused voice. "Where's your little girlfriend?"

"You really think that I'm going to let you see her after everything you've done?" Damon asked incredulously.

Stefan just smirked. "Well now that she can see, she might not regret kissing me." Stefan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, we both know I'm the better looking." Stefan said smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Damon, who is it?" Elena called.

He knew she would come out if he took much longer so he took a deep breath. "Salesman!" He yelled to her. "I'll be back in a sec."

He shoved Stefan's shoulders, pushing him out the door before stepping out himself. He shut the door behind him before turning back to Stefan.

"You see that girl in there? She's seems so invincible, right?" He said, he yelled, trying to get his point across. "But just touch her and she'll flinch! She has secrets and trusts no one! She is the perfect example of betrayal because everyone she trusted, broke her." By the end Damon's voice had lowered, but his breathing was heavy.

Stefan was staring at him dumbfounded. "Damon, er, wh-what do you mean?" Stefan stuttered out.

Damon plopped to the ground so that he was sitting on the step. His elbows rested on his knees and his head dropped to his hands.

"I know we've never been close Stef, but I never thought you'd mistreat someone that was disabled." He said finally turning his eyes up to Stefan.

Stefan frowned to himself before sitting down beside Damon.

"I-I can't believe I did it-that I'm still doing it. I guess I'm jealous of you, I always have been." Stefan admitted. "I wanted to win."

"You can't have her." Damon said, and though the words weren't vicious they were said with an air of finality.

"I know." Stefan said with a sigh before a small smile played on his lips. "Even if you gave her up I could never have her. I could see it the way she looks at you, she doesn't want anyone else."

Damon looked back up to his cousin, the one he knew he shouldn't forgive, but couldn't help it.

"You think so?" Damon said with a small smile.

"I know it Damon. You're one lucky man." Stefan told him. "Don't forget it."

"Trust me, I won't." Damon said.

"What did you mean when you said everyone she's known has broken her?" Stefan asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"She's been abused Stefan, badly. Yeah, her blindness, her stepfather did it." Damon said shaking his head. "She hates being so dependant on me, but she really needs someone, someone that won't hurt her. I'm doing everything I can to be that person." Damon said as he glanced at Stefan. The shock was evident on his cousins face, but he continued. "We were standing in the kitchen a while ago, she hadn't been here for long. She dropped a plate and I saw her flinch at the sound. Her exact words-'Please don't hit me'. Doesn't that say something Stefan? She hit her hip on the counter and didn't even think about the pain, just the beating that would be coming afterwards."

Stefan's mouth was dropped as he looked at his cousin in shock. He hadn't known about Elena's past. Yeah, she was blind but it seemed to him as if she accepted it. He knew even if she wasn't blind he would have found some way to break her and Damon up-in his mind he didn't know if that was a good or bad thought.

"I-I'm so sorry Damon." Stefan murmured quietly. "I didn't know."

Damon rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. On one hand he was still so angry at Stefan, but on the other hand he was a complete asshole to Elena until he took the time to understand her, her blindness and her past.

"You need to apologize." Damon told him in a warning tone. "You won't say anything to hurt her, or embarrass her. You just say that you're sorry and leave the rest to her, okay?" Damon said daring his cousin to object.

Stefan nodded-firstly because he didn't want to upset Elena any further, especially after hearing about her past, and secondly because how serious Damon looked.

Damon slowly stood up and opened the door. "'Lena? Can you come here?" He called before sparing a sharp look at Stefan.

Elena walked through the doorway into the front hall to meet Damon.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him, her eyebrows raised. "Oh, hello." She said with a friendly smile as her eyes landed on Stefan. "I'm Elena." She said sticking her hand out.

Stefan took it lightly shaking it. "I'm Stefan." He said quietly.

Elena quickly pulled her hand out of his grip. She instantly turned to Damon with misty eyes looking for answers.

"What…Damon?" She said biting her lip as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

He stepped forward to take her in his arms, but she quickly took a step back out of his reach. "No." She said through clenched teeth. "Tell me what's going on." She ordered.

"Stefan came to apologize." Damon said quietly.

"Elena really, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Stefan said, his eyebrows knotted together.

"It's not that easy!" She cried. "You think you can go and hurt me that bad and a simple 'I'm sorry' will fix it?" She asked as the tears fell onto her cheeks.

"Stef, maybe you should go." Damon said. He desperately wanted to talk to Elena and calm her down. He shouldn't have brought Stefan in, they were having such a nice day before the doorbell rang.

"No, you two stay and chat by all means." Elena said shaking her head and stepping around them to the door. She opened it and turned back to the two. "I'm going on a walk." She said. Damon took a step forward but stopped mid-stride. "Alone." She snapped slamming the door and walking from the manor.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Damon-"

"Shut up Stefan. I can't talk right now." Damon spat out.

Stefan took a deep breath and turned to leave. Just before he shut the door he got out a quick, soft 'Sorry'.

Damon fell onto the couch and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. He wanted to go after Elena so bad it hurt but it would just make her even more angry.

He groaned in frustration and pushed himself off the couch. He started walking around the house randomly, trying to find things to do. Not long after he found himself pacing in his room.

That was it. He was done being patient. He grabbed his keys from his dresser and ran down the stairs and out to his car. He knew that he needed to find Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena walked down the street wiping at her tears furiously. She wasn't even dressed yet but she walked down the street with her head high in her short Pajama shorts, tank top and grey Ugg boots.<p>

A car honked and she glared towards the sound, expecting Damon. Instead there driving in the car beside her was the woman from the photos-Jenna.

Elena squealed and ran up to the passenger window as Jenna pulled over.

"Jenna!" Elena said with a smile.

"Elena!" Jenna exclaimed excitedly. "Wait, were you crying? And how did you know it was me?"

Elena swiped at her tears and decided to go straight to the second question. "I got a photo album and every picture had you." Elena said. "It wasn't too hard to guess." Elena said smiling as she leaned in the window.

"Well do you need a ride somewhere?" Jenna asked. "Or are you able to come over to my house?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds like a great idea." Elena said smiling. She would get a few hours away from Damon, and Stefan and her parents while getting to spend some time with Jenna.

Elena got in the car and Jenna started driving towards her apartment.

"So, how is everything going?" Jenna asked curiously.

Elena groaned. "Recently everything has gone to hell." She admitted. "But I don't really want to talk about that just yet. How are things with you?" She asked in return.

"Things are good. I miss you." Jenna said, her words carrying a weight Elena didn't think possible. She thought that although she loved Jenna, Jenna just saw her as part of her job.

"I miss you too." Elena choked out.

Jenna gave Elena a small smile of understanding before continuing. "Well, I have a boyfriend now." Jenna said with a shy smile.

"Really Jenna?" Elena exclaimed excitedly. "That's amazing. What's his name? Is he good-looking? Oh I bet he's smart!" She said practically bouncing in her seat.

Jenna laughed, glad to see Elena smiling. "His name is Alaric, but I just call him Ric for short. Yes he's good looking, _and_he's a teacher in high school." She said sounding proud.

"So, he is smart." Elena mused. "When do I get to meet him?" Elena wondered, but quickly thought she might be acting too forward.

"He'll be at the apartment, if that's okay with you." Jenna said.

"Of course." Elena said.

"So, how are the Salvatore's treating you?" Jenna asked as she pulled into a parking space in front of her apartment.

"They are amazing Jenna! I honestly couldn't ask for a better place to live, better people to live with." Elena gushed.

"How about the Salvatore boy, Damon." Jenna questioned. "How is he treating you?"

Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Um, well…"

"Oh no, what happened?" Jenna said turning towards Elena.

"No, no nothing too bad, Jenna... We had a little fight but I'm just cooling off" Elena assured her.

"Okay good." Jenna said in with a small smile. No one messes with my little girl!" She said causing Elena to blush.

Elena smiles at Jenna's words.

She led Elena to the elevator and up to her apartment. Once Elena stepped in her eyes widened. The place was huge for an apartment. "Wow, Jenna. This place is incredible."

"Thanks 'Lena." Jenna smiled. "Hey Ric!" She called laying her keys on the front table. "I'm home."

Elena watched with wide eyes as a man stepped out in boxers.

"My jeans are all in the wash so-" He looked up and his eyes widened as he took in the stranger in the house. He ran back into the room before anyone could utter a word.

"My God, I'm sorry about that Elena." Jenna said with a red face.

Elena just chuckled. "It's okay. How were you supposed to know that he was washing his jeans?" She laughed.

Jenna released a breath, laughing along.

The door opened and Ric walked out looking quite embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that." He said looking anywhere but the two woman.

"No problem." Elena chuckled. "I'm sorry to barge in unexpected." She said in return.

"Oh it's no problem." He said taking a deep breath and meeting her eyes finally. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ric." He said shaking her hand.

"Elena." She said smiling at him.

"_The_ Elena?" He said with wide eyes and a bright smile. He pulled her into a hug. "Jenna has told me so much about you." He said releasing her.

Elena smiled at Jenna. "Hopefully all good things?" Elena said turning back to Ric.

"Absolutely. I'm so glad everything worked out with your surgery and the adoption." He said.

"Me too." Elena agreed. She spent hours talking to the couple, not realizing that Damon was going out of his mind trying to find her.

* * *

><p>Damn it! She wasn't with Caroline or Anna or at the homeless shelter again. She wasn't anywhere on the manor's property or down any of the streets close to his.<p>

He slammed his hand on the wheel in frustration before freezing completely.

A cold, painful fear clenched his stomach and his whole body went cold. Isobel, Logan, her parents they wanted her. What if they found her walking around by herself? They could easily have taken her. They could be doing anything to her right now!

Damon's eyes instantly welled up as he sped, much over the speed limit, to Grayson's house to find out everything he could about the two.

He was so worried about Elena it physically made him sick. He wanted to pull over and puke in a ditch but he kept driving. His hands shook on the wheel. How could a day so perfect get so fucked up?

**So sorry about the wait! Work and school have made it nearly impossible to have five minutes to myself! **

**I fixed the last chapter! I can't believe I completely forgot she couldn't read. That chapter I had to do pretty fast so I was just trying to write some fluff-but it all works now! **

**Please Leave A Review! **


	20. Chapter 19

"Hey Elena, maybe you should call the Salvatore's and let them know where you are. They could be worried." Jenna said suddenly in the conversation.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" Elena said jumping up.

"It's a little past five." Jenna answered. She easily caught the look of distress and panic that filled Elena's face at the time and started dialing the Salvatore house.

"I've been gone for five hours." Elena said standing and pacing. She got an awful feeling in her gut and she turned her wide, watery eyes onto Jenna. Thoughts of Damon were flashing through her mind. She never wanted him to worry. She meant to go back quickly but she just got so caught up on catching up with Jenna and she just lost track of time.

She fell back onto the couch and let her head fall in her hands.

"No answer at the house." Jenna said frowning at the phone. "I'll try Damon's cell phone."

Elena nodded weakly as Jenna punched in the numbers before handing it to Elena. It rang shrill in Elena's ear and after just a moment the ringing ended and she was faced with Damon's worried tone. "Lena?" Is that you?" He said quickly.

"It's me." She said weakly. "I am so sorry Damon, I was with Jenna and…" She trailed off miserably, quite embarrassed and worried about his reaction.

"Thank God you're okay." Damon sighed into the phone. "I'm coming to pick you up now. It's 21 Birch Street, right?" He asked quickly.

Elena checked the address before confirming it in the phone.

"Yeah that's right." She said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up.

Elena felt sick to her stomach when she realized she would have to face him. Yes, she was pissed off at him for even letting Stefan come inside but a larger part of her forgave him the moment she stepped out of the house. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her. Once again he was just doing what he felt was right for everyone.

"Damon's coming now." Elena said to Jenna as she stood up.

"Okay, well hopefully we can do this again soon. Maybe just something scheduled."

Elena nodded meekly and slowly walked to the door, getting ready. "Hey," Jenna said taking Elena's hands in hers. "He'll forgive you." Jenna said in a comforting voice.

"I hope so." Elena whispered.

* * *

><p>Grayson was a complete dead end. He started freaking out and was about to call the police when Damon's phone went off. It rang in his pocket and in seconds he was answering the phone with a frantic voice.<p>

"Lena? Is that you?" He asked immediately.

"It's me." He heard her voice say quietly and his heart swelled in relief. "I am so sorry Damon. I was with Jenna and…" She trailed off, her voice lost in a whimper that made his chest ache. He could hear how upset she was, his anger lurked in the back of his mind but at that moment all he could feel was relief.

"Thank God you're okay." He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "I'm coming to pick you up now." He said leaving no room for argument. After they confirmed the address he explained to Grayson she was okay and that they would talk later. Just seconds later he was quickly speeding down the streets to find her. He had thought he had lost her, again and although he was angry and irritated at the moment, he knew he could never show her his anger and blame or else she would carry it around for the rest of her life…Just like everything else.

* * *

><p>A heavy knock sounded on the door. Elena turned and opened the door to see a disheveled looking Damon. His hair was a mess on the top of his head and the frown lines seemed to be etched into his skin. Yet he still looked at her as if she was his world, even if she was the cause for all of his distress.<p>

A moment was spent just staring at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally sick of just not having her in his arms Damon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her whole frame. Soon she was wracking in his arms, trying to cover her silent sobs, knowing to herself that she had no reason to be the one crying.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered into his chest.

"Shh." He whispered in a soothing voice. "It's all going to be okay." He murmured. "You want to just go sit in the car for me?" He asked in a soft tone as he pulled back to meet her eyes.

She nodded but kept her eyes on the ground, walking out the door and sliding in the car. She wiped furiously at her tears, trying to be strong, just once.

Inside Damon looked to Jenna, confusion and indecision written clearly on his face.

"I'm so mad, but yet I just can't be." He mumbled.

"I know the feeling." Jenna assured him with a small smile. "I don't want to compare her to a child, but the way you deal with her has to be gentle. Let her know what she did was wrong, but go easy on her. She's really sorry and I take responsibility too." Jenna said. "We both lost track of time but I saw she was upset and I wanted to help her."

"You didn't know though." Damon said in a broken voice lifting his pained blue eyes to meet hers.

"Know what?" Jenna asked with a frown. She could see the distress on his face and the worry was started to spread in her gut. She was attempting to stay calm.

"Her parents, they saw her. Isobel and Logan were in the same room as her and they are out there somewhere trying to find her. I can't lose her, none of us can. She's already become a part of our lives, she is my life. I-I just don't know what I'd do if they found her." Damon said before his eyes turned to the door. "I have to go." He said in a rush. Talking about the things that could happen was freaking him out. He wanted to explain more to Jenna but he had to go out and see her, and just make sure she was there.

It physically hurt him when she wasn't in the car. Right there in the middle of the driveway he dropped to his knees staring blankly at the car door that was left open.

"Lena?" He whimpered quietly.

"Damon! Can you come here for a second?" He heard the calm, carefree voice call out.

He practically jumped up and walked with a strong stride in the direction Elena's voice came from. He was worried and tired and in that moment it felt as if she was playing a game. She kept running away even though nothing was wrong. He stormed towards the bushes and glared down angrily to where Elena was crouching.

He grabbed her arm, a little harder than he should have, and hoisted her up. "What the hell?" He growled.

She looked at him with wide eyes but he was physically shaking with both worry and anger.

"I told you to wait in the fucking car Elena!" He yelled. "After everything you put me through can't you just listen to one thing I say? You put me through Hell today and you go and make me think that you're gone again! What is wrong with you?" He finished. His chest was heaving angrily and he was glaring down at her.

"I-I was just-" She started but was cut off.

"You got mad at me for trying to get you to reconcile with my cousin and yet you do all this and expect me to just forgive you?" He snapped.

"Damon, I-" She tried again in a small voice.

"Get in the car Elena." He ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Damon I need to-" Elena whimpered looking to the ground.

"In. The. Car. Now." He said leaning in close.

Elena just turned around and crouched down once again. He stared at her with a mix of shock and fury as she disobeyed the only order he had ever given her.

She stood back up and turned back towards him, and his mouth immediately dropped.

"We need to find him a home." She whispered looking into his eyes. "Or take him to the pound Damon. He's hurt." She said turning her big doe eyes from his to the small black kitten in her hands. It's green eyes blinked heavily a clear sign of how tired the tiny thing must be and it's paw hung limply in her hand, scratched and bloody.

She looked up at him as he gazed between her and the kitten in sorrow and embarrassment. She gave him a soft smile of understanding but it quickly turned to a tear filled look that clearly showed how upset she was at his words. After settling the kitten in one arm she reached out the other and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry about everything I've done today and everything I've done and will do." She said slowly in a low and careful voice. "I'll do everything else you tell me to do and I'll never ever run away from you again. I promise Damon, I will never leave you again."

He took a deep breath and decided to finish the conversation in the privacy of their own home.

"Let's go home." He said intertwining their fingers.

She nodded, yet didn't meet his eyes and walked with him to his car. She got into her seat, the small black kitten resting on her lap as she petted it lovingly. Damon glanced over and barely noticed the small smile gracing his face as it finally set in that she was safe, she was sitting right beside him unharmed and with that little kitten in her lap, she looked happy. There was nothing he wanted more than that. He just wanted her safe right beside him and he wanted her to be happy.

"Are we going to stop in at the pound?" Elena said quietly, breaking the silence.

Damon glanced back over and saw though she still wouldn't meet his eyes, she was happy playing around with the little ball of fur in her lap.

"I was thinking the vet might be a good idea. We should get his paw checked out." Damon said. He was unable to resist the urge that came with keeping a smile on her face, and that's exactly what she gave him.

Finally she brought her big doe eyes up to meet his, a small yet excited smile played on her lips. "Really Damon? Thank you so much! The poor thing must be in so much pain." She said her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. She gently rubbed the kittens head affectionately.

"The little fur ball is actually pretty cute." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

He focused back on the road but saw the knowing smirk on Elena's face as she realized he was giving her a soft-Damon moment.

They got to the vet and after Damon paid the fee the cat got a small cast that looked a lot like a sock. Elena smiled as she carried the cat to the car.

"Thank you, Damon." Elena said quietly when they got in the car.

Damon just gave her his trademark 'anything to make you happy' smiles and that's when the guilt returned.

They finally got home and Damon released a breath noticing the absence of his parent's vehicles. They had to talk, not in the car where there were distractions, not in the vet office or in front of Jenna. They needed to talk at home with no disruptions and somewhere that felt safe.

By the time they got in, the kitten was sleeping in Elena's arms. Damon told her to put some blankets on the floor for it and shut her door so it wouldn't escape if it woke up. "I'll meet you in the living room." He told her.

Elena nodded and went to her room to fix the kitten a bed.

While she was gone setting things up Damon immediately dialed his father's cell phone.

"Hey Damon. Everything alright?" David's cheery voice said through the speaker.

"Yeah things are okay, but we do have a… visitor." Damon said. "Elena found an injured kitten. We got it fixed up at the vet but I told her to keep it in her room for now." Damon explained. "I know you told me a few years ago I could get a dog if I wanted so I was thinking…" He trailed off hoping his dad would understand.

"You want us to keep the kitten?" His dad guessed.

"I mean she just loves it already, and she saved it. Even I have to admit it's pretty cute and-" Damon rambled off but David cut him off chuckling.

"Damon, slow down." He said warmly. "I'll call your mother to talk about it but I see no problem. I'll call you back with the answer later."

"Okay Dad. Thanks." Damon said releasing a breath.

"You're welcome Damon. I'll see you at home at seven." David replied before hanging up.

Just seconds later Elena came through the door. She had changed into gray sweatpants and a navy long sleeve shirt. She took her place on the couch beside Damon, but not too close. Things were still tense between them after Elena's little run-off and his outburst.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ran off… twice." She said quietly looking down at the couch. "I meant it when I said I'll listen to whatever you say now, and I won't run away again." She said turning her eyes up to meet his.

"You said that last time." He whispered.

Elena's mouth opened but she shut it quickly. She had nothing to say. It was true. She had told him that she wouldn't leave him and that is exactly what she did.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for grabbing you and yelling at you 'Lena, but you can't run off like that especially with everything going on." He explained, trying to stay calm instead of jumping up and yelling at her about how worried he was. "I don't want to act like a parent or some prison guard but you should check in with somebody before you leave. There's too much out there that isn't safe for you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand." Elena said nodding. "I'll do that, I promise."

Damon smiled a small smile and although things were still a little tense he couldn't keep his hands off her anymore. Memories of earlier that day flashed through his mind.

"Come here." He said patting his lap. Elena easily complied, wanting to be closer to him. She crawled into his lap, resting her head over his heart.

"Now, you don't have to be like a slave, or act like I'm the boss and listen to every single thing I say but when I really mean it, you should listen okay. I always do what's I think is best." Damon offered. "And that means if you want me to do something, or even not do something, you tell me and I'll listen okay?"

Elena nodded into his chest. "Okay." She whispered.

Their bonding moment was interrupted by the shrill ring of Damon's cell phone.

"Hello?" Damon said.

"Damon." David replied and Damon could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mom is okay with it?" Damon asked, getting excited.

"Yes she is. Tell Elena congratulations, she has a new pet." David said warmly.

"Thanks Dad." Damon said a large grin on his face.

He hung up and turned down to meet Elena's curious stare.

"Did you hear that?" Damon asked.

"Hear what?"

"That was my dad. He said you can keep the kitten, if you want to I mean." Damon said smiling.

Elena covered her mouth with both hands in shock while her eyes widened. "I can keep him?" She squealed, removing her hands.

Damon nodded, not losing his smile.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Elena said swinging her arms around Damon's neck and squeezing him tight.

"What are you going to name him?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Hmm, what about Charlie?" Elena asked tilting her head.

"Nah, maybe if it was orange but for a black cat?" Damon said shaking his head playfully. "What about shadow? Or Halloween?" Damon offered.

"Shadow sounds like some huge, black, scary dog." Elena said chuckling. "And Halloween will wear off by Christmas. Hmm." She said putting her finger on her chin and giving him a serious expression. "Let me think."

She sat for a moment, seriously considering a name for the cute ball of fur in her room. "Thirteen!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Thirteen?" Damon said scrunching his eyebrows.

"Yeah, like Friday the thirteenth?" Elena said. "It's Halloween-y but can suit the rest of the year. Black cats are considered bad luck and so is Friday the thirteenth, so why not?" Elena said with a smile.

"Thirteen." Damon repeated, testing the name. "I like it." He nodded.

Elena gave him a brilliant smile before grasping his neck and crashing her lips onto his. She nearly pulled back instantly remembering the fight they had moments ago but Damon leaned forward capturing her lips once again before she could get too far.

His pent up worries of the day and desperation to find her was told through his kiss, just as her apologies were said through hers. He pulled away, breathing deeply to look her in the eyes.

"I love you 'Lena." He told her honestly. He just wanted to forget their fight. He wanted to forget her running and him yelling and the heartbreak they both felt at least once today.

"Even after today?" She whispered, though she kept her eyes on his.

"Always." He assured her, capturing her lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, so sorry for the lack of updating. School plus work has been crazy! Hope you can forgive me!<strong>

**Pretty please leave a review? (: **


	21. Chapter 20

**Heads ****up-****Fluff ****Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Elena pulled her lips from his, tilting her head to the right with a silly little grin on her face. "So, does this mean you forgive me?" She said biting her lip.<p>

Damon rolled his beautiful blue eyes at her and sighed heavily, joking with her. "I guess." He said as if it was the biggest burden.

Elena swatted at his chest but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward to meet his lips once again.

She couldn't help but smile against his lips. She felt so perfect in his arms, his lips on hers and knowing that when she pulled away she'd be met with his heart melting smile and ocean blue eyes.

She finally pulled back with a little grin on her face as he looked at her with glazed eyes. He caught her smile and gave her a grin back, his blue eyes shining.

Elena couldn't believe that here was this guy that she had fallen madly in love with blindly, and he still turned out to be the most gorgeous man she could find. She knew she was lucky but she could see in his eyes he felt the same way. It made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

She bit her lip and looked into her lap. The feeling that was sparking between them was too intense for her after a long day so she instantly grabbed a new topic.

"I can't wait until Miranda and David come home. I have to thank them! Are you sure they don't mind letting thirteen stay?" Elena asked, her eyebrows drawing together and her lips falling into an adorable pout.

"They don't mind at all." Damon assured her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He caught on that she wanted to change the topic and went with it though he would have preferred to really talk to her, yet when he saw her excited smile he didn't mind nearly as much.

Elena's grin was excited and infectious. "I'm going to go see him!" She said with a squeal before moving off his lap and practically running up the stairs.

"Bring the little fur ball down here!" he called out.

He soon heard Elena's footsteps approaching and as she entered he reveled in her smile that now lit up the room. She was looking down at the kitten with a smile on her face and her eyes fill of wonderment and adoration.

Her eyes met his as the kitten released a small yawn. "Isn't he cute?" She squealed sitting back down beside Damon.

"Adorable." Damon said chuckling as he swung an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on you big softy! Admit it! You wanted to keep him to!" Elena said raising her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Did not. I did it for you." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You keep telling yourself that." Elena said with a smirk as she patted his chest. "I guess we have to get a litter box for him, and some food." Elena said. Thirteen was looking up at her curiously and she smiled to herself realizing it was hers. She actually had her first pet that would care for her no matter what.

"Did you want to go get it now?" Damon asked. He pushed himself off the couch and glanced at her expectantly.

She glanced at the fur ball in her lap for a second her eyebrows drawing together.

Damon caught the look and the hesitation gleaming in her eyes. "You can bring him." He said with a small chuckle.

"Okay!" She responded quickly and enthusiastically, standing up and walking with Damon towards the front door with Thirteen wrapped tightly in her arms.

Damon smiled at the adorable scene that Elena and her kitten made. Her big doe eyes were glancing between him and the furball and he had to admit the kitten was cute with its big green eyes and absolutely tiny paws. The whole picture just put a warm feeling in his gut, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

They walked out to the car and made their way to the pet store. The drive was filled with comfortable chatter and a whole bunch of "ooh's" and "awe's" from Elena whenever her new pride and joy did something amusing.

Once they got there they made their way straight to the section for cats and kittens.

A young brunette approached them with a smile on her face. "Hello there, who is this little guy?" She asked cooing at Thirteen who had just woke up from the car ride.

"This is Thirteen. We just found him today and we decided to keep him." Damon explained. "We just needed to get all the supplies."

"Oh okay, I can help you with that." The woman said with a smile. "So here are your litter boxes." She started. For the next forty-five minutes they got everything they needed and learned what they had to about training the kitten and taking care of it.

They made their way to the car, their arms filled with all the supplies needed to get started with their new kitten.

Once they got into the car Elena flashed her bright smile at Damon. "Thank you Damon." She said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling back at her.

"No really. Even after everything I did to you, you still went and gave me the best surprise ever. Thank you so much." She said.

"You're welcome." He finally said even though he didn't like her thanking him for such small things. All it took was a phone call to his dad. He wanted her to know she deserved everything he did for her, even if she did scare him.

Elena gave him a quick smile as he pulled out of the parking lot before turning to her kitten that had fallen right back asleep.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Damon shouted as he opened the door.<p>

"Let's see the newest member of the Salvatore's!" Miranda cooed skittering out from the kitchen.

Elena stepped around Damon showing off Thirteen with a proud grin.

"Oh my gosh. Isn't he just adorable?" She squealed.

"I thought so too." Elena agreed. "Are you sure you don't mind keeping him?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Not at all dear." Miranda assured her. "He's just so cute!" She squealed again waking the kitten up.

"And his eyes!" She gushed as Thirteen lifted his heavy eyelids.

Damon chuckled and lifted his eyes to meet David's. "Hey pop's!"

"Damon." David nodded in acknowledgement. He was smiling at the three that were standing in the doorway. He was so proud of his son, and his wife and now Elena.

Damon then strolled over and both he and David walked into the kitchen.

"What an amazing addition to the family." David said quietly, a peaceful smile gracing his features.

"It is pretty cute I guess." Damon laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't talking about the kitten." David chuckled, shaking his head.

Damon looked at his father and realized the look of happiness and joy on his face. The corners of his lips pulled up into his own smile. "'Lena's great, huh?" Damon said, his eyes twinkling.

"Best decision we ever made." David nodded in agreement.

"Mom loves her too." Damon said.

"She always wanted a daughter." David said, almost thoughtful. "She had these dreams of going shopping together and looking for a prom dress, and watching chick flicks. I'm glad she has that now."

"Whoa dad, don't make me feel weird like she's my sister or anything." Damon said with wide eyes making a face at his dad.

David chuckled in response. "It's just even if you got a steady girl friend that wasn't Elena, once you were close enough your mother would give her that role anyways." David assured him. "This way it just moved quicker."

Damon nodded in understanding and was about to say something but David quickly continued.

"Even though it moved quicker in her getting to know your family, doesn't mean it has to go quicker physically." David said in a slightly more reprimanding tone.

"Dad!" Damon groaned, though David just plowed through.

"Even though she lives under the same roof doesn't mean you two have a free pass to have sex whenever you wa-" David suddenly halted and Damon watched his face go bright red.

He turned around to where his dad's vision lingered and standing there with wide eyes and rosy cheeks was a very embarrassed Elena.

"Elena, didn't see you there." David said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'll just…" She trailed off as she turned and practically ran out of the kitchen into her own room.

"Way to go Dad!" Damon groaned rubbing his hand down his face in frustration and embarrassment.

"I didn't know she was there." David said lifting his hands defensively.

"I've got to go clean this up!" Damon said slowly, dreading the next conversation he'd be having.

"Good luck with that." David said darting out of the room and into his study.

Damon narrowed his eyes at his father's back as he ran from the room, then sighed and started to walk towards Elena's room.

"'Lena?" He called, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah?" She called back meekly.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Mhmm." She said a little quieter.

He walked in to find her sitting cross legged on her bed playing with the hem of her shirt, refusing to meet his eyes.

He walked over and stood in front of her bed. When she still didn't look up he crawled onto the bed and sat against the headboard. He pulled her in between his legs, as she easily complied, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her head.

"That was embarrassing." She mumbled quietly.

He chuckled lightly. "That's parents for you."

"Yeah I guess I haven't got used to the whole parents thing yet." She said just as quiet.

They sat there for a moment in silence before she spoke again, even quieter this time. "We haven't even talked about it." She murmured.

"Did you want to?" He asked nervously.

"Not really, no. It's just- your dad is already bringing it up. I've never had a relationship so, I mean do you expect it this early. Am I making you wait?" She asked on, her voice getting quieter and quieter.

"No, no! We can wait until you're ready love." He assured her. "My dad is just being a dad and preparing and he's just doing what he thinks he's supposed to do." Damon explained.

"I'm not ready." She whispered.

"You don't have to be." Damon said in a soothing voice squeezing her a little tighter. He then hoisted her so she was across his lap and able to see his face. "This," He said giving her a soft, slow kiss. "Is good enough for me." He whispered against her lips.

Elena smiled against his lips but quickly caved at the sensations brought on by his hot breath on her lips. She crashed her lips back onto his and maneuvered herself so that she was straddling him. Her fingers knotted in his hair and nibbled on his bottom lip playfully. Her stomach did a somersault as he moaned into her mouth.

"Do I have to finish my speech?" David called as he walked past the room.

Elena pulled back blushing furiously and looking towards the now-empty doorway. She turned back to Damon who had a smirk on his face.

"Didn't you think to close that?" She asked swatting at his chest.

"Sorry." He mumbled capturing her lips again.

She pulled back again and he groaned. "Not while your parents are home." She said. "Besides it's late. We should be getting to bed."

He nearly burst out laughing at the expression on her face. She had a serious expression but it just didn't go well with her swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"How about I sleep in here tonight?" He offered raising his eyebrows.

"After your dad's sex talk with you?" She whispered. "I don't think so."

He frowned at her and his bottom lip fell into a pout. "He doesn't have to know. Please?" He tried even though he hated to beg.

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on his oh-so-kissable pout. "Fine." She whispered. "But I am not taking the blame when he catches you in here."

"You mean 'if' he catches me in here." He said with a wink. "They'll be going to bed soon. See you in a bit, love." He said giving her one chaste kiss and hopping off the bed. He quickly went to the door and slipped into the hallway, but not before sending her a smile from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Elena got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and throwing her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head. She threw on some of the Victoria's Secret Pink sleep shorts that Miranda got her and a matching hoodie before slipping under her sheets and lying on her side.<p>

She heard a light tap on her door after another half an hour as she was drifting off to sleep. "'Lena?" She heard Damon's voice from the door.

"Mmm?" She murmured sleepily. She barely realized what was happening until she felt the bed sink in front of her.

"Sleepy?" He asked chuckling.

She made a small sound of agreement before snuggling herself into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and the last thing she felt before she faded into oblivion was the beat of his heart and his fingers drawing lazy circles on her back.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. Work. School. Projects. Christmas Shopping. Everything. So sorry! <strong>

**Please Leave A Review Even If You Hate Me For Making You Wait So Long! **


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry to every single one of my readers for not updating sooner. **

My grandpa just went through a tough battle with lung cancer and passed away recently. I've been overwhelmed with so much going on... visiting him while he was in the hospital and then mourning, visitations and the funeral and everything afterwards.

I'm finding it hard to come up with inspiration to continue but I will honestly try to get up another chapter in early January so please stick with me.

One again, I'm so sorry for taking so long!

And I hope you all had a great Christmas!


	23. Chapter 22

Elena woke up to a soft light coming through her window. She smiled at the sight of the sunlight shining through the trees, hitting the wooden floor. She gently untangled herself from Damon's embrace and maneuvered herself from the bed. Before she went to look out her window, she glanced back to Damon's sleeping form. Innocence radiated from his entire being as he slept, from his boyish smile to his relaxed posture. She placed the softest kiss imaginable onto his forehead making sure she did not wake him, before tip-toeing to the window.

Elena's eyes gleamed with wonder at the beauty the Salvatore's estate carried. The lot of land the Salvatore's owned was immeasurable. There in front of her were hills that seemed to roll for miles and beautiful trees that flourished with life, from their own fruits flowering to the birds that sat on their branches. The sun was shining still quite low in the sky as it was early morning, but it was still enough to warm Elena's skin. She pulled a pen and a pad of paper from the side table, jotted a quick note explaining she would be going for a walk around the property, and left it there for Damon.

The house was silent as Elena walked out of her bedroom, sparing one last glance at the man lying peacefully in her bed, and through the kitchen to the back door. She stepped outside and closed her eyes, relishing in the sun's warmth and the soft wind. After everything that had happened in her life, standing in the sunlight in the most peaceful surroundings seemed as if it were a dream, and that she would wake up at any moment.

She walked barefoot through the grassy fields, down the hill before climbing her way back up. She wanted to see how long the Salvatore property went on for, and what other beauty may be hidden, tucked behind the hills. After walking for nearly forty-five minutes Elena discovered a dirt path leading into the woods. She debated whether to explore in the woods, or if it was too dangerous for her. She decided against the path knowing she could get hurt or lost but as she turned she saw Damon standing a few feet away smiling at her.

"Have you been following me?" She asked shocked.

He smirked before walking to stand in front of her. "Of course." He said in an amused voice.

"Why?" She asked, her eyebrows crinkling.

"Are you mad?" He asked with a small frown, seeing her reaction.

"No! No, I'm not mad. I just thought you were still sleeping." She said with a small smile.

He returned her small smile. "So, did you want to go down the path?"

"Can we?" Elena said excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course." He said linking their fingers.

They were about to walk down the path when Damon noticed she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Really Elena?" He chuckled. She noticed where he was looking and laughed.

"Oops. We can come back another time or-" She stopped talking when he crouched in front of her. "Um, what are you doing?" She said, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Get on." He said. She could almost hear the 'duh' that hung in the air. She rolled her eyes but followed his order, climbing onto his back.

He stood up and smiled when he heard her giggle. "Damon, what's down here?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I guess we will find out together, won't we?" He said smirking.

She smiled at the idea as she rested her chin on his shoulder feeling the bounce as he took each step.

Soon there was a dip in the path and they were walking down a slight hill. She could see the opening of the forest at the bottom of the hill and covered her mouth as they stepped out of the confines of the forest.

In front of them was a beautiful clear pond, the kind seen in nature magazines. Lily pads rested on the surface with small pink flowers floating around. In the centre was a stone bridge that went across and surrounding the water was different bushes flourishing in different shades of green.

"I can go down now Damon." Elena said quietly staring at the scene in front of her.

"Okay, just be careful." He warned and Elena couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness.

"I will." She said just above a whisper as she walked towards the pond. She stopped in front of it and just looked around, listening to the birds chirping freely and the wind whispering through the trees. There was no cars, or electric devices, or voices tainting the pureness of the pond.

Damon's footsteps drew closer and suddenly his arms wove around her middle. He stood behind her taking in the beauty in front of them as well.

"I like this." Elena said keeping her voice low, feeling as if it didn't belong in the perfection surrounding them. "I like feeling normal." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked quizzically, not quite understanding.

"I like feeling normal, like we are just two teenagers discovering this. Where it feels like that nothing bad can happen to us. I like being here where it feels like I am just as pure and peaceful as the forest and pond." Elena murmured dreamily as she looked at the trees reflections in the water.

"We are just two teenagers discovering this Elena, and right here, right now nothing bad can happen to us." He said coming to stand in front of her. He looked into her doe eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are just as pure as this place, don't forget that." Damon said placing a soft kiss onto her forehead, much like the one she gave him earlier that morning.

Elena smiled softly at him but he noticed it lacked her usual brightness. "We're not _just _two teenagersdiscovering this though. I am a girl that has been blind and beaten my entire life, and you are this perfect guy that managed to save me." She said, her half smile falling from her face as she looked down at her shoes. Her eyes came back to meet his and she had tears welling though she held them back as best as she could. "And yeah, right here and right now nothing bad can happen but once we step back into the real world I'll still have two psychotic parents after me, trying to destroy me." She said before plopping onto the ground. He slowly sunk down behind her tucking her between his legs so she rested against his chest. "And I'm not near as pure as this place." She finished with a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life convincing you different." Damon said, placing a kiss to her head.

For nearly an hour they just sat listening to the birds songs, and listening to the rustling of the leaves in the trees. Finally after they had both took the time to step back and clear their head, they made the trip back to the house.

* * *

><p>When they got back they found the place empty except for in Elena's room where a little black ball of fluff meowed quietly. Elena picked the kitten up and placed him at his food, keeping a close eye on him in case he made a run for it as Damon made pancakes for them both.<p>

"Does chocolate chip sound okay?" He asked turning towards her.

"That sounds perfect." She said with a smile.

He finished at the stove, stacking two plates with multiple pancakes before sitting down with Elena to enjoy.

"So," He started hesitantly.

"So?" Elena said furrowing her brows.

"Stefan called me again. He really wants to come over and apologize." Damon said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Elena bit her lip trying to decide what the right thing for her to do was. She was still upset and angry at Stefan for how he took advantage of her, but then it was Damon's cousin and it seemed like Damon believed he was truly sorry.

"I'll hear him out." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you Elena." Damon said taking her hand. "I know you don't really want to do it but I'm glad you are. We barely get along but he is the closest thing to a brother that I have. He just- he gets a little foggy on what is right and wrong sometimes and…" Damon paused furrowing his brows. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, he's family and it's impossible for me to hate him." He said shrugging his shoulders and giving her an apologetic look.

"You're lucky I love you." Elena said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I know I am." He said too quiet for her to hear.

Damon had texted Stefan asking him to come over. After a little convincing that Elena was up for it, Stefan agreed to come over. Elena sat on the couch biting her bottom lip nervously staring up at Damon who was standing by the mantle.

"You don't have to get so worked up." He said lightly. "He's going to be on his best behavior and if he does even one thing to upset you, I'll beat him up." He said with a wink.

"Not funny after last time." She said frowning.

"Oh come one, I was joking… At least about the beating him up part. I'll just kick him out if he says or does anything to hurt you, okay?" Damon said plopping down beside her.

"Okay." Elena agreed with a sigh.

Just moments later the doorbell ring and Damon watched as right in front of his eyes Elena's whole demeanor changed. It was interesting yet heartbreaking as he watched her walls go up. Her eyes changed from uncertain and nervous to hard and emotionless, her shoulders tensed and her hands which had been previously wringing together on her lap, became fists. Her cheeks became flushed and red and jaw tensed.

He sighed heavily realizing this must have become a routine for her in hard situations. It took just a second for her whole figure to become cold and closed off.

He walked over and just before answering the door he gave her an apologetic glance. She closed her eyes for a second and the broken girl returned before she opened her eyes and once again became the person he didn't even know.

He opened the door, no longer willing to put off what was sure to be a negative encounter. "Stefan." Damon greeted with a nod of the head.

"Hey Damon." Stefan said quietly. He followed Damon into the living room and finally his eyes met Elena. The expression _if looks could kill _flashed through his mind briefly and he swallowed nervously. He gave her a small smile filled with sorrow and apology but she turned her head and clenched her jaw.

_You are doing this for Damon. _She reminded herself. _He wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was important to him. _With that thought in mind she turned back to face Stefan and gave him a tight lipped smile, the best she could manage under the certain circumstances.

Damon joined her back on the couch letting his arm wrap around her waist, hoping to pull the warm, happy girl that was with him today into the present situation.

Stefan cleared his throat in obvious nervousness. "So Elena," He started, his voice a pitch or two higher than normal. "How are you today?" He asked.

"Fine." She said in a clipped tone. "You?"

"I'm good." He answered before glancing at Damon for help.

"So Elena, you want to tell Stefan about the newest member of the Salvatore's?" Damon suggested, hoping a light topic would help the possible reconciliation of the two.

"We got a kitten." Elena said quickly.

"Oh yeah? What's its name?" Stefan inquired meeting her eyes.

"Thirteen." Elena answered.

Stefan laughed, obviously assuming the name was a joke. Elena's eyes narrowed and Damon pursed his lips trying to silently convey to Stefan that was definitely the wrong move.

Stefan immediately understood as met Damon's wide eyes and Elena's narrowed ones. "Er, hmm." Stefan mumbled clearing his throat once again. "That's a cute name. Is there any certain reason for the name to be thirteen?" He asked knowing he just stuck his foot in his mouth.

"He's black and black cats are supposed to be unlucky, so is the number thirteen. I figured the two would cancel each other out." She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well where is the little fur ball?" Stefan asked with a careful smile.

"In my room. We put him there so he doesn't get lost." She answered.

"Hopefully I can see him sometime soon." Stefan said.

Elena just nodded keeping her face void of emotion.

"So Stefan, why exactly did you want to come?" Damon said acting as if he didn't set the whole thing up even though everyone in the room knew he did.

"Elena, I wanted to apologize for everything. There is absolutely no excuse for what I did and I promise I will never ever do anything like that again. If you want I won't come near you I just wanted you to know I really am sorry." Stefan said looking her in the eyes.

Elena's mask broke at the end as his green eyes conveyed how sorry he really was. Her eyes softened a touch and her shoulders relaxed so slightly. "I-I'll try to forgive you." She stuttered out. "It might just take some time." She said running a hand through her hair nervously.

"I understand." Stefan said nodding. "Thank you for hearing me out."

Elena nodded with a small smile not meeting his eyes as he lifted himself from the chair across from them and walked towards the door. He let himself out, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as it closed Damon pressed a kiss to the side of Elena's head.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief that the tense situation was now finished.

"Thank you for doing that for me." Damon said softly.

"You shouldn't be thanking me considering everything you've done for me." Elena said shaking her head. "Especially with the way I handled things."

"You handled them the best way you know how." Damon said. "He understands."

Elena took a second to reply. "No, I don't think he does. I don't think anyone really can."

"I can try?" Damon offered.

Elena turned to him and met his lips in a brief kiss. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You shouldn't be thanking me considering everything you've done for me." He repeated her words back to her.

"What have I done for you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in a way he found absolutely adorable.

"Come on Elena, you got a glimpse of the complete jackass I was before I met you, well even when I met you. You changed me for the better." Damon explained.

Elena's eyes conveyed the emotions she couldn't put into words at his confession.

"Now, how about for a couple hours we lounge on the couch and eat a load of junk food before the parents get back?" He offered.

"That sounds amazing." Elena said with a smile.

And for the rest of the day they acted like two regular teenagers instead of the two strange and unique individuals that had opposite pasts and hell on their ankles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the amazing messages from everyone. It's great knowing how understanding everyone was, though I'm sorry to everyone who has gone through the same thing. Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'll try to get updates up sooner because you all deserve it. <strong>

**Thank you so much. Please leave a Review xx. **


End file.
